The Nesting Experiment
by Rachelshamyfan
Summary: Set one year into the future, Leonard and Penny are married and Amy approaches Sheldon with a suggestion about living arrangements
1. Chapter 1

_**As usual I own none of the characters**_

_**Set one year into the future**_

_**Many thanks to INWHATUNIVERSE for the title idea**_

It was three days after Leonard and Penny had got married and Amy and Sheldon were currently enjoying date night at 4a, they had just finished eating Pizza when Amy decided to bring up a delicate subject and one that had not been mentioned since Sheldon had freaked and left the previous year

"I propose an experiment and I would like you to think about it before you reject it completely" said Amy taking a sip of her water

"Go ahead" replied Sheldon looking at her curiously

"You know that I would like to live with you, why don't we do it on an experimental trial basis"

"How do you mean?

"I spend every weekend here and I sleep in Leonard's old room, I will even sign a roommate agreement and it also means I can take you to work on Mondays and drive you home on Fridays"

"I see and what happens when you want more?

"This is why I said it could be an experiment, we try it out for three months and if you like it then I could move in completely and I will stay in Leonard's old room and you can make changes to the relationship and roommate agreements"

"Amy I am already giving you extra date nights and even increased the intimacy, that is all I am comfortable with for you and I feel you are putting me under pressure here" replied Sheldon feeling slightly stressed

"All I want to do is live with you Sheldon and if we do it this way, it will help you adjust to it"

"But what about your future plans?

"What about them?

"You want coitus, kids and marriage, I don't know if I am ready for that just yet or even if I want it"

"I think the same thing, we don't need to rush anything, if it happens it happens"

"And what happens if I say no to this proposal? Asked Sheldon just to be sure

"Then I will never mention it again but you know what you are getting with me, you know I will follow your schedule and if you had to look for somebody else it would take years to train them like it did with Leonard" replied Amy hoping he would agree

"Fine, but I have the feeling you wont be happy sleeping in the next room to me when you want more intimacy" suggested Sheldon

"Yes well I was coming to that, perhaps when I and if I do move in completely then we can schedule in sleepovers once a week"

"Excuse me? Asked Sheldon confused

"You come to my room or I come to yours and we just sleep together, it doesn't need to be once a week, it could be once a fortnight it's up to you" Amy could see Sheldon was thinking about it and decided not to say anything else

"I think I would like to accept your experiment, we start this weekend" said Sheldon confidently

"Really? Asked Amy as she started to get excited

"Yes, but if I don't like the situation please don't get upset if I end the experiment"

"You have my word on that, I will leave all the details up to you" replied Amy as she rubbed her hands together in glee

"Very well, now as it is the end of date night, I do believe we have some scheduled kissing time to do"

"I agree Dr Cooper" said Amy fluttering her eyelashes at him

"I will set the clock for 10 minutes with breaks then as per usual" replied Sheldon reaching over for his phone and setting the timer and then pulled Amy into his arms

_**Next chapter will be up soon**_

_**I just had this idea floating around and needed to empty my brain!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for reviews and follows, they are all appreciated**_

After date night, Amy returned home feeling happy and surprised that Sheldon had agreed so quickly to her plan, she started to think that she had probably underestimated him as he had become more comfortable with intimacy recently, but then realised that without Leonard there, he may appreciate her company, she decided to do something nice for him as a thank you

The next day Amy received a text in the morning from Sheldon asking for a lift to work as to quote Sheldon, "Leonard was off on his sex honeymoon" she stopped by to pick him up and drop her weekend bag off and they drove to work

Because Amy was so busy, she didn't see Sheldon after that until it was time to leave at 5pm, he came by her office, she was just finishing up working on some brain specimens

"Amy are you ready to go?

"Yes give me a moment please, unless you want to go and sit in the car and wait?

"I can wait here" replied Sheldon giving her a koala smile

On the way home they spoke about their respective days and picked up the regular Chinese food as required for Friday evenings, usually they had vintage video games but with Lenny on honeymoon, Bernadette and Howard and Raj and Emily had made other plans

"Now I haven't wrote a new agreement for you, I feel that you can just follow Leonard's one" said Sheldon going over to his desk drawer and retrieving the agreement

"That works for me, I just want to make this as easy as possible for you so that you can adjust" replied Amy taking the agreement from him

"Well I do appreciate that, I would also like to make an amendment to the relationship agreement regarding date nights now that you will be spending entire weekends here"

"Go ahead?

"We still have Tuesday and Thursday as date nights and as you are staying here then I will add the kissing agreement to it as well"

"I wasn't expecting that, what do you propose?

"On date nights we have already 10 minutes of kissing but before we go to bed, I think no more than 5 minutes will suffice"

"On all 3 nights that I stay?

"Yes"

"Sheldon do you want to do that or are you doing it because you think it's what I want?

"I want to, you know I am trying here Amy and you have made this suggestion and it would wrong not to take advantage of the more time we have together and you were right in that it can be an experiment, I am never going to be a hound dog but I do like kissing you"

"I can say the same for you Sheldon" replied Amy beaming at him

"Also as you know Leonard is on honeymoon so I will be requiring a lift to and from week next week and any other lifts that I may require, I trust that's not a problem?

"Its fine, I have to come this way anyway"

"There will be an assessment on Sunday as well"

"Whatever makes you happy Sheldon"

"Good, now you know that I do my laundry on Saturday nights so I will be unavailable for chit chat at that time"

"I can always help"

"You could?

"Yes, if you need it"

"I must say I like that you are fitting in with my plans, Leonard generally complained about it all"

"Well like I said, I know your schedule and your ways" replied Amy

They spent the rest of the evening going over amendments to the relationship agreement and Amy spent some time reading the roommate agreement even though she knew about most of it

"I am going to bed in a moment, would you like some hot milk? Asked Sheldon to Amy as he made his way to the kitchen, Amy followed him

"I would"

"Good but first we have some kissing to do"

"Sure, how would you like to proceed? Standing or sitting?

"I think standing is more comfortable for me" replied Sheldon

Amy nodded in response and Sheldon placed his hands on her waist and drew her body into his and gave her a sweet kiss that lasted for over a minute before they broke away, Sheldon still had his hands on waist but Amy felt his fingers pressing against her hips almost tickle like

"Hoo"

"I think that was satisfactory" said Sheldon looking down at Amy who appeared rather flush in the face

"I'd say so"

"We haven't quite finished yet though" added Sheldon

They resumed kissing for another couple of minutes before they broke away leaving Amy feeling flushed again, Sheldon turned back to make the hot milk and afterwards they walked to their respective bedrooms together

"Goodnight Amy Farrah Fowler" said Sheldon before disappearing into his room, leaving Amy wondering just how he really felt about kissing her apart from just liking it

The next morning Amy was woken by the TV being turned on at 630, Sheldon was obviously watching Dr Who on BBC America, she put her dressing gown on and joined him

"Morning Amy, did you sleep well?

"I did thank you, Sheldon did you have any plans for this morning or afternoon?

"No, why?

"Would you like to go to the Zoo?

"I would like that"

"Good, I am going to take advantage of the bathroom while you are watching this" said Amy disappearing

By the time Sheldon had showered and dressed they were ready for the Zoo, Amy hadn't told Sheldon of her plan to thank him and wanted to surprise him, once they had paid the entrance fee, Amy took Sheldon's hand and made a beeline for the Koala exhibit

"You don't want to see the monkeys first? Queried Sheldon

"No this will be first, come on" said Amy as she walked round to the staff entrance and rang the bell

"Why are you ringing the bell? Asked Sheldon as the door opened to reveal a keeper

"You will see in a moment, Hi I am Amy Farrah Fowler, we spoke on Friday"

"Yes, come in, my name is Carl and I am the senior Koala keeper, come through and listen to my instructions when you enter the enclosure"

"We are going in with the animals? Asked Sheldon

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for agreeing to my proposal so quickly and this seemed the perfect opportunity"

"I should be thanking you! Replied Sheldon

"Ok if you just sit down on the bench there, I will give you some leaves and the Koalas should come down to you once they notice you have food" said Carl

"Do they bite and scratch people? Asked Sheldon

"Only if they feel threatened, if you stay calm and still they will be fine"

It didn't take long for two of the Koalas to climb down the branches and approach Sheldon, one had already sat down next to Amy and delicately taken the leaf from her hand and started to nibble on it, the Koala nearest to Sheldon made itself comfortable by placing its body against Sheldon's legs and took the leaves as well

"Are we allowed to touch them? Asked Amy

"Yes, if you stroke behind their ears, they seem to like that" replied Carl

Amy did that and the Koala turned its head to the side as it enjoyed her scratching him, Sheldon was still watching his one when it was spooked by another Koala jumping down from a branch causing them to have a scuffle, Carl broke them apart and took the instigator away leaving Sheldon's Koala to take more leaves

"Is this a regular thing that the Zoo does? Allowing people in here I mean? Asked Sheldon

"Yes, only on the weekends though, we don't want to stress the animals too much and we don't allow Children under 7 in because they get too excited and it upsets the Koalas"

They spent a few more minutes with the Koalas with Carl agreeing to take pictures for them before leaving and making their way around the rest of the exhibits, they stopped for Ice Cream and then Amy drove them home and while Sheldon was sorting his laundry out, Amy popped out to the shops to get ingredients for dinner, she set about cooking when Sheldon emerged from his bedroom he recognised the smell

"You're making spaghetti with little pieces of hotdogs cut up?

"Yes I know it's your favourite and I have also got you some Yoo Hoo and Strawberry quik, whatever suits you" replied Amy smiling at him

"Well this day just gets better and better" announced Sheldon before surprising himself and Amy by giving her a hug and going back to his room

While the dinner was cooking, Amy had some work to do on her laptop, she was currently running a an addiction study with cocaine addicted frogs and was just entering the data she had received from the previous week, Sheldon reappeared when she was almost finished

"Is dinner ready yet?

"Yes, give me a moment" replied Amy as she shut down her laptop and moved to the kitchen to serve dinner

Sheldon thoroughly enjoyed the meal as Amy always made it the way his mother did, afterwards he helped Amy to clear up and they made their way down to the laundry room and spent time playing counterfactuals while the washing was on

Sheldon "rewarded" Amy for her help by making her watch "Star Trek, the next Generation DVD, this however only made Amy fall asleep on his shoulder making Sheldon sit in an awkward position for the rest of the film, he gently shook her when it ended and she woke with a start

"Sorry Sheldon"

"It's quite alright, now as it is bedtime and we are already sitting then if it's ok then I will proceed to kiss you"

"Sure, Sheldon do you like kissing me?

"Of course, I said so yesterday didn't I?

"Well yes but does it make you feel good?

"Yes I enjoy it, Amy please don't question me, I cannot deal with explaining feelings like this"

"Sorry"

This time Sheldon leaned into Amy and as they were sitting down Amy's body arched against his and he kissed her, Amy decided to take a risk and add a little spice to the kiss by parting his mouth with her tongue, Sheldon froze for a second before deciding that it wasn't as bad as he thought and resumed kissing, his hands automatically started to run up Amy's back making her shiver when he suddenly ended the kiss before the 5 minutes were up

"Goodnight Amy" said Sheldon quickly extracting himself from her and rushing to his bedroom

"Yep he certainly enjoyed that, probably more than he thought he would" said Amy out loud realising that Sheldon was turned on

Amy was the first to wake up on Sunday morning at 7am, she took advantage of the bathroom before Sheldon woke up and set about organising breakfast, Sheldon hadn't said what he usually had for breakfast on Sundays so decided to take a risk and surprise him, Sheldon was woken from his sleep by the smell coming from the kitchen

"Morning Amy, what are you cooking?

"Bacon bagels, you don't have to have any if you don't like"

"Its ok, I would like that" replied Sheldon taking a seat at the kitchen bench and taking the tea that Amy poured for him

"So what are the plans for today?

"Usually we go paintball but with Leonard away, the others have made other arrangements"

"Do you fancy going to the movies today? The local movie theatre is having a Raiders Of The Lost Ark day starting at 10am, I already checked the schedule before"

"You would sit through 4 Raiders films in a row even though you criticized the plot last time? Asked Sheldon amazed

"For you yes"

"Ok but to be fair, 4 films is a lot, if you get bored tell me and we can leave" said Sheldon quite reasonably

"Ok as in yes?

"Yes Amy"

After breakfast they cleared up and then made their way to the local theatre, there was already a short queue of people waiting but Sheldon was confident that they would get in, at 945am the doors opened and they made their way into the auditorium after collecting popcorn and drinks, Amy decided not to push Sheldon with the handholding but Sheldon automatically reached for her hand as the opening credits of "Raiders of the Lost Ark" started

Several hours later and Amy had a headache from the booming sound and was hungry, she had sat through the entire screening and just wanted to go home, even Sheldon was looking antsy

"Come on lets go" said Amy releasing his hand and they made their way out to the car park

""Oh ok, did you enjoy those?

"Yes they were good, I know you have probably seen them multiple times though"

"Yes but it's always good to watch again"

"Shall we go straight home or eat out? Asked Amy

"Straight home, I don't want to void my bladder here" replied Sheldon who hadn't moved from his seat in the 8 hours they had been in the theatre

"Let's go then" said Amy starting the car and driving home

Once they were home, Amy found some pain relief and washed it down with a glass of water before joining Sheldon on the sofa, he had already said he wanted to do an assessment of the weekend and guessed this would be a good time to do it

"So how do you think the weekend has gone? Asked Amy

"I do believe that it has been a success, you have followed my schedule correctly and I have no complaints" replied Sheldon looking slightly put out that things were going well

"You almost look disappointed" chuckled Amy

"Well perhaps but thank you for asking me to do this Amy, I know I am not the easiest person to live with"

"I didn't have a problem sticking to the schedule and I have enjoyed myself thoroughly" replied Amy

"Good, now for next weekend, I will plan something for us to do on Saturday"

"Sounds exciting, are you going to tell me now?

"No, I haven't decided yet"

"Ok, do you want a grilled cheese sandwich? I am feeling peckish and don't think I could face a big meal"

"I think so"

"Good I will make it then" replied Amy going off to the kitchen feeling happy at the success of the weekend

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

Over the next week, Sheldon and Amy spent a lot more time together thanks to her new chauffeuring duties and he started to think about her question about the kissing, he was not one to talk about feelings and he wasn't going to start now and let Amy know just how much he did like kissing her, it was part of the reason he abandoned the kiss on Saturday night, he felt like he was losing some control, he had also thought of a place to go that he thought Amy would like and would tell her on Saturday morning

On Friday, they were just pulling up outside the apartment, when a taxi pulled up and Leonard and Penny appeared with all of their luggage, Amy greeted them with hugs

"Hey, how was the honeymoon? Asked Amy knowing they had been to New York and then stopped in Las Vegas for a couple of days

"So much fun, I didn't want it to end" replied Penny as they made their way into the building, the elevator was now fixed which helped with the luggage issue

"Are you coming in for Chinese Food and Vintage Video game night? Asked Sheldon happy that his buddy was back

"I think so, we can leave unpacking until tomorrow" replied Leonard

"Good, I will let the others know" replied Sheldon

"Leonard you go and talk to Sheldon and I can have a gossip with Amy before we come over" suggested Penny once they reached their floor

"Sure, see you in a bit" said Leonard giving her a kiss and following Sheldon into 4a

"So what's going on with you and Sheldon?

"Lots really, he and I are living together at weekends on a trial basis"

"How did you get him to agree to that? Asked Penny surprised

"I presented him with a proposal which he accepted, I know his schedule and I follow that as much as I can, I even passed the assessment he gave me last weekend"

"How long is this trial for and how do you know it will work?

"It's for three months and I don't know if it will work but if we don't try then we will never know" replied Amy

"You might be right"

"So how was the honeymoon?

"New York was fabulous, we hit all the tourist spots and then in Las Vegas we hit the casinos, the perfect way to end the honeymoon really"

Meanwhile next door Sheldon was informing Leonard about the living together trial, he didn't expand any further than it was just for three months before ordering the Chinese food while Leonard called the rest of their friends to come over

The evening went well and once everybody had gone home, Sheldon and Amy cleared up and then Amy went to the sofa and sat down to read that months Neuroscience magazine, while Sheldon worked on his laptop, eventually he joined her on the sofa

"I have made some amendments to the kissing agreement if you wish to look" said Sheldon passing her a sheet of paper, Amy took it and read

"You want to add two spontaneous kisses every day? Amy was realising the kissing was having an effect on him

"Yes, just sign on the line please"

"Sure" Amy signed and then went back to reading her magazine, leaving Sheldon looking confused at her

"If you want to kiss me now that will be part of the spontaneous kiss" suggested Sheldon eagerly

"Maybe later" replied Amy in as disinterested way as she could

"I see" replied Sheldon looking put out, Amy smiled inwardly at her will power

"How many minutes are these kisses going to be, you didn't specify?

"Well it's spontaneous so it can be as quick or long as you like"

"Very well" replied Amy returning to her magazine

"I'm going to bed" announced Sheldon suddenly

"Goodnight" Amy this time turned to him as he already had his hand on her shoulder

Sheldon shifted round so his body was facing Amy's and he took her face in his hands and started to kiss her, Amy responded and pulled him closer, she was making little moaning noises as his hands ran up her back, before Sheldon extracted himself and disappeared to his bedroom again

"Well done Amy" said Amy to herself before going to bed

The next morning she heard Sheldon watching Dr Who and didn't go out to the living room until it was finished, she had a shower and got dressed before joining him

"Morning Sheldon, did you sleep well" Amy sat down next to him

"Yes, I am glad you are dressed, we are going out as soon as possible" replied Sheldon jumping up and taking his cup to the kitchen

"Where are we going? Asked Amy following him

"I thought about something you might like to do and we are going to spend the day in Beverley Hills, then go to the four seasons for afternoon tea, we have to be back here by early evening though so I can sort my laundry"

Thank you Sheldon that sounds perfect" replied Amy pouring herself a cup of tea

"May I kiss you? Asked Sheldon suddenly

"Of course, that's what the spontaneous kissing" started Amy before Sheldon had already started to kiss her, he sucked frantically on her lips for a few seconds and pulled Amy into his body before backing away looking scared

"Thank you Amy" Sheldon scuttled off to bathroom, leaving Amy chuckling at him

Sheldon announced he was ready half an hour later, to Amy's surprise he gave her a brief peck on the lips and they made their way out of the apartment

"Dr Cooper, I do believe we have used up the quota of spontaneous kissing for the day"

"I have but you haven't, so make good use of them" replied Sheldon

"It only says two spontaneous kisses, not two each Sheldon" said Amy arguing the point

"Well I meant two each, think of it as an unwritten agreement, I will change it accordingly later"

"Whatever you like Sheldon" replied Amy as they reached the car and set off in the direction of Beverley Hills

Once they arrived and parked up, Sheldon jumped out eagerly and led Amy up a street to a Comic Book Store which had a queue of people outside

"Why are we going in here?

"Stan Lee is doing a signing and legally I am not allowed near him so I need you to take this comic and ask him to sign it, I will go wait in the Café by car park" replied Sheldon passing her a comic and disappearing

Amy didn't get a chance to answer him but stood in the queue anyway, she didn't mind that Sheldon wanted her to do this, she might even use one of her spontaneous kisses when she saw him again, although having to wait an hour before she got to the front of the queue was making her rethink her plan to give Sheldon a spontaneous kiss anytime soon

She managed to get the comic book signed then went and joined Sheldon at the café, he greeted her with a hug when she passed the comic book over

"How was he?

"He was very pleasant, there were a lot of people asking for pictures as well, I just wanted to get out of there" replied Amy as she ordered herself a tea to go as Sheldon was looking eager to get out

"Thank you for doing that"

"You're welcome Sheldon, now perhaps we can visit some of the shops"

"Sure but first can we go to the Hollywood walk of stars?

"If you like"

Sheldon kissed Amy briefly before they left the café and made their way to the walk of stars

"Sheldon you have already used your full quota of kisses for the day and now it means you can only have one tomorrow" said Amy as she took his hand, his fingers entwined automatically with hers

"It does seem that I got over eager, my apologies"

Amy smiled to herself and promised to make her spontaneous kisses come good later in the day, they spent some time on the walk of stars before Amy was allowed near any of the stores and then made their way to the Four Seasons for afternoon tea

Once they got there, they were seated on the outside terrace, there was a pianist playing in the background, they were served a platter of tiny sandwiches, cakes and scones, Amy thought everything was delicious but Sheldon was more picky

"You ok Sheldon?

"Yes, I haven't eaten here before, so I am reluctant in what I choose"

"Well it's not going to poison you" replied Amy taking a bite of a chocolate éclair

"Well it does look nice" commented Sheldon finally choosing something to eat

They spent an enjoyable afternoon together and when they arrived back at the car, Amy was just about to start the car when she decided to give Sheldon a kiss to thank him, she leaned over the gear stick and surprised Sheldon by taking his face in her hands and giving him a lingering kiss before stopping

"That was for a lovely day, thank you" said Amy at Sheldon's unspoken look

"I should do that more often" commented Sheldon as they drove back to Pasadena

Once they arrived home Amy left Sheldon to sort his laundry while she did some work, Penny came in a few minutes after they returned

"We are ordering pizza, do you two want any?

"Yes go on then, Sheldon is busy with laundry right now though"

"Figured, how was your day?

"It was great, we spent the day in Beverley Hills"

"Sounds more fun than us with the laundry then"

"Do you have any auditions lined up?

"Yes I have some commercials but I want to do some stage plays as well, so I will look into those, I will be back in a bit with the Pizzas" said Penny

Sheldon came out of the bedroom with his laundry basket and placed it next to the front door ready for him to go down at his usual time

"Penny is getting pizza, I hope that's ok?

"Yes" Sheldon joined her in the kitchen where Amy was making tea

"Want one?

"Yes, I have made the amendments so that there are two spontaneous kisses each now"

"Good, I still have one more to give you though, perhaps I should withdraw it though as we have overdone our quota for the day" Amy was only teasing him though but Sheldon was ahead of her

"No I cannot allow that, my extra kiss was a mistake, we can take it off tomorrows one"

"If you are sure" Amy turned back to the kettle as it finished boiling

Amy joined Sheldon in the laundry room later and was sitting on the table watching Sheldon, once he was done he joined her, Amy put her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss, this time she kept kissing him and Sheldon didn't jump away when it became passionate, Amy broke the kiss a few minutes later herself

"How was that? Asked Amy noticing Sheldon's eyes were dilated in lust

"It was most enjoyable I must say" replied Sheldon

The next day the boys went to play paintball and Amy took advantage of Sheldon's absence to cook lunch for everybody as they would be coming back to the apartment afterwards, she made Roast Chicken with all the works and the food was greatly appreciated by the guys who were very hungry after a morning of running around shooting people, the boys spent some time playing video games afterwards and when they left, Sheldon made use of his one free kiss

"Seeing as I only have one kiss then I will make it a good one" suggested Sheldon as they sat next to each other on the sofa

"Your kisses are always good Sheldon"

Sheldon didn't answer, instead he pulled Amy up so she was standing and held her close before kissing her the same way she did in the laundry room, leaving Amy feeling hot and flustered at the passion of it

"Hoo"

"I believe that is an acceptable answer" replied Sheldon before acting like he wasn't affected by the kiss and going to his desk to collect his laptop

"Assessment time? Queried Amy

"Yes although once again it has been fine, no problems"

"You are still happy with the arrangement?

"Yes, like I said there hasn't been any problems so let's continue"

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

Several weeks passed and Amy was proving to be a quite excellent roommate, she had violated none of Sheldon's rules and Sheldon was finding having her to stay was quite enjoyable, he was still not verbally letting her know just how much he liked kissing her though and quite often cut short the kisses and scuttled off to his room leaving Amy in full knowledge of Sheldon's unspoken denial

6 weeks into the experiment, Amy was due as normal to collect Sheldon and drive him home but at 4pm she discovered that there had been a mix up on the rota of the addiction study on the night shift and Amy was forced to stay until 10pm, Sheldon went home with Leonard and Amy eventually arrived back at the apartment feeling hungry, tired and irritable, Sheldon sensed immediately that she was annoyed about her day and tried to make it better, only Leonard and Penny were left and Amy smiled weakly at them, she was exhausted

"Amy I ordered your regular Chinese food if you still want it?

"Thank you Sheldon but I think I will go straight to bed" replied Amy brushing past him and going off to her room

"Should I do something? Asked Sheldon to Penny

"Like what?

"I don't know that's why I'm asking" replied Sheldon

"She's obviously tired, leave her be, she will be fresh in the morning, make her breakfast" suggested Penny

"Hmm you might be right"

"Anyway we are off as well now" said Leonard taking Penny's hand and going back to 4b

Sheldon locked up and then cleared away the remains of the Chinese, he kept Amy's in the fridge in case she wanted it the next day and went to bed, he was woken by screaming coming from Amy's room a couple of hours later, he quickly got up and went through where he found Amy thrashing about and yelling, remembering a conversation that Amy and Penny had some years ago about her night terrors he pinned her down and held her until she calmed down, eventually Amy woke up properly and looked at Sheldon and confused at the pressure of his grip on her arms

"Why are you in here?

"You had a night terror and I was helping you"

"Thank you, sorry for waking you"

"Its quite alright, would you like some hot milk?

"I would like that thank you, I don't think I will get back to sleep now anyway" replied Amy

Sheldon looked at her for a few seconds before helping her out of bed and taking her to the kitchen, he had an urge to want to look after her and placed her on the kitchen stool while he organised the milk

"So what were you dreaming about? Asked Sheldon while he worked

"Just horrible things, it's a mixture that I usually can't remember it's all so jumbled"

"I usually have gorn related nightmares" commented Sheldon as he put the milk in microwave to heat up

"I imagine they are horrible as well then" replied Amy slumping down and resting her head on the kitchen bench

"That they are, look we don't have to do anything tomorrow, we can stay here if you like?

"We will see in the morning" replied Amy as the microwave beeped

"Here you go, is there anything else I can do for you? Asked Sheldon passing her the milk

"No just you being comforting is good enough for me" replied Amy moving her hair out of her face, she noticed Sheldon staring intently at her, he leant down and gave her a soft kiss and hugged her before they walked back to their rooms

"Goodnight Amy Farrah Fowler"

"Goodnight, um Sheldon would you stay with me for a while?

Sheldon's eyes went wide at the request but he nodded and followed her in, Amy got in under the covers, while Sheldon perched on the edge of the bed and held her hand

"Sing soft kitty for me" said Amy

"That's only for when you are sick, your not sick"

"Scared is a kind of sick"

"Very well" Sheldon cleared his throat before he started

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr"

"Thank you Sheldon"

"Your welcome"

"I do believe I failed to give you a goodnight kiss" said Amy giving him a little smile

"Same here" replied Sheldon

Amy moved so she was sitting up and encouraged Sheldon to come closer, once he had done that, Amy wrapped one hand around Sheldon's neck and brought him into a deep kiss, Sheldon responded and moved even closer to Amy so there bodies were touching, Amy was the first to break away a couple of minutes later, they were only separated by their lips as they bodies stayed touching

"That was nice"

"I should hope so" replied Sheldon smiling at her

"Thank you for staying with me"

"Not a problem, goodnight" Sheldon started to get up but Amy grabbed his hand

"Sheldon can you sleep in here with me tonight?

"Amy I don't know if I can sleep with you, that's a big step" Sheldon was experiencing a "problem" down below and wasn't going to do anything else to increase the problem

"Fine, goodnight" Amy shrugged her shoulders and slid down the bed and turned over on to her side

Sheldon got up and went to the door before giving Amy a quick look before going to his room, he realised that he liked the kiss more than he thought and tried to think of something to get rid of his "problem"

It took Amy a while to fall back to sleep and because of that she didn't wake up until 10am, Sheldon was already up and dressed and was working on his laptop when Amy emerged

"Morning, sorry I slept so late" Amy joined Sheldon at his desk and watched what he was doing for a second

"Its fine, I had some work to do anyway, I still have a bit to do"

"Same here, I didn't get a chance yesterday to finish what I had to do"

"Leonard will be here shortly to take me to the comic book store"

"I could take you if you wanted?

"Its ok, plans have already been made"

"Fine, did you want tea?

Yes please"

Amy worked in the kitchen and fixed herself some breakfast while Sheldon carried on with his work, eventually she got dressed and emerged from her room just before Sheldon was ready to go out

"Have fun" said Amy watching him put his jacket on

"I will" Sheldon decided to use one of his spontaneous kisses and it helped that Amy was standing so close to him, he pulled her into his arms and started to kiss her, neither heard the door open

"Sheldon are you ready? Holy crap" Leonard was shocked at the scene in front of him, usually Shamy kept their kisses private and he was shocked and surprised at the intensity of the kissing

"Yes, see you later Amy" Sheldon gave Amy a half pat on the shoulder before leaving

"So you and Amy huh, do you like kissing her" asked Leonard once they were in the car

"I don't dislike it"

"That didn't really answer the question"

"You know I am not comfortable talking about things like this, it's why we keep it to the privacy of the apartment"

"How did Amy get you to agree to kissing?

"We have been kissing for a long time now Leonard, it might be a surprise to you but not to us"

"How much is a long time?

"Since we kissed on the train, we had a discussion at the time and added it to the relationship agreement to kiss on date nights for 10 minutes and I added kissing to it for when we go to bed"

"I see, but you weren't going to bed when I came to the apartment"

"Yes I was coming to that, we are allowed two spontaneous kisses each per day"

"You dog you!

"I'm not sure what that has anything to do with it"

"Come on Sheldon just admit that you enjoy kissing her"

"I told you I don't dislike it" Leonard noticed Sheldon starting to look uncomfortable

"Does that mean that you would like to do more things with her?

"More things? Sheldon looked at Leonard astonished at the question

"Yes, you know more than just kissing"

"No no no, I can handle kissing only"

"Maybe in time then" replied Leonard as they arrived at the store and parked up

Sheldon chose not to answer and followed Leonard into the store, he was thinking about Amy's request when she asked him to stay in the room and sleep with her, he was unsure whether it was a violation of the agreement or not, they met Howard and Raj in the store before they went to the Cheesecake factory for lunch and then returning home, Sheldon had made a decision about the violation that Amy had done and proceeded to talk to Amy about it once he arrived home a few hours later

"Hi Sheldon, how was your day" Amy was still working on her laptop and had a pile of paperwork next to her

"Very productive, I am sorry to say though but Amy you violated a rule regarding the roommate agreement and you will therefore receive a punishment so as this does not happen again"

"I know and I am truly sorry, it won't happen again, what do you propose?

Sheldon was thrown off track at the immediate apology and started to think his suggestion might be wrong but he needed rules and he didn't like rules to be broken

"I am taking away all kisses for the rest of the day"

"Its only fair I suppose, again my apologies"

Amy shrugged and went back to working, leaving Sheldon confused at her indifference, did she not like the kisses, that she was eager for them to be taken away

"Glad we got that sorted out, I am going to sort my laundry" Sheldon walked quickly to his room cursing himself for taking all kisses away, an idea suddenly struck him and he went back to the living room

"I have decided to stop only your kisses, I don't see why I should be punished for your error"

"You didn't have to take the kisses away in the first place, you could of chosen another punishment" replied Amy trying not to give away how pleased she was that Sheldon obviously liked the kissing, despite his lack of verbal agreement to them

"You remember a previous occasion when I had to spank you?

Amy who had her head down looking at something on her lap top, whipped her head in surprise at that statement

"You-you want to spank me?

"It would be the fitting punishment"

"Oh I agree, I have been a bad girl"

"Let's do it now then before I do my laundry"

Amy decided that she couldn't let Sheldon "punish" her with something she liked and owned up, she didn't want to manipulate him like that

"Sorry but it's not a punishment when I like it"

"You like being spanked? Sheldon was shocked

"Yes, I thought I made that clear the last time"

"Then instead you will receive a strike"

"A strike? Amy was confused

"Yes I issue a three strikes and out policy to anybody who flouts things I do not like, you have two more left, that will be the end of it"

"Thank you Sheldon, it won't happen again"

"I hope not, now I am going to organise my laundry" Sheldon nodded to her and went off to his room

Amy finished off her work and Penny came bounding in to the apartment looking happy, she dragged Leonard in with her

"Hey, I just went for an audition for a short run play of Romeo and Juliet and I got the part" Penny couldn't keep the smile off her face

"That's fantastic, congratulations when does it start?

"Not until September so we have a month of rehearsals first and it's at the Pasadena theatre, it has a run of approximately three weeks but it could be extended if the audience figures work out well and I want you all to come and watch on opening night if you can?

"Of course, we wouldn't miss that" replied Amy as Sheldon came out of his room

"I heard your news and whilst I do not particularly like stage plays, I offer my congratulations" said Sheldon offering a hand shake to Penny which she returned

"Thank you, I will let you know more in due course, anyway Leonard tells me you two are all kissing and loved up now?

"Leonard I told you that in confidence" Sheldon was indignant that Leonard had spilled

"Sheldon, Penny is my wife we don't have secrets"

"Fine but Penny do not expect any further comment from myself or Amy, this is something we wish to keep quiet without further pressure" Sheldon glared at Leonard and then sat down next to Amy

"You guys are cute in a weird way" commented Penny as she and Leonard went back to 4B

"I think I will join you when you do your laundry" suggested Amy

"That would be nice" replied Sheldon turning to smile at her

Once they were in the laundry room, Amy watched while Sheldon organised the loads and eventually he joined her at the table, they chatted about work for a while and then Sheldon used his final kiss, he was standing and pulled Amy into his arms to kiss her and continued the kiss for several minutes, pretty soon they were both feeling flush and not just because it was hot in the laundry room

"That was nice" Amy had taken to saying that a lot lately

"Good"

Sheldon hadn't taken his hands off her waist and continued to hold her while they shared eye coitus, Amy smiled at him and then used her kiss to draw him back in, they were interrupted by another resident coming down and they quickly broke apart

On Sunday the whole group went to the Cheesecake factory to celebrate Penny's new role and then hung out at 4a playing games afterwards, when they eventually went home, Sheldon retrieved the agreements and sat down next to Amy

"As you know I have to add one strike, but that is the only issue I have had"

"Good, I promise it won't happen again" Amy was wondering how she would ever get him to share a bed for one night

"At least while we are not having the experiment" said Sheldon suddenly and almost as if he had read her mind

"Excuse me? Amy was surprised at this

"The experiment is about how we can cope with living together, the sleeping arrangements will come later once I have decided if I am comfortable with the situation"

"Are you comfortable with how things are going though?

"I don't dislike it"

"Fine" Amy knew that was all she would get out of him for now

"That brings us to the next order of business" said Sheldon once he closed the agreement

"What's the next order of business?

"This" Sheldon brought Amy into his arms and gave her the sort of kiss that had her feeling very very turned on

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

_**Also special thanks to Vamplover for the idea about Amy meeting Sheldon's family**_

_**Starting the chapter on same day as previous one**_

After Sheldon and Amy had their weekend assessment and finished kissing, Sheldon remembered something he needed to ask Amy

"Next weekend is my Meemaws birthday, would you like to come with me to Texas?

"I would like that but are you sure they will be ok with me gate crashing? I have only met your mother once and it wasn't on the best circumstances either"

"Yes its fine, Amy I want you to come with me" replied Sheldon

"Thank you Sheldon, how long will we be gone for and how old is your Meemaw?

"She will be 80 on Saturday so it's a special birthday and I was hoping we could go Friday morning and return Sunday evening, I will book the flights tonight"

"Ok, look forward to it then, I will book Friday off work"

"I've already done that"

"Thinking ahead is why I like your mind so much" said Amy smiling at him

"Shall we check flights now? Asked Sheldon avoiding the smiling as it was doing something to him down below, he shifted in his spot to get more comfortable and reached for his laptop

"Sure why not"

"Also I think it would be better you stay here Thursday night so we can drive straight to the airport in the morning" suggested Sheldon

"I would like that, what shall we do about date night? I can cook for you if you like?

"I think that would be nice but it's the dreaded anything can happen Thursday so who knows what will happen" replied Sheldon looking not very happy about it

"Well we can do something nice all of us then" replied Amy

They spent a few minutes looking at flights and then spent the rest of the evening watching TV before they went off to bed, on Thursday all of the group had dinner at the Cheesecake Factory and then went to play ten pin bowling, they had couples against each other and Sheldon and Amy won, Sheldon was still happy about his win when they returned home

"Would you like hot milk before we go to bed" asked Sheldon as they walked to the kitchen to make drinks

"Yes please, I think once we get to Houston I will hire a car, how far is your mom's house from the airport?

"Its around 20 miles so a rental car would make sense, my mother has expressed her happiness that you are coming with me" replied Sheldon

"That's good, I must confess I feel a little nervous"

"Don't be, here you go" Sheldon passed her the milk and they shared a moment of eye coitus

"Well I should turn in" said Amy as she took a sip of the drink

"Me too but first we have something to do" replied Sheldon

Sheldon took Amy's cup and placed it on the side and then pulled Amy into his arms and started to kiss her, the kiss continued for a couple of minutes and Sheldon had moved Amy so she was pressing against the side, Amy could feel that he was turned on and tried to ignore it, the kissing continued and just as she moved her hands to his chest, he broke away and looked at Amy for a second before nodding and going off to his room

Amy went off to her room, she had already packed a weekend bag and wanted to be ready as their flight was at 11am, the next morning they had a quick breakfast before Leonard drove them to the airport, they went through to the departure lounge and Amy could see that Sheldon was starting to get tense

"What's the matter?

"I just don't like flying, I would prefer to take the train but that would take two days so that's out of the question for this weekend, perhaps we can take a train trip together one day" replied Sheldon

Amy tried not to look dismayed at the thought of a train holiday and instead took his hand and tried to comfort him, their flight was soon called and they made their way onto the plane, Sheldon's nerves started to increase just before take off

"Sheldon I think I have a way that might help your nerves" said Amy as they held hands

"What do you propose?

"This" Amy leant over and using her free hand to pull his head in for a kiss, it lasted maybe less than a minute but it seemed to help Sheldon

"You were right that did help" said Sheldon smiling at her

"Good perhaps I will do the same when we are about to land" suggested Amy

"I think that's a given" replied Sheldon as the plane started to speed up and took to the air

Once they were in the air Amy caught up with some work and Sheldon read some of his comics and three hours later they were touching down at Houston, Amy had given Sheldon another kiss as they descended, the landing was quite bumpy but they soon disembarked and they went off to collect their pre booked hire car, it didn't take long to drive to Mary's house, the house was sited on a large plot and set over three floors and as Amy swung on to the drive, the door opened and Mary came out followed by a small child and as soon as Sheldon opened the door, the boy ran into Sheldon's arms, Amy joined him once she had collected their luggage

"Amy this Missy's son Lucas and you remember my mother" said Sheldon

"Hi Mrs Cooper" said Amy shyly

"Call me Mary please and come inside" Mary gave her a quick hug and they followed her inside the house

"Your house is lovely" said Amy once she entered the large hallway, she placed their bags down in a safe corner and followed Mary

"Thank you, I recently moved here as my mother, Sheldon's Meemaw no longer wanted to live on her own and we compromised by buying somewhere new together, Meemaw has a bedroom, bathroom and her own living room on the top floor which gives her space when she needs it" replied Mary as they walked into the living room

Amy watched as Sheldon put Lucas down and made a beeline for his Meemaw who was sitting in a rocking chair in the corner, she stood up once she saw Sheldon

"Meemaw" said Sheldon greeting her with a hug

"Moonpie its good to see you, are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?

"Of course, Amy this is my Meemaw"

"Hello and happy birthday, I have a gift for you" said Amy passing her a box which Meemaw eagerly unwrapped

"Oh it's a bottle of sherry, did Sheldon tell you I like this?

"Yes, I hope you like it"

"Oh I will, now let me greet you properly" replied Meemaw drawing Amy in for a hug

"Can I get you kids some drinks? Asked Mary

"Tea please and why have you got Lucas? Where is Missy? Asked Sheldon

"She has a hospital appointment and asked me to mind him, they had their scan today" replied Mary

"Scan? Queried Amy while Sheldon looked on confused

"Oh sorry, I may have spoken too soon, Missy told me not to say anything but she and her husband Richie are having another baby and they are having their 12 week scan, they will be back soon"

"Oh that's nice, how old is Lucas now" asked Amy

"He's coming up for 20 months now, he will be two in November" replied Mary

"Sheldon" said Lucas grabbing his hand and trying to lead him somewhere, Sheldon followed Lucas out of the room to the playroom on the other side of the hallway

"I will show you to your rooms shortly" said Mary

"Thank you"

Mary disappeared to make the tea while Meemaw and Amy were left alone in the living room

"You know Sheldon talks about you a lot, we have weekly Skype sessions, it's very obvious he admires you" said Meemaw

"I didn't know you spoke that often"

"We do and I know he can be hard work and I was surprised when he told me about your weekend living together trial, to be telling the truth I never expected him to even think about living with somebody, I can see that you have a lot of love for him"

"I do but Sheldon doesn't like talking about feelings and I try not to push him too much"

"I know, he tells me everything, hang in there, you have to take your time with our Shelley" replied Meemaw nodding knowingly at her

"Oh I think he is worth it" said Amy as Mary came back in with the tea and Sheldon and Lucas

A few minutes later, Mary showed them up to their rooms which were either side of Mary's

"I don't know what the sleeping plans are for you two at home but there will be no funny business in my house ok?

"Mother, we don't do funny business" exclaimed Sheldon

"Its true" added Amy

"I see but you stay over at the weekends?

"Yes but we don't share rooms, the trial is to see how living together works, everything else will come later" replied Amy

"Everything else? Queried Sheldon wide eyed

"Yes you know what we talked about but not in front of your mother Sheldon" replied Amy

"Well I will leave you kids to sort yourselves out" replied Mary turning and going back downstairs

Amy went into her room to unpack and Sheldon followed her and locked the door, Amy looked up surprised

"What if your mother comes up looking for you?

"Then let her look, Amy you know I am trying don't you with the physical demands of our relationship"

"Yes I know and I am respecting that"

"Thank you" Sheldon nodded at her and started to open the door before changing his mind, he walked over to Amy and gave her hug and a brief kiss on the lips and quickly left the room

By the time they had finished unpacking, Mary had cooked dinner for everybody and Missy, her husband Richie and Sheldon's brother George and his girlfriend Grace had arrived to welcome Sheldon and Amy

"Hi sugar, you must be Amy, Sheldon's been hiding you from us" said Missy giving Amy a hug

"Excuse me I haven't been hiding anybody" said Sheldon indignantly

"Its ok Sheldon, hi it's good to meet you and congratulations on your pregnancy" replied Amy

"Sorry it slipped out" said Mary at Missy's questioning look at her

"Its ok, we wanted to have the children in quick succession and this one will be born in March" replied Missy patting her little bump

"Hopefully I will not be needed to assist in the birth this time" commented Sheldon

"As long as Richie doesn't have a crash again you won't be needed" replied Missy

"You're still getting on the bike even though you broke your arm and leg? Asked Sheldon surprised

"Yes, I like the thrill of speed" replied Richie

"He will be banned from the bike from when I reach 8 months gestation" added Missy

"Good idea" replied Amy chuckling

"For Meemaws birthday tomorrow there will be more family members arriving, Amy I don't expect you to remember everybody so it's ok, you might get questions on how you met Shelley though" said Mary once they had finished dinner and were settled in the lounge

"I will be prepared then" replied Amy as Lucas decided Amy was the perfect place to sit on as he climbed on to her lap and rested his head on her chest, Amy wrapped her arms around his body so he was secure

"Aw don't you look cute together" said Missy passing Amy a bottle of milk to give to Lucas

"I've never really been around babies much so this is new" replied Amy giving Lucas a kiss on the head, Lucas snatched the bottle and fed himself, Amy looked up to see Sheldon watching her, she smiled at him in return

"Everybody will be here by 2pm and I will be requiring help setting the buffet up, if the weather holds up, then we will move the party to the garden" added Mary

The group spent the rest of the evening catching up and playing games, just before bed time, Sheldon took Amy into the garden to get some privacy from Mary and they walked round the side of the house out of view from anybody, they stopped to rest against a wall for a moment

"I do believe I owe you some kisses" said Sheldon

"I think I would like that" replied Amy smiling at him as his face was lit up by the bright moonlight

Sheldon pressed Amy up against the wall and kissed her hard, both of them wrapped their arms around each other as the kissing intensified and Amy found herself making little moaning noises, she felt Sheldon start to pull away and let him stop, he looked intently at her without saying anything and leant down to kiss her again before taking her hand and leading her back into the house, Amy found she was so happy she couldn't keep the smile off her face

"Where did you two go? Asked Mary

"We went to talk in private" replied Sheldon

"Is that what they call it, well I am off to bed, goodnight kids" replied Mary giving Sheldon and Amy hugs, Meemaw had already gone to bed so Sheldon and Amy were left alone

"Goodnight mother"

"And no funny business" said Mary wagging her finger at them both and disappearing up the stairs

"Shall we have some funny business? Suggested Amy jokingly

"Depends what you mean" replied Sheldon giving Amy a look and then leading her to the sofa

"Dr Cooper what do you have in mind?

"Before bedtime kiss remember" replied Sheldon pulling Amy into his arms again

Amy slept surprisingly well for sleeping in a strange bed, she expected to have one of her night terrors but when she woke up it was already past 9am, there was bright sunshine coming through the curtains, she threw on her dressing gown and went downstairs and found Sheldon already dressed at the breakfast table already eating, he was also alone in the kitchen

"Morning Sheldon" Amy checked that nobody was looking and surprised Sheldon standing behind his chair and wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him, then gave him a quick peck on the cheek

"Good morning Amy, you are very chipper this morning?

"Yes I think its because I slept very well" Amy sat down next to him and gave him another kiss just as Mary walked in, Mary took in the scene but chose not to say anything about it

"Amy what would you like for breakfast? I cooked extra fried food in case you wanted it?

"Oh if you have cereal I might just have that"

"Sure there is plenty going and help yourself to tea as well" replied Mary

After breakfast Amy went of to shower and dress, she was wearing one of her floral dresses and accessorized it with a red cardigan and then went to help with the preparations, Missy and George also came early to help and by the time the first guests started to arrive everything was ready, George had put himself of cooking the BBQ food and Lucas has decided Amy was his best friend and was dragging her around the house and garden

"Amy if he gets too much for you, I can take him" said Missy watching them

"Its ok, he's cute" replied Amy as she took Lucas to play on the small slide

Sheldon didn't know it but Meemaw was observing the way he was watching Amy and thought it was sweet

"Moonpie come up to my room, I would like to talk to you alone" said Meemaw

"But it's your birthday and these people are here to see you"

"They won't miss me for five minutes" replied Meemaw turning and going upstairs, Sheldon followed Meemaw into her small living room and sat down next to her on the sofa

"What do you want to talk about?

"You and Amy, tell me truthfully how you feel about her"

"Meemaw you know I admire her and I like her"

"I've been watching the way you are with her, she will be a great mother, she has a lot of time for Lucas, and he's taken to her very quickly"

"Amy gets on well with everybody" replied Sheldon

"I do believe the girl is in love with you and may I suggest you feel the same?

""I like her a lot and she is giving me the time I need to feel my way into the physical side of the relationship and I admire that"

"Well as that didn't answer the question I can see you are in avoidance mode" replied Meemaw taking his hand

"I'm not avoiding anything, you know I am not comfortable talking about these things"

"Amy is somebody you should be talking to about your feelings, you can't leave the girl in limbo Moonpie, let her know how you feel"

"I will do soon"

"How soon?

"Once this trial is over then there will be a full and frank discussion about the future, that's all I can say at the moment"

"Very well, come on lets get back to this party" They stood up together and Meemaw gave Sheldon a hug that he always enjoyed and they rejoined the party

Sheldon joined Amy who was still with Lucas and soon Amy was introduced to various aunts, uncles and cousins, she remembered none of their names but it didn't seem to matter as most of them got increasingly loud due to over drinking, Mary brought out a cake shaped in the numbers of 80 and everybody sang happy birthday to Meemaw, she had received lots of gifts and many bottles of drink to help her celebrate the occasion, the party went on long into the night and even Sheldon was starting to get fed up with everybody

"Sheldon come for a walk, I can see you want some space from people" suggested Amy

"Sure, come on then, I can take you past the house I grew up in, it's not far from here"

"How far?

"About a mile"

"Then maybe we should take the car, come on" Amy collected her car keys and they snuck out the house unseen

Once they were in the car Sheldon gave her instructions and pretty soon they were outside a large house that had a wrap around veranda and a large garden

"Did you like living here when you were growing up? Asked Amy

"It was ok, there was a lot of arguments with my parents though" replied Sheldon

"Shall we go back or find somewhere quiet to park?

"There is a park at the end of the road, drive down there" replied Sheldon

Amy did that and they parked up and sat chatting about the party and various other things, they only realised how long they had been gone when Sheldon's phone started to ring

"Its been an hour, come on lets go back" started Amy before Sheldon leant over and kissed her, the kiss turned passionate quickly and only ended when Sheldon's phone rang again, they arrived back at the house to find Mary about to ring Sheldon again, Amy noticed the quietness, as everybody appeared to have gone

"Where did you two go?

"I wanted to show Amy our childhood home" replied Sheldon

"I see, you could have answered your phone Shelley"

"Sorry, would you like help clearing up before we go to bed"

"No it's already done"

"Fine, I am going to make some milk for Amy and I and we will see you in the morning" replied Sheldon going through to the kitchen

The next day Mary insisted that Sheldon and Amy had a cooked breakfast and made them a packed lunch to take on the plane

"Now Sheldon you make sure you come and visit us again soon and bring Amy with you" said Mary just before they were about to leave

"Yes mother"

"Thank you for having us Mary, it was a pleasure to meet you all" added Amy

"Amy darlin it was a delight to have you, just make sure our Shelley looks after you" said Mary giving her a hug

Sheldon and Amy said their goodbyes to Missy and George and little Lucas who gave Amy a smothering hug and wouldn't let go for some time until Missy managed to bribe him with chocolate

Once they were on the plane Amy used her spontaneous kisses to calm Sheldon before take off and landing and once they arrived back at LAX, Leonard was there to pick them up and drove them back to Los Robles, he didn't come in with them though

"Thanks for asking me to come with you Sheldon, the weekend was lovely"

"I am glad I asked you, I do need to do my laundry now though" replied Sheldon looking at his watch

"It's already 6pm let me help you and it will get done quicker" suggested Amy

"I would like that" replied Sheldon

Amy followed him as he went to his room, he had already pre sorted the washing on Thursday evening so they collected the dirty laundry from his weekend bag and made their way down to the laundry room, once the washing was on he joined Amy at the table

"I do believe we need to have our assessment but this weekend was an unusual one so I will just say it verbally" said Sheldon

"Go on?

"It was excellent and that was because you were there and also your strike from the previous week has been rescinded, my family seemed to like you and you took to them well"

"Thank you Sheldon, I am surprised though"

"Well it was a one off event and I know you are sorry" replied Sheldon

Amy answered in the only way possible as she pulled Sheldon into her arms and kissed him

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for reviews**_

On Monday Sheldon had just started work when his Skype started to ring, he noted that it was Missy and answered immediately

"Hi Missy, what's up?

"I have a request and you can say no if you like" replied Missy

"What is it?

"Richie and I are going to Vegas this weekend for our anniversary, mom was having Lucas but I wondered whether you and Amy would like to have him? Lucas took to Amy and I thought it would be good chance to bond?

"Oh I wasn't expecting that, I will say yes then"

"That makes two of us surprised then, I wasn't sure you would say yes"

"Well he is my nephew" replied Sheldon

"Ok thank you, Richie and I will stay the night with you on Thursday and leave Lucas with you Friday morning and be back early afternoon on Sunday if that's ok?

"Yes its fine, I just need to take Friday off again, I suppose I can work from home though"

"Yeah you do that, thanks again, our flight lands at 5pm and we will take the train to your place" replied Missy

"Don't worry I can ask Amy or Leonard to pick you up"

"No its out of their way, anyway gotta go, bye" said Missy signing off before Sheldon could say anything

Sheldon was about to continue his work when he decided to go and see Amy, when he got to Amy's lab she was in conversation with her department head Dr Grayson and waited until they had finished

"What's up?

"Missy has asked if we can have Lucas for the weekend and I said yes, I hope you don't mind?

"Of course I don't mind, I will bring over my trundle bed and Lucas can sleep in that, unless you want to cancel me staying the weekend?" asked Amy

"No I want you to stay, Missy and Richie will come and stay Thursday and leave on Friday and then collect Lucas Sunday, good idea about the trundle bed, but whose room should he sleep in?

"Mine I think" replied Amy

"Good that's sorted then, I would suggest booking Friday off, I am just going to ask Siebert if its ok and I can work from home as well because I know Lucas has a sleep at once during the day" said Sheldon

"I will do the same, are you coming here for lunch? I have a ton of work to do and will only have time for a quick lunch"

"Yes I will collect your lunch for you as well" replied Sheldon

"Thank you, see you at 1pm then" said Amy smiling at him

Sheldon felt an urge to hug Amy and he brought her into his arms and held her for a few minutes before leaning down to kiss her and then leaving the room, Amy sighed happily and went back to dissecting her tumour infested brains

On Thursday, Sheldon and Amy had just arrived back at the apartment after going to collect Amy's trundle bed when Missy and Richie arrived, Leonard and Penny followed them in to welcome them

"Congratulations on your pregnancy" said Penny giving her a hug and patting her bump

"Thanks maybe you and Leonard will be next" replied Missy

"Maybe but not just yet, I want to concentrate my on acting first" replied Penny

"Are you and Leonard staying? Because we are just about to order Pizza if you are" asked Sheldon

"Yes why not" replied Leonard as Lucas appeared in the hallway with Amy having followed her to the bedroom

"This is my nephew Lucas" said Sheldon

"Isn't he adorable" said Penny holding her arms out as Lucas gave her a hug and then went back to Amy

"Apparently I have new friend now" replied Amy as Lucas climbed on to Amy's lap as she sat down

"All of Lucas's things are in this bag, I have left a list of everything about his daily activities as well so you might want to go through that at some point" said Missy

"Does he have a sleep during the day? Asked Sheldon

"Yes usually around 2pm for an hour or so"

The little group spent the rest of the night chatting and at 10pm Amy decided to leave, she had already read a story to Lucas as he went to sleep, so she said her goodbyes and made to leave

"Amy I will follow you down to your car" said Sheldon

"If you like" smiled Amy

Once they got down to her car, Amy unlocked it and opened the door and turned to Sheldon

"I will be here as soon as I can in the morning, I know they are leaving early"

"Thanks Amy, this weekend will be fun I am sure" replied Sheldon smiling at her

"We will make it fun, anyway I will Skype you when I get home ok?

"Sure" Sheldon stepped forward, pressed Amy against the car and kissed her, the kissing intensified and Sheldon grabbed Amy's waist as he kissed her harder and Amy responded to the passion in the kiss and moved her hands to Sheldon's butt and caressed it, this action made Sheldon thrust against her and he quickly came to his senses and stopped kissing Amy but he was still pressed against her just looking into Amy's eyes, Amy knew he was aroused in more ways than one but chose not to say anything

"Goodnight Amy Farrah Fowler" said Sheldon still not moving

"Same to your Dr Cooper" smiled Amy, they shared another quick kiss before Sheldon stepped back and allowed Amy in the car and she drove off leaving Sheldon watching her

The next morning Amy arrived at Los Robles at 8am just as Missy and Richie were leaving in a taxi, Amy had a key for the apartment now so let herself in and found Sheldon sitting with Lucas at the kitchen bench, both were still in their pyjamas and Sheldon was feeding him porridge or at least trying to, Lucas was spitting most of it out

"Aw, let me try" said Amy taking Sheldon's place, Lucas grinned at her and took the food immediately

"You really do have a good touch with children" commented Sheldon watching the scene

"Maybe, what shall we do with him today?

"Well I was thinking we can take him to the park and then tomorrow we can go to the Zoo" replied Sheldon

"Have you had breakfast? I brought some with me just in case" said Amy producing two bacon sandwiches

"No I haven't but they do smell good, now are we going to have Chinese Food and Vintage video games tonight? Asked Sheldon

"I think so, it will be nice for the others to see Lucas, he will get bored just seeing our faces"

"Fine I will text them to arrive at 6pm"

They finished breakfast and Amy took Lucas to get dressed while Sheldon showered and then they went to the local park, Missy had left the buggy but Lucas preferred to walk and refused to get in it, once they got to the park Amy put Lucas in the swing and pushed him gently

"Harder Amy" shouted Lucas

"Any harder and you will fly off" laughed Amy

She pushed a little bit harder which made Lucas giggle and he stayed on the swing for almost 30 minutes making Sheldon and Amy take turns pushing, then he went on to the slide, although he wanted Amy to join him so they slid down with Lucas on Amy's lap and Sheldon taking pictures, Lucas found the sandpit and spent a couple of hours playing in that with some new friends he found

"You know we could always take him to the ball pit, he would love that" suggested Amy

"You might be right, I didn't realise how much energy he has, I am hungry shall we go to the Cheesecake Factory for lunch?

"Yes come on then" Amy collected Lucas and he walked in between Amy and Sheldon holding both their hands

Once they got to the Cheesecake Factory, they were served by Penny who had taken to doing the odd shift now and again in between her rehearsals for the stage play, they ordered a kids meal for Lucas but by the time it arrived he was dozing off in his chair, Amy and Sheldon asked for their food to be boxed up and they walked the short distance back to the apartment with Lucas in Amy's arms fast asleep, she put him to bed and then joined Sheldon in the kitchen, he had warmed up their food and they sat down at the bench to eat

"This morning was nice, I think we could take him to the ball pit on Sunday morning" suggested Amy

"That would be better I agree" replied Sheldon

While Amy was eating she looked through the list that Missy had left and noted that once he woke up he would be requiring a bottle of milk, Missy had left plenty in the fridge, once they had finished eating they went over to the sofa to watch TV

"You know we might not get time for privacy later" said Sheldon

"I know and that's ok" replied Amy

"That wasn't what I meant"

"What did you mean?

Sheldon answered by indicating for Amy to sit on his lap, Amy looked at him curiously but he indicated that it was what he wanted, so Amy sat on his lap with her legs swinging over resting on the sofa, Amy wrapped her arms around Sheldon's neck for support while he held her waist

"This is rather forward for you Sheldon"

"Well maybe I just want to kiss you" replied Sheldon doing just that

Amy decided as Sheldon was being forward that she would as well and parted his mouth with her tongue, there was no resistance and one of Amy's arms slid down to Sheldon's shirt and reached inside to caress his belly, she felt Sheldon tense but the kissing didn't stop until she reached his nipple and caressed it, Sheldon stopped kissing and they both opened their eyes, Amy noted his dilated eyes, she had already felt how aroused he was, Amy removed her hand

"Don't stop"

"If you say so" smiled Amy continuing to draw circles around his nipple, she moved to the other one, Sheldon kissed her harder and Amy wiggled on his lap to get more comfortable, neither heard the door open

"Holy crap on a cracker" exclaimed Penny averting her eyes

Amy jumped off Sheldon looking embarrassed and straightened her clothing, Sheldon grabbed a cushion to cover his "area"

"Hi bestie, whets up"

"What's up? What's all this?

"What's all what?

"You and Sheldon kissing and whatever else you were doing, my eyes" moaned Penny

"I am curious, what are you surprised about? You know we are having this trial" replied Amy

"Yes but I didn't know it involved kissing and more" replied Penny

"Well we are trying to further advance our physical relationship" said Sheldon

"Yeah it looked like it was going well, anyway I just stopped by to see if you wanted any help with Lucas"

"Oh he's sleeping right now, but he will be awake soon I guess and you can play with him tonight, did you want to come to the Zoo with us tomorrow? Asked Amy

"I can't tomorrow, we have rehearsals all day and on Sunday, we only have three weeks till opening now" replied Penny

"Ok maybe another time then" suggested Amy

"That will be nice"

"Are you staying for the rest of the afternoon until the rest of the guys get here? Asked Amy

"No I need to go over my lines but I will be here at 6 with Leonard" replied Penny turning to go back to her apartment

"Sure see you then" said Amy walking her to the door

Amy turned back to see Sheldon still holding the cushion over his groin, she debated whether to say anything but instead collected her laptop from her bag and started on some work, Sheldon did the same and they worked in silence for a while until Lucas woke up and came through to the living area and sat on Sheldon lap

"Amy drink please" said Lucas rubbing his eyes and yawning

"Sure sweetie" said Amy leaning down to kiss his head and went off to the kitchen, she warmed his milk up and gave him the bottle and he guzzled it down quickly

Games night turned into play with Lucas night as he was adored by everybody and Raj gave the group some news

"Next Sunday is Emily's birthday and we are going to have a party, you are all invited"

"Is it at your house? Asked Amy

"Yes, I wanted to hold it somewhere special but Emily insisted it was better at home"

"We can make it a pool party" added Emily

"Sounds fun" replied Amy

Amy put Lucas to bed as he started to get sleepy and then rejoined the group and they were able to play games for a little while before they eventually left, leaving Sheldon and Amy alone, they worked together to tidy up the remains of the Chinese food and then they decided to go the bed, they had their end of date kiss but instead of it being 10 minutes as usual they resumed their earlier position on the sofa and kissed for some time, Amy was incredibly turned on and wanted to do more but she was happy that Sheldon was just kissing her, eventually they walked to their rooms holding hands and Sheldon gave Amy another kiss before going to his room

While he was alone in his room getting changed, Sheldon was thinking about the kissing they were doing, he was trying hard to overcome his fears about physical contact and he had decided to give himself a challenge by asking Amy to sit on his lap, he realised that it wasn't unpleasant but as he thought about it, the memory brought something else up, he tried to think about something else to get rid of his erection, he had a lot of those recently and kohlinar was no longer working for him

The next morning Sheldon was up as usual to watch Dr Who at 630, he went through to the lounge only to find Amy and Lucas laying down asleep in his spot, shrugging he left them to it and made a pot of tea and organise himself some cereal, he thought he was being quiet but Amy woke up and looked over

"Morning Sheldon, sorry I will move"

"No it's ok, you both look comfortable"

"Yes, he woke up at 4am and wanted to play, not even a bottle of milk would tempt him back to sleep , so I sang soft kitty to him and he's sparko now as you can see"

"I didn't hear him wake up and I have excellent hearing" commented Sheldon

"Yes I know, he climbed into bed with me and started muttering unintelligible things into my ear, he was quiet about it though, sorry I know you are missing Dr Who now"

"Its fine, its one I have already seen" replied Sheldon

Sheldon brought over a cup of tea to Amy, she shifted in her spot and moved Lucas so he was lying down on the other end of the sofa and let Sheldon sit in his spot, with Amy sitting so close to him, his problem of the previous evening started to come back

"Well I am going to shower and get dressed" announced Sheldon loudly and quickly jumping up leaving Amy looking confused at him

A couple of hours later, everybody was dressed and ready to go out, it was bright and sunny outside so Amy had dressed Lucas in a pair of shorts and t-shirt and included his sun hat and packed his bag with everything that he could possibly need and this time they took the buggy and thanks to Bernadette lending them a baby seat from her sister they were able to drive to the Zoo in safety and comfort with Lucas shouting in the back of the car at everything he saw

Once they arrived at the Zoo, Sheldon retrieved the buggy just in case Lucas might need it and they went to pay their entrance fee

"Where shall we go first" asked Amy

"Let's take him to see the monkeys, I think he will like those" replied Sheldon who was having to keep a tight grip on Lucas who just wanted to run everywhere

"Works for me and once we have seen everything, we can take him to the children's petting area" added Amy

Pretty soon they found themselves in front of the monkey enclosure, Amy picked Lucas up so he had a better view and Lucas was clapping excitedly every time one of the monkeys jumped from branch to branch

"Monkey" said Lucas pointing

"Yes clever boy" said Amy hugging him

"I have? Asked Lucas

"Oh no, these will bite you, not good" replied Amy shaking her head at him and mimicking biting which made Lucas giggle

"I wonder if he will like the Koalas as much" wondered Sheldon out loud

"At this point any animal will excite him" replied Amy smiling at him

Sheldon felt a tightening in his pants at the smile but surprised himself by putting his arm around Amy's shoulder and giving her a quick kiss before taking Lucas who wanted him, they walked on past various enclosures, Lucas liked watching the otters swimming around and chasing the food that was being distributed by the keepers and eventually they reached the koala enclosure, Sheldon who loved koalas watched them happily while Lucas seemed disinterested and eager to explore elsewhere

"Sheldon you stay here and I will take Lucas wherever it is he wants to go" suggested Amy

"No it's ok, I will come with you, I can see the Koalas anytime" replied Sheldon as Lucas took Amy to a nearby ice cream stall

"Um, is he allowed Ice Cream? I didn't see it on the list" fretted Amy

"I think we can give him a small treat" replied Sheldon

They collected three ice cream cones and sat down on a nearby bench, Amu put Licas in the buggy and he ate his ice cream contentedly before promptly falling asleep

"Well we were going to the children's zoo but maybe not now" said Amy

"Lets go back and we can get Pizza on the way home, it's almost 2pm after all" replied Sheldon

"And you have your laundry to sort out as well" added Amy

"You are correct, will you be ok with Lucas while I do that, I will try not to be too long though"

"Sheldon its fine, it will be around his bedtime anyway"

"Again you are correct, come on lets go"

Sheldon stood up and took Amy's hand and used his free hand to steer the buggy in the right direction and they made their way back to the car park although not before stopping in the gift shop and collecting a stuffed monkey for Lucas to play with once he woke up

Lucas stayed asleep even with being transferred from buggy to car seat and while Amy took him to bed once they arrived home with the Pizzas, Sheldon made them both drinks and they sat down next to each other on the kitchen bench, before they ate, they shared a little kiss and then ate their food

They were watching one of Sheldon's Star Trek DVDs when Lucas woke up and Sheldon who had seen Amy look after Lucas's every need, took control and made him his bottle, Lucas took it and climbed onto the armchair to drink, Amy collected the stuffed monkey and put it on his lap, Lucas grabbed it and started to squeal excitedly

"Do you think you could let him play with your trains? Asked Amy

"My trains? Exclaimed Sheldon wide eyed, nobody was allowed to play with his trains

"Yes, he has toys with him but you could teach him how to play with the set correctly, you like order"

"If you come to my room with me, I need you with me Amy"

"Sure I will come" replied Amy

"Come on then"

Amy took the hand of Lucas and they walked through to Sheldon's room and sat on his bed while he set up the track, Lucas watched fascinated by the trains and Sheldon even let him wear the conductor hat, it was all going well until Lucas wanted to play with the train currently going round the track

"I touch? Asked Lucas picking the train up

Amy noticed Sheldon having an eye twitch at his trains being touched and gently prised it from Lucas's hand

"Its better to watch, maybe Uncle Sheldon will let you use the controls?

Sheldon gave Amy another wide eyed look but passed the control to Amy who moved onto the floor with Lucas and between her and Lucas they guided the train round with Lucas giggling at everything

"See that wasn't so bad was it" said Amy once Lucas finally got bored of the trains

"I guess not, now I really have to sort my laundry out"

"That's ok, I will entertain Lucas" replied Amy as Lucas scuttled out of the bedroom

"Come here"

Sheldon who was kneeling on the floor with his legs tucked under him, indicated for Amy to join him, she shuffled closer and Sheldon pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, then this time to Amy's surprise she felt Sheldon's hand wander under her shirt and up her back, Amy arched her back at the touch and moaned lustily into Sheldon's mouth while they were kissing, they broke apart when they heard a bang come from the living room, Amy extracted herself from Sheldon and went out to Lucas who had thrown the TV remote on the floor, Sheldon sat dazed for a moment and started on his laundry

While Sheldon was in the laundry room, Amy gave Lucas a bath and then read to him in bed, once he dropped off, Amy went out to the lounge, Penny joined her a few minutes later

"Hi Ames, how's things going?

"Really well, we went to the Zoo, Lucas loved it, he's asleep now" replied Amy

"That's great, where's Sheldon?

"Doing his laundry, how were rehearsals?

"Fine, its tiring though, but it will be worth it if it leads to more things, I don't just want to live off Leonard's money, even though he would be happy to keep both of us" replied Penny

"That's understandable"

"So how are things with you and Sheldon, I know you probably don't want to talk too much about the physical side"

"Penny it's going really well, I have backed off a lot so as to give Sheldon time and space and it seems to be working, I know he enjoys kissing me"

"How do you know, does he tell you?

"Well apart from him replying every time I ask that he "doesn't dislike it" I know from other ways"

"Other ways? Penny asked and then realised what Amy meant

"Yes, I certainly can feel he is enjoying it as well, Sheldon is somebody you need to take you time with and I know it will be worth the wait"

"Good for you Ames" replied Penny smiling at her

"Did you want a drink?

"No its ok Leonard just rang a few minutes ago to say he is on his way back from the Comic Book Store, some sort of sale going on tonight" replied Penny as he phone beeped at her

"He's just parking up now, gotta run as we are going for a quick drink"

"Have fun"

Amy closed the door behind Penny and settled down to watch some TV, Sheldon returned a bit later with his now clean washing and joined her on the sofa, he had decided while on his own in the laundry room to just try and relax more with Amy, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, Amy turned to look at him to ask him a question but was silenced by him kissing her, Amy returned the kiss and stroked his face gently, the action seemed to spur Sheldon on and he pushed Amy back so he was almost on top of her, he came to his senses quickly

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that" Sheldon helped Amy up into a sitting position

"Its ok, I liked it" replied Amy smiling at him and trying to be helpful

"You liked me mauling you? Queried Sheldon

"Oh yes" Amy batted her eye lashes at him

"Fascinating, but we must have control and order Amy, I was ahead of myself there and I apologise"

"No need to be sorry Sheldon"

Amy kissed him again to shut him up and at first Sheldon didn't respond but he relaxed into the kissing and this time just held Amy in his arms without doing anything else, he had scared himself by going too far too quickly, pretty soon it was time for bed and they shared another kiss before going to their rooms

The next day they took Lucas to the local kiddies activity centre, Lucas loved the ball bit and Sheldon joined him, both of them diving under the balls, they stopped at the Cheesecake Factory for lunch and returned home, Missy and Richie arrived just after 2pm to collect Lucas who was pleased to see his mom and dad and gave them kisses and hugs

"How was Vegas? Asked Amy

"It was great, of course I couldn't drink because of this one though" replied Missy patting her bump

"How was Lucas? Asked Richie

"He was perfect, no trouble at all" replied Amy speaking for her and Sheldon

"Amy did most of the work" added Sheldon

"To be fair you did a lot as well Sheldon" replied Amy defending him

"Maybe it we go somewhere else for a long weekend you could have him again? Asked Missy

"Be happy too" replied Sheldon

"Thanks, we can't stop as our flight is at 5 and the taxi is waiting" said Missy taking the bag and stuffed monkey that Amy passed her

Lucas gave Sheldon and Amy hugs before Missy and Richie took him downstairs to the waiting taxi

"The place feels quiet without him now" commented Amy

"It does and thank you for helping me, im not sure I would of coped on my own" replied Sheldon

"You are welcome"

"Now it's a little early but I have some work to do tonight, so we will do the assessment now" said Sheldon collecting some papers

"Ok"

"You know there is only three weeks left of the trial don't you?

"Yes, how do you feel its going?

"I feel that it is going fine, you have stuck to my schedule, I of course will give you more details after the final weekend is over" replied Sheldon

"I've noticed the kissing agreement has gone a bit haywire, maybe we should just go with the flow" commented Amy

"Yes I agree but let's not become like everybody else who can't keep their hands off each other, you know I can't be like that Amy"

"I know and I respect that"

"Good" Sheldon indicated the assessment was over

"Would you like a drink? Asked Amy going to the kitchen

"Just water please" replied Sheldon joining her

Amy passed him a bottle of water while she reached up to collect a spare cup to make herself some tea, she turned round only to find she had a Sheldon attached to her

"Whilst we have the privacy of the apartment, there is something I need to do before I get inspiration for my work" said Sheldon gazing into her eyes, Amy couldn't look away

Before Amy could answer he kissed her, Amy melted into the kiss and they stayed kissing for much longer than their usual designated 10 minutes

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for reviews on last chapter, glad you all liked it**_

The following weekend was Emily's party and it had been moved to Saturday, Amy and Sheldon enjoyed Friday evening on their own together and on Saturday morning Amy helped Sheldon with his laundry and then they got dressed for the party, Amy had brought her swimming costume knowing it was a pool party

"Right are you ready to go? Asked Sheldon joining Amy in the lounge, he was wearing his grey suit that Amy liked on him

"Yes, but as I would like to have a drink, I am not driving so I have ordered a taxi and by the way looking good Dr Cooper" replied Amy standing up from the sofa and straightening Sheldon's tie

"Thank you" replied Sheldon gulping as Amy's very touch caused a tightening in his pants, Amy reached up to give him a quick kiss as her phone beeped

"Taxi is here, Leonard and Penny are sharing with us, come on lets go"

"Amy remember I can't be like other people being affectionate with my girlfriend in front of other people so please don't be upset if I don't do any of that tonight"

"It's ok Sheldon, I understand" replied Amy leaving the apartment, she knocked on 4b and they followed her down to the taxi

Raj and Emily had only recently moved into their new house, it was situated in an expensive area of Pasadena but Raj and Emily had been able to buy it thanks to a generous donation from both Emily and Rajs parents, they were shown in to the house and through to the garden where Raj was cooking the food on the BBQ

"Thanks for coming, help yourself to anything you like" said Raj when he saw them

"Thanks, I might have a dip in the pool, Penny are you joining me? Asked Amy

"Sure, is there anywhere we can get changed? Asked Penny to Raj

"Yes you can use the spare room downstairs its next to the kitchen"

Amy and Penny changed into swimsuits, Penny had gone with a two piece set which when Leonard saw her, meant he couldn't keep; his eyes off her and Amy was wearing a blue flowery patterned full suit, she entered the pool and swam a few lengths on her own before joining Sheldon who was talking with Leonard, Raj and Howard, Amy noted that Sheldon was refusing to look at her and wondered what was wrong, shrugging she went to get a drink and joined Penny, Bernadette and Emily in conversation

"Have you and Sheldon had an argument? Asked Bernadette

"No but he's being weird, I know that much" replied Amy glancing over to see Sheldon watching her

"Maybe it's because you are wearing not very much, its not often he gets to see that in you" suggested Emily

"Maybe but then all of you are wearing less than I am and he's not avoiding talking to you"

"Leave him be then, he will come to you when he wants you" replied Bernadette

"He does fancy you after all Amy, he's in avoidance at the moment" suggested Penny

"Shall we go and swim just to wind him up? Asked Amy

"Come on then but swim to enjoy yourself, don't let Sheldon dictate your mood" replied Penny

The girls instead of the pool went and sat in the hot tub, they were soon joined by their partners, except for Sheldon who stood awkwardly next to it

"Sheldon are you coming in? Asked Amy

"No its fine"

"I could do with another drink, be back shortly" said Amy climbing out of the tub and going to get a drink from the fridge, Sheldon followed her in

"Amy you do know I'm not ignoring don't you?

"Well it seems that way but it doesn't matter" replied Amy pouring herself a glass of wine

Sheldon glanced behind him nervously to see if anybody was watching and then took Amy to the front of the house out of sight of everybody

"What's wrong? Asked Amy

"You are driving me crazy, I am doing my best to keep control of my body functions but it's not helping when you are wearing next to nothing" replied Sheldon looking Amy up and down, Amy felt a shiver run through her body at the look he was giving her

"Well, what are you going to do about it then" Amy placed her hands under Sheldon's shirt and drew circles around his nipples

"I told you, we can only be intimate in the privacy our my apartment" said Sheldon not moving

"This is fairly intimate right now" commented Amy as she moved her hands down his belly and stopping at his pants, she looked up at Sheldon who had closed his eyes, seemingly enjoying her touch

"Don't stop" mumbled Sheldon before he kissed her hard on the mouth, Amy's hand was in the way and "accidentally" met his erection causing Sheldon to groan in her mouth as they kissed

"Everything ok, oh sorry" said Emily backing out of the room at the sight of Shamy kissing

"This is why we need privacy" grumbled Sheldon

"We can wait until our goodnight kiss" replied Amy taking his hand and leading him to the garden

"Sorry for interrupting back there" said Emily as Amy joined them back in the hot tub

"Its ok, Sheldon was just telling me that I am driving him crazy" Amy watched Sheldon come out of the lounge and join Leonard and Howard talking

"Yes I could see, Amy you go girl"

"I don't think that's a good idea, I am trying to give him the time he needs to adjust to the physical side and don't want to push him"

"Amy he is clearly smitten with you, just go for it" encouraged Penny

"I will see if he wants to join me in here"

"We will go in the pool out of your way, go on ask him" said Penny

Amy called Sheldon over as the girls got out and he agreed to get in, he was wearing his swimming shorts under his suit so stripped off in front of Amy, she took in his torso and gulped at how fit he was looking and his long legs, Sheldon climbed in and they rested awkwardly next to each other

"See its not so bad is it" said Amy taking a sip of her drink

"No its fine" replied Sheldon

As everybody else was in the pool they didn't notice Sheldon press against Amy and kiss her very quickly

"That was nice"

"Good, now I cannot do anymore with all these people around, you know that don't you?

"Of course, we can make up for that when we get home" replied Amy smiling at him

They got out together and joined everybody else in the pool and those sitting around the pool, Amy had a few drinks but she wasn't drinking to get drunk, she was merry though and very happy with her current life situation, just after midnight Raj let off fireworks to celebrate the arrival of Emily's birthday and they sang Happy Birthday to her, eventually at around 3am, everybody left the party and once Amy and Sheldon arrived back home, both were too tired to do anything than give each other a quick peck and go to bed

Sheldon was the first up although it was late when woke up and already past 11am, he had a shower and got dressed and made himself some tea, Amy emerged at this time and joined him

"Morning how are you feeling?

"Fine, I have a dry mouth from drinking too much though, great party though"

"It was, I am going to the comic book store shortly will you be ok to drive me?

"Of course, let me go and shower and then we can go"

Much later, Sheldon had cooked dinner for himself and Amy and once they were sat at the kitchen bench opposite each other and eating, he asked Amy a question

"How much notice do you have to give on your apartment?

"A month, why? Asked Amy taking a sip of water

"Maybe tomorrow you can hand your notice in then" replied Sheldon

Amy choked on her drink and once she recovered she looked at Sheldon surprised

"We still have three weeks to go though?

"Yes I know but I don't anticipate any problems, in that three weeks I can draw up a new roommate and relationship agreement"

"Can I suggest something?

"Go ahead"

"I agree to the agreements but if things go well, then we ditch them after one year of living together"

"Amy I need agreements to help run my life smoothly"

"Sheldon I would still drive you to work and other places without an agreement and I will still respect your schedule without an agreement, just trust me on this one"

"I will think about it and that's the best answer I can give right now"

"Ok and also the sleeping arrangements" started Amy before Sheldon interrupted

"They will stay the same for now, but I have been thinking about your sleepover suggestion and I think next weekend we can try it on Saturday night, just to see how it goes and there will be rules regarding that" said Sheldon

"Oh thank you" Amy jumped up and gave Sheldon a hug and a kiss before going back to her seat

"Also it will only be sleeping, I am not ready for anything else just yet despite my body telling me otherwise" replied Sheldon

"You got it" Amy was pleased at the progress Sheldon was making and wasn't going to push him further

"I am also aware that I don't tell you how much I enjoy kissing you"

"You just told me and that's good enough for me and I'm sure you wouldn't kiss me if you didn't like it" replied Amy

"Is it ridiculous to you that I made you sign an agreement to kissing?

"No not at all, I know you like order and I will respect that" replied Amy smiling at him, the smile gave Sheldon a tightening in his pants and he tried to ignore it

"Thank you, I will allow for flexibility but only in our apartment"

"Sure"

"By the way, I didn't dislike it when you touched my erection yesterday" said Sheldon rather matter of factly making Amy choke on her food this time

"Good to know" said Amy eventually once she stopped coughing

"If you need help with packing all your things up then I will help, I can ask the Leonard as well"

"Thank you that will be helpful and I am glad I asked you to do this, I was a little bit hesitant to do so"

"It makes sense really and not just because I need a driver but because I would prefer to have you close to me than not" replied Sheldon

"Good, perhaps we can buy a house in a couple of years then and keep to the same arrangement of "sleepovers" suggested Amy although she was hoping they would be in the same bed by then

"Leave here? Why would we do that? Asked Sheldon astonished

"Think of all the extra space, we both earn good money to throw money away on renting, so why not"

"Amy you are going to quick for me"

"Sorry one step at a time I know"

"Good, also I think we no longer need to do an assessment as I am pleased with everything"

Amy nodded and they finished their dinner, the next day Amy returned back to her apartment and went to find her landlord who accepted her one months notice and Amy started to box up her smaller things, she was excited that she would be living with her boyfriend

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cheers for reviews**_

_**M-Rated**_

The following week, their two date nights were curtailed to help Amy make a start on packing her things up, on Tuesday, she and Sheldon were joined by Leonard who was on his own in the evenings thanks to Penny's show rehearsals

"Amy are you going to bring everything over together or bit by bit? Asked Leonard as he sellotaped yet another box

"I think just hire a small van, I told the landlord I won't be needing to take the sofa and armchairs and most of the large kitchen equipment and he said he would keep them for the next tenants"

"You don't have any large things though do you?

"Apart from my wardrobes no, why?

"Forget about hiring a van then, we can get everything in your car and mine and if we rope in Wolowitz and Raj that will help as well" replied Leonard

"Good idea, lets leave the rest, Sheldon do you want Pizza?

"Yes go on then"

"I should also tell you that I am working late on Friday and wont be at the apartment until at least 1030, but I will be going to work later because of that" said Amy as she went to collect her phone

"Why are you working late?

"One of the people scheduled to work late, can't do it on Friday so I said I would, just one of those things"

"When are you moving in properly? Asked Leonard

"The weekend after Penny's play opens, we agreed that and it gives Sheldon time to process the change of me being there all the time" replied Amy as she called the pizza place

"Amy if you call them I will go and collect it, it will give you and Sheldon some time on your own" suggested Leonard

"Oh that's sweet of you but you don't have to do that"

"Its ok, I know how important it is for couples to have alone time" replied Leonard as he

"Thank you Leonard" said Amy beaming at him

Amy called the pizza place and Leonard went off to collect the pizzas, Amy walked to the kitchen to collect some glasses for drinks and when she turned round, Sheldon was right behind her, he pressed up against her and held her face in his hands

"We might not have long so I am just going to kiss you now" said Sheldon as they stared at each other

"Go ahead" smiled Amy as Sheldon's lips met hers, he held her waist close as Amy put her arms around his back as the kiss continued for some time, sometimes breaking away and then restarting, Amy could feel just how much Sheldon was enjoying it and they kissed walked over to the sofa and were still kissing when Leonard arrived back with the pizzas, although he knocked on the door first before entering which gave them enough time to break away

"Thank you for doing that Leonard, it was good of you"

"Your welcome" replied Leonard smiling at her as he noticed Sheldon looking uncomfortable with a cushion over his lap, he chuckled to himself and passed the pizzas to Amy to dish up

Sheldon and Leonard stayed for another hour before they left, Leonard said he would wait outside while Sheldon and Amy said goodbye to each other

"I am going to be busy tomorrow at work so come by at lunchtime" suggested Amy in between kisses

"How long will you have?

"About 20 minutes if I am lucky, I have the study to do and I have lectures in the morning and afternoon"

"I will bring you something, better go, will see you tomorrow Amy Farrah Fowler" said Sheldon giving her one last kiss before leaving

On Friday Amy arrived at 4a after a tiring day, she didn't go straight to bed this time and relaxed on the sofa with Sheldon who was watching one of his Star Trek DVDs

"Tomorrow we will go over the ground rules regarding our sleepover, I know you are too tired to take any of it in right now" said Sheldon as Amy ate her Chinese food

"Sure no problems, whatever you are comfortable with Sheldon"

"I find myself very comfortable with you lately Amy, I still need time to do more than just us kissing"

"I know, you have as much time as you like, I won't be pressuring you"

"Thank you Amy" Sheldon surprised Amy just as she took a mouthful of rice by kissing her

The next day at breakfast Sheldon went over his rules for their sleepover

"Ok, we need to decide whose room we are sleeping in"

"Shall we toss for it?

"Yes or we could use alternate rooms, my room this week and your room next"

"That works"

"Good now there will be no funny business when we are in bed, I am only just about able to control myself when you are near me, let alone if we are cuddled up together"

"Define funny business"

"I meant don't expect me to turn into somebody who ravishes you just because you are in bed with me, we will be wearing nightclothes and I will allow some kissing in bed"

"I agree to that"

"Good, I won't make you sign anything as I trust you to not break the rules"

"Thank you Sheldon" replied Amy giving Sheldon the sort of smile that made his pants tighten

At lunchtime Sheldon, Leonard, Raj and Howard went out to play kite flying and Bernadette came over to keep Amy company for lunch

"How are you feeling about the sleepover?

"Excited which probably sounds really lame"

"Of course its not, this is Sheldon after all"

"I wasn't expecting him to suggest it this weekend, after all he said it wouldn't happen until I moved in properly, I don't want to let him down"

"Amy it's only sleeping, don't worry about it" 

"He suggested that we just kiss in bed, I'm not sure he knows what he is letting himself in for, he gets turned on just kissing me standing up, so who knows what it will be like when we are in bed"

"Let him go as far as he can and if he stops you stop as well, that's all I can say really"

"I agree and I think once I move in properly, we will have a little party to celebrate"

"Sounds like a good idea, does Sheldon know?

"No but recently I have become very persuasive so he might go with it" replied Amy

Sheldon arrived back at 4pm, greeted Amy with a kiss despite the presence of his friends who looked on with surprise and went off to sort his laundry, leaving Amy grinning from ear to ear

"Usually he avoids public displays of affection for fear of mocking and not wanting to be like everybody else" said Amy

"He's becoming more comfortable with you then" replied Bernadette as she got up to leave with Howard

"Yes, Brunch tomorrow? Penny and Emily should be able to join us"

"Yes, 11am usual place" replied Bernadette leaving the apartment

While Sheldon did his laundry, Amy caught up with some work she had to do and then when Sheldon returned they watched TV for the remainder of the evening

"Right I suggest you go and get changed now and I will join you in the bedroom with hot milk for both us" said Sheldon a couple of hours later

Amy did that and not wanting to appear too eager, took her time getting changed in her own room and went to join Sheldon in his room, he was already in bed and laying down with the cover on Amy's side folded down for her to get in, Amy gulped slightly as she was feeling nervous about the whole thing and then joined Sheldon in bed, both of them laying rigid next to each other not moving, after a few minutes, Amy tentatively reached for Sheldon's hand and held it and that triggered Sheldon to shift over so their bodies were touching

"Amy this an unusual situation for me, I am not a cuddly person as you know" said Sheldon turning to his side

"I know its ok, the fact that I am even in bed with you is something" replied Amy

Amy turned to smile at him, the smile did something to Sheldon as his body started to betray him, he pulled Amy into his arms and kissed her, his erection straining against his pants as their bodies met, the kissing continued with Amy using her free hand to stroke Sheldon's tummy, she wasn't going to go any further than that, Sheldon parted Amy's mouth with his tongue and Amy did the same and with Amy making little moaning noises as she felt his erection push against her belly, she removed her hand from his tummy and stroked his face instead, this made Sheldon kiss her harder and he moved on top of her and thrust against her body, suddenly he stopped seemingly becoming aware of what he was doing

"I knew this was a bad idea" moaned Sheldon still on top of Amy looking down at her

"Do you want me to go back to my room?

"No, I want you to stay" replied Sheldon giving her another kiss

"Alright I think we should just sleep then" replied Amy smiling up at him, as he remained above her, his erection pressing against her belly was making her want to do things to him but she resisted

"Sleep is a good idea but I don't know how that is going to happen when I just want to kiss you all night" moaned Sheldon as he shifted his weight above Amy

Sheldon rolled off Amy and they both turned to their sides facing each other, Amy stroked Sheldon's face and kissed him briefly

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to"

"Thank you but as you can probably tell my body is having other ideas" Sheldon swung one leg over Amy's and held her tightly

"You know we could always spoon to sleep" suggested Amy

"I like that idea, but I am not finished with you yet" replied Sheldon

Sheldon's hands wandered under her nightie and fondled her upper legs, making Amy shiver and get goose bumps, they kissed again and continued kissing for some time as sleep appeared to be out of the question for now, eventually Sheldon turned Amy to her side and spooned her, he debated what to do with his arms but settled for holding her waist, he kissed Amy's neck and whispered in her ear

"Goodnight Amy Farrah Fowler"

"Goodnight Dr Cooper" Amy turned her head to give him a goodnight kiss and they settled down to sleep, although neither slept as both were feeling too turned on to do anything and Amy had Sheldon's arousal pressing against her back

Amy woke the next morning, when she checked the clock it was only 6am and she had a Sheldon still attached to her, trying to ease her way out of bed, she was pulled back, she turned to face Sheldon who looked exhausted

"I've been awake a while"

"Did you sleep well?

"No but you apparently did"

"Sorry, I guess you won't want to do this again"

"I didn't say that but for me to achieve REM sleep then our sleepovers will have to occur at weekends only, I need to be able to focus at work and I cant focus at work if I haven't slept properly because of a vixen in my bed" replied Sheldon

Amy smiled at the use of her nickname and just stared at Sheldon for a minute until he pulled her close and kissed her again

"I tell you what, I will go and you can go back to sleep, I am wide awake now" suggested Amy

"But you are my guest, I cannot leave you while I sleep"

"Its ok, look this is a situation that we will get used to, it might take time that's all"

"Do you think you are ready for coitus? Asked Sheldon suddenly

"I'm not sure, I do know that I enjoy us kissing and I enjoy how much you seem to enjoy it as well, are you ready?

"I am the same as you, my body may want you which means that I probably want you but it's the actual physical act of doing it that I am scared of" replied Sheldon

"You're scared? Why?

"Because it will be our first times together and I don't want to disappoint you, when Dr Sheldon Cooper does something it's because he does it correctly and with research"

"You won't disappoint me Sheldon, you never do and you have come so far recently that I am happy to wait, I need to build myself up for it as well" replied Amy

"I know neither of us have anything to compare to but I will make sure that when we do engage in the physical act of coitus that you will never forget it" said Sheldon firmly

"Good, next weekend we can do this again and we will be more relaxed, also we can build up to having the coitus as well but obviously there is no pressure" said Amy

Sheldon gave her a kiss and then took Amy's hand to his erection, Amy gave him a questioning look but he nodded and she gently fondled the tip, Sheldon closed his eyes at her touch and bucked against her hand, she wasn't sure how far Sheldon wanted her to go with this but she changed to gripping his erection and pumping it gently then leant over to kiss Sheldon again

"I think that's enough for now, I am just enjoying your touch and like you say we can practice with each other and see how far we can go" said Sheldon placing his hand over Amy's to stop her

"I agree"

"Good now I think I will go back to sleep for a little while, I wont be any use at paintball if I am sleepy" said Sheldon

"Ok but I will go sleep in my room, that way you have no distractions"

"You might be a distraction but you are a good one" said Sheldon as Amy gave him a kiss and got out of the bed

"Sleep well, I will come and wake you at 9 so you have time to get ready" said Amy at the door

As soon as Amy was out of the door Sheldon resumed his familiar sleeping position of on his back and he went to sleep immediately

At brunch Amy was asked about the sleepover

"It went well at least for me anyway, poor Sheldon didn't sleep much"

"Why? Asked Penny who nobody had seen for almost a week thanks to extensive rehearsals

"In his words, he had a vixen in bed with him that was distracting him"

"Did you two do anything in bed? Asked Bernadette

"We spent a long time kissing and cuddling but that was all, we or I slept with Sheldon spooning me and we will do it again next weekend"

"He likes it then" said Penny

"Yes although he said that it will only be at weekends as he needs his REM sleep to be able to focus at work which is fair enough" replied Amy taking a sip of orange juice

"You two are being very honest with each other, usually Sheldon is reluctant to talk about feelings" said Penny

"Yes I know but things are changing, he knows he can't keep things bottled up"

"You are a good influence on him then" commented Penny

"Maybe, anyway how are the rehearsals going, you don't have long now to go"

"Going really well, we open next week and because we are doing the whole play, it will take 3 hours to perform which means although we are scheduled for three weeks we wont be performing every day, it will be Friday to Tuesday with Wednesday and Thursday off for rest and rehearsals, if I ever do a stage play again I will make it a shorter one" replied Penny with some feeling

"This could be a good success, maybe it will lead to other things" suggested Amy

"Hopefully" replied Penny as Amy's phone beeped

"Oh my mother wants me to visit her"

"When?

"I will go next weekend and see if Sheldon wants to come, it's been a while since I have seen her and she likes to guilt trip me about it"

"Or you could invite her to the apartment and have us there as well if you like" suggested Bernadette

"That's a good idea, I will speak with Sheldon about it first though"

They soon finished up brunch, Penny and Amy drove back to Los Robles together and went into their respective apartments, Sheldon was back and working on his laptop at his desk

"Hi, how was paintball? Asked Amy coming up behind him and giving him a hug and kissing his cheek

"It was good, we won of course"

"Excellent, now you can say no but my mother has requested to see me next weekend, would you like to go with me?

"What day?

"I was thinking Sunday afternoon for dinner or we could invite her here"

"Invite her here"

"You sure about that? She will probably interrogate you"

"Its fine, I can handle it with you beside me"

"I will make arrangements then, have you got much more to do? Asked Amy indicating his work

"Yes I've only just started but I can stop for you"

"No that wasn't what I meant, I was enough of a distraction last night, I will go shopping for dinner ingredients and give you some peace"

"Really?

"Yes"

"Thank you Amy, you are turning into the perfect housemate" replied Sheldon pulling Amy onto his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a kiss

"I do my best, see you later"

Amy went out and took her time as she felt she had distracted Sheldon from his work enough that weekend and when she returned Sheldon was just closing his laptop, they enjoyed dinner together before they settled down in front of the TV for the rest of the evening

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

_**There will be a bit of m-rated stuff going on here, stepping things up a bit**_

On Monday Amy had only just got to work when she was called to see President Siebert immediately, wondering what could possibly be wrong she made her way to his office and went in

"Good morning Dr Fowler, please take a seat"

"Thank you, is there something wrong?

"No, in fact this is good news, you and Dr Gunderson have just received an award for your work on the Visual Stimuli study last year"

"That's fantastic, which award?

"The Jacob P Waletsky award for outstanding research, you will both be required to travel to Washington DC for a ceremony to collect the award and the cash prize as well"

"How much is the cash prize?

"$25,000 each, all travel and hotel expenses are paid for and you will be going at the end of September"

"Thank you for letting me know, I wasn't expecting to get an award for it"

"Well you and Dr Gunderson were nominated by several people who were impressed with the results, by the way it's the annual Neuroscience awards so there will be other winners there as well, myself and Dr Grayson will be in attendance as well"

"Can I take anybody with me?

"Yes but they will have to pay their own expenses, you can take Dr Cooper as your significant other"

"Thank you, I should go and tell him now"

"You do that and congratulations, I will give you more details as I get them"

Amy left the office and made her way to the physics department, Sheldon wasn't alone as he had Leonard, Howard and Raj with him

"Hello" said Amy walking in

"Hi Amy, you ok? Asked Sheldon curious to see her

"Oh yes, I have just won a prize for my work in the Visual Stimuli work I did last year with Dr Gunderson"

"Congratulations" replied Sheldon giving her a hug

"Thank you, I have to go to Washington DC at the end of September to receive the prize and cash reward which is $25,000 will you come with me?

"Of course, do we have to pay hotel expenses?

"No everything is paid for, I was hoping that perhaps we can get our friends to join us, but you will have to pay though, although I can use my prize money to do that"

"Amy don't be silly, we will be delighted to join you, its exciting seeing somebody get an award when they are not drunk up on stage" replied Leonard looking at Sheldon

"What does that mean? Asked Amy

"Sheldon received an award a few years ago and was so nervous that some of us may of spiked his drink to calm him down, I am surprised you haven't seen the youtube video" replied Leonard

"That's because I hacked into your computer and deleted it" replied Sheldon glaring at him

"Well anyway I was just passing on my news, we can go out for a celebration tonight, all of us I hope" suggested Amy

"Count us in, only Penny won't be there unless we go out Friday after the show? Replied Leonard

"That's a good idea, we will do that instead, see you all at lunchtime" replied Amy smiling at her boyfriend and friends and leaving the office

Amy had a lecture to give at 11am but found herself far too excited to think about it, eventually she settled for using some of the video that had been taken during the study to show the students and at lunchtime she went to the lab to check in on the addiction study, there was only a month left and it was starting to wind down, she already had plans for a new one starting in November, afterwards she went back to her lab only to find Sheldon there

"Hi Sheldon, sorry I was busy"

"Its ok, I should congratulate you properly" replied Sheldon turning and locking her door

He turned back to Amy who was sitting on the edge of her desk and pulled her into his arms and kissed her, the force of Sheldon's body on Amy's made her fall back on to the desk with him thrusting against her, both of them enjoying the moment until her office phone rang and launched them both across the room in shock at the noise

Amy answered it and had a short conversation before joining Sheldon who had brought her lunch

"That was Siebert wanting me to sign a new contract here"

"What sort of contract?

"I am on a rolling annual contract and he doesn't want to lose me, technically I could go anywhere to work but I will stay here, I have a meeting tomorrow regarding that, I think my stock has just risen with my prize"

"If you left then I would follow you" announced Sheldon

"Don't be silly, your research funding is only valid here at Caltech and anyway I want to stay"

The week passed quickly as Amy finished packing her belongings up, she also heard from her mother who wanted Amy to come to her house and to bring Sheldon, Amy agreed to this and on Friday everybody went to the opening of Penny's play, three hours later everybody emerged from the theatre looking exhausted and congratulated Penny on her performance and they went off to a local late night bar to celebrate, although Penny didn't have anything to drink as she was performing again the next day

Soon it was Saturday evening again and Sheldon had done his laundry early as he wanted to spend time with Amy and they were currently enjoying Chinese food and watching TV

"I think we can just relax in bed tonight and I will try not to think too much about what we are doing" suggested Sheldon

"Sure but remember we don't have to do anything beyond our comfort zone" replied Amy

"A year ago this would have been out of my comfort zone but I am getting there Amy, you can see that"

Amy smiled at him and moved closer to him and stroked his leg and kissed him briefly, Sheldon moved her hand to his erection which was straining against his pants

"You like when I do that huh?

"Mmmm" Sheldon had closed his eyes and was enjoying Amy massaging his erection, Amy then unzipped his trousers and reached inside his pants to get a firmer grip, Sheldon shot off the sofa in surprise

"Sorry, I won't do that again"

"No I wasn't expecting that, please continue" said Sheldon sitting back down next to her

Amy settled for straddling him instead and they enjoyed a make out session, with Sheldon running his hands up and down Amy's back, his erection pushing against Amy's core as she moved with him bucking up against her, Amy moaned into Sheldon's mouth as he moved his hands to her breasts and her erect nipples, then he suddenly stopped and they sat staring into each others eyes

"Why did you stop? Asked Amy

"I just want to make sure we are doing this right"

"I have no complaints Sheldon"

"Good because we can call this a practice run if you like for when we do actually have coitus, it feels pretty close right now" replied Sheldon

"Maybe it's because we have clothing between us that we can relax and enjoy it so much, we know that's all it is at the moment"

"You are correct as always, come on bed"

"But its still early" said Amy looking at her watch

"Who said anything about sleeping" replied Sheldon winking at her

"Um, are we wearing clothes in bed?

"Yes, I think that is best"

Amy attempted to climb off Sheldon only to find she had cramp in her leg, Sheldon lifted her up and carried her to her room to get changed while he did the same, Amy changed in double quick time, she had recently bought a new nightie, one that wasn't floor length but was a respectable knee length and she went to Sheldon's room, he wasn't in bed but sitting on the bed waiting for her, when he saw he held his hands out to her and she sat down next to him

"Remember we stop if we feel things are going too far, ok? "

"Yes I agree"

Sheldon nodded and then they kissed where they were and they moved to the top of the bed, still kissing and cuddling, despite the clothing they still managed to fondle parts of each other, Amy had reached into Sheldon's pants to pump his erection, she still hadn't seen it but she knew from the feeling that it was going to be big and wondered how it could possibly fit inside her, at that moment Sheldon moved on top of her and they started to grind against each other, Amy's nightie started to ride up and with Sheldon's erection threatening to escape his pants, Amy gasped as Sheldon lifted her nightie completely and took one of her breasts in his mouth and licked her erect nipple

"Hoo" moaned Amy as Sheldon moved on to the next one, still grinding against her, Amy reached for his erection again and gently squeezed it, this made Sheldon groan and frantically suck at Amy's neck, then kissed her hard on the lips, Amy had never felt so much passion when Sheldon stopped suddenly

"Sorry I need to compose myself"

"It's ok" Amy's mind was in lust at what he had been doing to her

"You don't know what you do to me Amy" replied Sheldon as he moved off her and sat up resting against the headboard

"Oh I think I can see and tell" replied Amy as his erection sprung free of his pants and Amy looked on wide eyed at the enormity of it

"Then help me" moaned Sheldon holding his head in his hands

"Help you? How?

"This is because of you Amy" replied Sheldon gripping Amy's hand, he guided it to his swollen cock, Amy gave it another gentle squeeze and Sheldon groaned at her touch

"You want me to finish the job? Amy asked just to be sure

"Yes, I have been having to do it myself but I would get more pleasure with you helping me and you seem to know what to do" replied Sheldon as Amy flicked the top of his cock and he bucked against her hand

"I'm only using my hands though"

Sheldon who had his eyes closed, opened them quickly and looked at her wide eyed at that comment

"What other way were you thinking?

"Orally" replied Amy matter of factly

"Just hands for now" replied Sheldon still looking a bit shocked

"Let's go then" said Amy

They resumed kissing and cuddling and Amy started to pump his swollen cock, slowly at first but then building up, the faster she went the harder Sheldon kissed her, after a few minutes of pumping she felt Sheldon stiffen, he stopped kissing her but still had his mouth on hers and let out a guttural moan and suddenly Amy's hand was filled with his cum as Sheldon orgasmed, his body jerking and he was making unintelligible noises as Amy held him until he stopped jerking and once he recovered his breathing, he kissed Amy hard

"You can help me all the time from now on" said Sheldon before dozing off into Amy's chest

Amy chuckled to herself and reached for some tissues to clean up the mess and lay there with Sheldon dozing in her arms, she was happy that he had trusted her to do that, Sheldon woke up about 15 minutes later and kissed Amy

"Thank you that was amazing, I don't want to take advantage of you like that" 

"You wasn't taking advantage Sheldon, you asked me to do something for you and I agreed, I rather liked it actually"

"You did? But you didn't get any benefit out of it"

"The benefit I got was seeing you being relieved, literally" chuckled Amy

Sheldon just looked at her and they spent more time kissing and cuddling before tiredness overcame them, they went to sleep, instead of spooning they lay on their sides facing each other with there legs entwined and Sheldon's erection pressing against her, when Amy woke in the morning she was facing Sheldon who was in a deep sleep, she licked her lips which appeared to be very dry and attempted to get out of bed without waking Sheldon, he woke as soon as she moved though

"Stay with me"

"I am just going to get a drink, I will be back in a minute"

"Ok"

Amy went to the bathroom and checked her lips and was surprised to find she had a small love bite on her chest and swollen lips, she went to the kitchen and made two glasses of water and took them to Sheldon's room, he gulped down the water and when Amy got into bed he pulled her close and kissed her

"I almost wish we didn't have to go out today"

"I know but my mother wants to see us and its only fair we tell her that we are moving in together as well"

"Need more sleep but I need you more" commented Sheldon

Sheldon reached under Amy's nightie and inserted his fingers into her wetness making Amy shiver at his touch, for somebody who had never given a woman pleasure, he seemed remarkably skilled at finding Amy's clit and as they kissed, he pleasured her until she experienced the same reactions Sheldon had the night before when she made him come, although she made more noise as her orgasm ripped through her body, Sheldon was still fingering her while she was orgasming and Amy thought she would go through the roof as her clit became more and more sensitive

"Stop" whimpered Amy holding his hand still

"What's wrong? Asked Sheldon removing his fingers

"When a woman orgasms, you need to stop as it gets ultra sensitive down there and your very touch is amazing, I can't even think straight" replied Amy as Sheldon kissed her again

"I hope you enjoyed it then"

"Enjoyed it? It was fantastic, better than when I have to do it myself" replied Amy then clapping her hand over her mouth at her honesty, she looked at Sheldon who was looking wide eyed again in surprise

"You-you do it yourself?

"Yes, just like you have to do it yourself"

"Fascinating"

They spent more time just kissing before they eventually got up and showered separately and had breakfast, after breakfast Sheldon had some work to do while Amy tidied up

"How far does your mother live?

"She lives in Glendale, near to my apartment actually"

"Would you like me to wear a suit?

"No Sheldon that's very sweet of you though, just wear what you feel comfortable in"

"Is what I am wearing ok now? Asked Sheldon indicating his red pants and flash t-shirt

"Yes you look perfect to me"

Two hours later they were ready to go, Amy's lips were still swollen but she covered them with lipstick to try and hide it and wore a top that covered her upper chest to avoid questions about the love bite and they drove the short distance to Amy's mother's house, they arrived in quick time thanks to a lack of traffic and Amy parked in the driveway of the house and they got out and went to the door

"You ready? Asked Amy to Sheldon who was looking pale

"Yes" Sheldon took Amy's hand for support as she rang the doorbell and Amy's mother appeared at the door

"Amy, Sheldon welcome" said Amy's mom standing aside

"Thanks mom" Amy followed her mother into the sitting room and introduced Sheldon

"Sheldon this is my mother Linda, mom this is Sheldon" 

"Yes I remember from that Skype call you made and your endless mentions of him"

"Nice to meet you" said Sheldon politely offering to shake her hand, Linda shook the accepted hand and poured them both some tea

"Amy I am disappointed that you have not kept in touch with me, I send you enough texts that you don't respond to"

"I know, sorry about that but Sheldon and I have some news for you"

"You're not pregnant are you?

"No" Amy didn't need to look at Sheldon for his response to that question, she knew he would be horrified

"Good, Sheldon is your only boyfriend and you don't want to rush into things"

"Mom, Sheldon has been my boyfriend for 4 years now and what we were going to tell you was that I am moving in with him"

"I see, when?

"Next weekend, we have had a living together at weekends trial for the past three months and it has worked"

"Presumably Sheldon you will do the right thing by Amy?

"The right thing? Queried Sheldon puzzled

"Yes, I expect you to get married next"

"Mom, that is up to us if we want to get married, right now we are very happy as things are"

"Why?

"Why what?

"Why are you happy at just living with him, don't you want to get married?

"Mother please stop, we didn't come here for an interrogation" replied Amy as she noticed Sheldon looking uncomfortable at the current line of questioning

"Fine I should also tell you that Aunt Flora will be having her 97th birthday party at the nursing home in three weeks time, you and Sheldon are invited, hopefully you will be able to attend this one"

"I would like that" replied Sheldon

"I'm not sure we will be able to attend as that same week, I will be spending in Washington DC as I have won a top science prize and Sheldon and I will be going to receive it"

"Well done, I told you if you worked hard, you would get rewards, try and make it if you can, it might be her last birthday"

"Aunt Flora is made of strong stuff, she has plenty of life left in her" commented Amy

Linda didn't answer but took them through to the kitchen where she served up a roast chicken dinner, she asked Sheldon plenty of questions about his work and eventually she seemed to warm to him, especially as she caught them kissing when she returned to the room after taking a phone call

"Amy I would like to see you more often, don't leave it so long next time" said Linda as they prepared to leave

"Sure mom" Amy gave her a hug and waited while Sheldon debated with himself how to say goodbye, he settled on shaking her hand and they left the house

Sheldon didn't say much on the way back to the apartment, which made Amy wonder if he was thinking about the marriage comments, she resolved to ask him once they were back home

"Sheldon I am sorry for my mother and the things she said about marriage"

"I guess she is just looking out for you Amy, its fine"

"It's not fine really when she thinks she can interfere in things, I don't want you to feel there is a hidden agenda because there really isn't"

"I know but I also know you want more than just living together, I am doing my best here Amy"

"I know and I am not putting pressure on you, lets enjoy what we are doing now, I will be moving in next weekend and I am looking forward to that"

"Me too, you should bring your desk as Leonard has taken his, if you need more space we can make space"

"Its fine Sheldon, I have everything covered"

"Good now I have spoken to Leonard, Raj and Howard who are all happy to help move your boxes over on Saturday morning, I will obviously help you"

"Then perhaps we can spend Friday night at my apartment, so we can prepare for their arrival"

"But we agreed that we only have Saturdays as sleepovers"

"Let's mix it up" suggested Amy leaning over to stroke his face and pepper him with kisses

"You have persuaded me and we will have a small party in the afternoon"

"Good"

"I have written some changes into the roommate agreement and the relationship agreement which I will present to you once you are officially moved in" announced Sheldon

Amy just answered by kissing him and they spent the rest of the evening having a make out session on the sofa

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for reviews and follows, they are all appreciated**_

When Amy got to work on Monday she found a note on her desk asking her to go and see President Siebert, she was surprised when she arrived to find Sheldon, Leonard, Raj and Howard all there

"Thank you all for coming, as you know Dr Fowler is going to be receiving an award in three weeks time, now we know that you were all planning to go with Dr Fowler and Dr Cooper and we don't have a problem with that, but we are going to pay for your travel and hotel expenses"

"Why is that? Asked Leonard

"To have our top scientists and Howard at a major awards ceremony supporting Dr Fowler will give us good representation, the ceremony will be streamed live on the internet and there will be a formal party afterwards, so its strictly black tie only for men I am afraid"

"What about me? Asked Amy

"Cocktail dresses are on the list of approved clothing wear" replied Siebert

"Are we allowed to bring our partners? Asked Leonard

"Yes"

"Are we staying in the hotel where the ceremony is taking place? Asked Amy

"No but the hotel is opposite the conference centre and the after party is in the hotel" replied Siebert

"Is Dr Gunderson coming from Sweden to attend? I haven't been able to get hold of him"

"Yes, so you can decide between the two of you how you wish your acceptance speech to go"

"You got it"

"The ceremony will start at 7pm on September 25th and it should last for an hour and then the party will commence at 830pm, I will email you all details of the hotel and the schedule for the time we are all there in due course" replied Siebert dismissing them

Sheldon walked Amy back to her office and Amy was deep in thought

"Sheldon you don't mind if we forgo date night on Thursday so I can go late night shopping for an outfit?

"Of course not, we will be living together by Saturday anyway"

"Thanks, I will see if Bernadette and Emily want to come with me, I wish Penny could but she's busy, but at least the play will be finished by the time of the ceremony and she can come with us"

"True, are you nervous about the speech?

"A little but I will just pretend that I am talking to my students, I will be able to cope better that way" replied Amy as they entered her office

"Shall I come by at lunchtime? Asked Sheldon who was hovering by the door

"I would like that" replied Amy smiling at him and giving him a kiss

"I won't be able to concentrate on work now" mumbled Sheldon as they continued kissing

"I am sure you will, go on" replied Amy opening the door for him

"Vixen" mumbled Sheldon as he left

On Thursday, Amy met with Bernadette and Emily and they went to Beverley Hills, all of them were going to the event, they went to several stores on Rodeo Drive, Penny had asked them to get something for her as well as she didn't have enough time to go shopping, Amy managed to find a tailored dress that while she was in the store the store assistant adjusted for her size and the others all found suitable outfits, they stopped at a bar for a quick drink before they went home

On Friday, Amy and Sheldon went to her apartment to spend her last night there, she was excited about living with her boyfriend and couldn't wait

"I haven't told my mother we are going to live together yet, maybe we could do that now before we eat? Suggested Sheldon as they entered the apartment

"Good idea" replied Amy taking the food to the kitchen to dish up

"As I didn't see you at all today, there is something I want to do first" said Sheldon following her to the kitchen and taking her hand and leading her to the sofa

"What would you like to do Dr Cooper? Asked Amy flirting with him

Sheldon didn't say anything and pulled Amy into his arms and kissed her, Amy responded with passion and very quickly Sheldon had moved Amy so she was underneath him and they were grinding together and fondling various parts of each other, they were so engrossed in each other that they almost missed the knocking of the door

"Darn it" exclaimed Sheldon climbing off Amy so she could go to the door, when Amy got to the door she found her landlord there

"Hi Amy, what time are you leaving tomorrow?

"We should be out of here by 11am at the latest"

"Ok, I will come by to collect the key, I have a tenant ready to move in on Sunday, so I will send in a clean up team after you"

"Oh, well it's already clean and the only things I am leaving behind are those I mentioned to you" replied Amy

"Its standard procedure that's all, see you tomorrow Amy" the landlord nodded to Sheldon and left

"So we were about to call your mother? Suggested Amy rejoining Sheldon on the sofa

"Best to get it out of the way" replied Sheldon as he set up his laptop and called Mary who answered straight away

"Shelley how are you darlin?

"Good mom, Amy and I have decided to live together and she will be moving in tomorrow"

"That's good news, the trial obviously went well then"

"Yes, Amy proved to be the perfect housemate"

"Shelley, Amy is more than that though surely?

"Of course but whilst the trial was a success we are going to work on the next stage of our relationship" replied Sheldon

"I hope you are not sinning"

"No mother"

"Good, you can save that for when you get married, presumably you are getting married? 

"Mother if and when we decide to get married we will tell you, for now Amy and I are very happy with our current status, I have to go as we are off out now"

"Fine Shelley but this conversation is not over, have a good night"

"Bye" Sheldon signed off and let out a sigh

"I take it the going out line was just a ruse to get your mother off Skype" asked Amy bringing over his Chinese food

"You guessed correctly, thanks"

They ate quickly and then Sheldon helped Amy with the remainder of what was left to pack up, the apartment was looking bare with everything piled into boxes and after Amy persuaded Sheldon to have half a glass of wine, they went to bed

"I must say it's weird to sleep in a strangers bed" commented Sheldon as he got in beside Amy

"It's only for one night" replied Amy as she lay on her side and leaned over to kiss Sheldon

Sheldon nodded and they kissed for a long time, they had started to become very daring with each other as the kissing continued and various parts of their bodies became exposed, Sheldon moved on top of Amy and with Sheldon thrusting into Amy's core, he became more and more horny for her, Amy wrapped her legs around his bum and he pressed against her

"Amy I need you" mumbled Sheldon as his base desires for her overruled his mind

"I want you as well but we need to wait, apart from taking the pill, I have no other protection, you don't have condoms do you/?

"No"

"Then we wait, we are enjoying each other, lets wait until the right time" replied Amy

Amy kissed him again and reached for his erection and started to pump and fondle his cock, Sheldon was so aroused that it didn't take long for him to come and he collapsed on top of Amy shaking, he kissed her for a long time while his body recovered and they lay in each others arms

"Amy I am so glad you asked me to do this trial, maybe it was just the push I needed to further explore intimacy with you"

"It worked then didn't it" smiled Amy

"Indeed and you are right, we don't need to rush into coitus, I promised you that it will be something you wont forget and I intend to keep that promise, you wont get anything less from me" replied Sheldon

"Hoo" If Amy wasn't already turned on then this statement only increased her arousal for Sheldon, she kissed him and they drifted off to sleep in each others arms

The next morning they woke up early as planned, Leonard, Raj, Howard and Bernadette came over with breakfast and afterwards they loaded up the cars with Amy's boxes, with 5 cars filled with Amy's belongings Amy realised that only one trip was needed, she decided to leave her wardrobes for the new tenant, Sheldon had provided enough storage for her, the landlord came by at 1030 just as the last box was taken out and wished Amy luck for the future, she gave him the key and left the apartment without looking back

When they got to Los Robles, Amy was glad the elevator was working especially as the boys struggled with the heavier boxes and her desk, as the boxes filled up Amy's room, she wondered where she was going to store everything but decided not to worry about that for now, she set up her computer equipment in the same place Leonard used to have his and turned to her friends, Emily and Penny had joined them

"As a thank you for all of your help, Sheldon and I are going to take you to the Langham Hotel for lunch"

"Amy you don't have to do that, we were happy to help" replied Leonard

"Its fine, I want to do this and also as a thank you for you all coming with me to the prize ceremony at the end of the month"

"Are you still having a party tonight? Asked Penny

"No it's why we wanted to do lunch as I know you are performing, how's the audience figures going?

"We have sold out every night, at the moment the plan is to finish the same week we go to Washington DC and have a two week break before we either continue at the Pasadena Theatre or move it to another location, kind of like a tour really"

"That's great news"

"Yes, it's just tiring"

"You will be able to relax and enjoy yourself in DC then" replied Amy as they all left the apartment

The group spent an enjoyable couple of hours at the hotel before leaving, the boys came back to 4a to play video games and Amy sorted Sheldon's laundry for him while he was playing

That night after Amy joined Sheldon in the laundry room, they had a make out session on the couch and just before bed, Amy asked Sheldon about the sleeping arrangements

"Well we spent last night sleeping together and I haven't given you the new agreements yet, lets leave it until next week" said Sheldon as they walked to the bedrooms

"Ok, goodnight Sheldon" Amy kissed him and went to her room, she felt disappointed that Sheldon didn't want to share with her on her first official night living there, she got changed and climbed into bed, she debated with herself about pushing him further and decided that wasn't a good idea and drifted off to sleep

Meanwhile next door Sheldon was cursing himself, he wanted Amy in bed with him like their previous Saturday nights, but he had agreed that they would only spend one night at the weekend together, thinking about Amy in his bed and how they made out together and how skilled Amy was at relieving him only gave him an erection, frustrated with himself he tossed and turned trying to sleep which was impossible with thoughts of Amy running through his mind, deciding that he was only torturing himself he got out of bed and went to Amy's room, the door was slightly open, he looked in to see that she was fast asleep, he had no hesitation as he climbed into bed besides her and held her close, Amy didn't even stir but Sheldon felt happier and fell asleep immediately

The next morning Amy woke up with Sheldon's arms around her breasts, she turned her head to look at him and realised he must have been unable to sleep, she was so comfortable that she decided to stay in bed and wiggled against Sheldon as he stretched in his sleep

Both of them woke up a couple of hours later, Amy turned over to face him and gave him a kiss

"Morning Sheldon, this is a nice surprise but isn't this breaking the rules" Amy reached into his pyjama top and stroked his chest

"Well I thought you might need company" replied Sheldon not giving away his own feelings but Amy saw through him but didn't say anything to contradict him

"You are correct, I couldn't sleep for thinking about you" replied Amy smiling at him

"Regarding that, I think we can add Friday and Saturdays as sleepovers, weekends are best because I know I won't be able to sleep with you besides me during the week"

"I agree to that"

"Good now as your first official morning living with me, I shall cook you breakfast and then we can make a start on organising these boxes" replied Sheldon

"You got it"

"Now as for your book collection, there is enough space in the living room to put them with mine and your DVD collection can come out there as well"

"Well as I brought my TV and I know you are not keen on most of the things I watch, I was going to keep them in here for now, I can set up a shelving unit"

"Oh well I added the TV schedule to the roommate agreement but if you are happy to watch your programs in here, I can scrap that then"

"Good idea" replied Amy she was comfortable in bed with him and didn't want to get out, Sheldon was apparently feeling the same as he pulled her close and started kissing her then remembered something he wanted to say

"Amy you mentioned previously that you would do everything even without agreements, did you mean that?

"Of course but I want you to have the agreements as it makes you feel safe"

"We will stick to the agreements then" replied Sheldon

Sheldon left Amy in bed while he did a cooked breakfast for them and broke another of his rules by bringing the food to the bedroom and they had breakfast in bed, after breakfast Amy washed up while Sheldon showered and then they spent the rest of the day organising Amy's belongings and Sheldon cooked dinner for the two of them as well and they ended the day making out on the sofa with Amy encouraging Sheldon to have half glass of wine to celebrate her first full day living at 4a

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Two weeks later**_

_**M-Rated **_

In the two weeks that Amy and Sheldon had lived together, things were going well, Amy had stuck to the schedule and driven Sheldon everywhere he wanted to go and Sheldon had managed to mainly contain himself during week nights when they didn't sleep together, the day before they went to Washington DC it also happened to be anything can happen Thursday and the boys were hanging out together at 4a while the girls went 4b and questioning Amy on the living arrangements

"Does Sheldon know how you feel about him? Asked Penny pouring them all wine

"Do you mean have I told him that I love him?

"Yes" 

"No, it's going to so well at the moment that I don't want to scare him off, just getting to this point is an achievement" replied Amy

"I know from experience that you should talk about these things Amy"

"I know and maybe we will talk about it but with Sheldon you have to take little steps, we are doing well in the intimacy and that's what we need to concentrate on"

"How far have you gone with him? Have you had sex? Asked Bernadette

"Not full sex no but we have pleasured each other, we are in agreement that we should wait and to quote Sheldon he is going to give me the best experience ever"

"Well you have nothing to compare it to so if it is bad it can only get better right? Asked Penny

"Oh it won't be bad, Sheldon is turning out to be a very skilled lover from what I have experience so far" replied Amy smiling to herself

"You still only having weekend sleepovers? Asked Emily

"Yes its working well, Sheldon has only come into my room twice in two weeks and to quote him again, he thought I needed company, which means he needed company"

"But why don't you just sleep together every night? Asked Bernadette

"Because it was part of my suggestion of living together, Sheldon needs to get used to me being there all of the time and I am happy with the situation, its fun"

"Really? Asked Penny

"Totally, I don't want to push Sheldon and he appreciates that" replied Amy shrugging

_**The next day the **_group were up early as their flight to Washington was due to leave at 9am, they met President Siebert and Dr Grayson at the airport and all of them were whisked to the first class lounge much to Amy's surprise but none of them complained when they were all offered free champagne while they waited, eventually their flights were called and Amy knowing how nervous a flyer Sheldon was held his hand for take off and he put his arm around her shoulders and they shared a kiss as the plane took off, they were served breakfast on the plane and afterwards most of the group dozed off and once they landed at Ronald Reagan airport, they had another surprise when they went through to arrivals and there was a well dressed man with a sign for Amy Farrah Fowler

"That's me" said Amy approaching him

"Yes, you and your group follow me please"

"We have a limo to take us to the hotel" announced Siebert as they followed the man

"Is this part of the free weekend I am getting as part of the prize? Asked Amy

"Yes and you are in the best room in the hotel, actually all of you are in very good rooms, so make the most of it, but please note apart from Amy and Sheldon you will have to pay for your mini bar bill, that is definitely not included" replied Siebert

They reached the pick up area and were greeted with a long white limousine stocked with champagne and orange juice for Sheldon, the journey to the hotel didn't take very long and as they climbed out they saw the conference centre further down the road

"Please be ready in reception by 6pm, there is a photo shoot arranged for you and Dr Gunderson" said Siebert to Amy as they entered the hotel

They all checked in and were shown to their rooms, Amy and Sheldon were on the top floor with a suite that included a living room, a bathroom with a gold plated Jacuzzi bath and a bedroom with a balcony that carried on across the living room

"Sheldon this room is amazing" said Amy sinking onto the four poster bed, Sheldon sat beside her and put his arm around her waist

"Well when you win a prize like yours, you certainly deserve it"

"True, I better hang my dress up, I don't want it to crease, I need a drink as I am feeling nervous"

"I would stick to soft drinks, you only have three hours to go anyway"

"Imagine what we could do in three hours" replied Amy smiling at Sheldon in a way that got him immediately aroused

Nothing further was said as they scrambled up the head of the bed and lay kissing and cuddling for some time both of them enjoying each other

"Amy I am very proud of you for winning the prize" said Sheldon suddenly

"Oh thank you, that means a lot" replied Amy smiling at him

"Well I mean it" replied Sheldon as he moved on top of Amy and pinned her to the bed, he kissed her again and as she reached into his pants to fondle his erection, he groaned and kissed her harder, bucking against her hand as she pleasured him

"Perhaps we can take things a step further later" suggested Amy

"A step further? How?

"Maybe we could make use of the Jacuzzi bath together"

"I would like that, are we doing that now or after the party?

"I think after the party, don't you? Replied Amy giving him another kiss, she checked the time and realised she would have to start getting ready

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?

"No actually I need to speak to Dr Gunderson, we have exchanged emails regarding our speech and have agreed to keep it short and not waffle on, he said I should speak so I agreed to it"

"You will see him at the photo shoot, can't it wait? Asked Sheldon pulling Amy back into his arms as she attempted to get off the bed

"Maybe but we don't have time for anything else, I need to have a shower and get ready"

"Go on then" replied Sheldon letting her go

An hour later Amy was ready, her dress which was a mid blue tailored dress with a belt accessorizing the middle fit perfectly and when she went into the living room, her friends were all waiting for her, the girls were looking lovely in their outfits and the guys all in tuxedos

"Looking good Amy, nervous? Asked Penny

"A little, I think more because it's being streamed live on the internet and I have a fear of falling over or messing up my speech"

"You will be fine" said Sheldon giving her a hug and a kiss

"Who would of thought we would see supportive Sheldon and with him kissing Amy in front of us" commented Howard

"If your wife won an important award, would you not do the same? Asked Sheldon defending himself

"Of course but this is new with you"

"Amy is a good influence" replied Sheldon as they left the room

Amy waited until everybody was out of earshot and spoke to Sheldon

"By the way looking very handsome tonight Dr Cooper" said Amy giving him a quick kiss and straightening his bow

"Can say the same about yourself Amy" replied Sheldon holding out his arm for Amy to link hers though

When they arrived at reception President Siebert asked everybody but Amy to wait while she and Dr Gunderson had their photo shoot in a nearby room and then they walked across the road to the conference centre which now had a red carpet outside and a possie of photographers

"Nobody said anything about press being here" moaned Amy

"Just smile and keep going, it will be ok" said Penny

Amy took Sheldon's hand and as they stepped onto the carpet, they were called for pictures either side of them, Amy posed as naturally as she possibly could and then entered the building, she looked behind to see her friends who were being pictured as well

Once inside the conference centre they were left to mingle outside the hall with passing waiters offering canapés and refreshments

"Amy do you know where we are sitting? Asked Penny

"I'm not sure, I think there is a seating plan somewhere but I haven't seen it" replied Amy as she saw Siebert making a beeline for her

"Dr Fowler you and Dr Gunderson will be seated in the front row as prize winners, you will be allowed one other person with you"

"Can I take Sheldon with me? Asked Amy

"Yes of course, I expect he is relieved he is not the recipient"

"Extremely so" replied Amy watching Sheldon talk with Leonard

"Everybody else in your group including me will be seated just behind you so you will have familiar faces nearby" Sierbert shook her and Dr Gunderson's hands and disappeared into the crowd

With 15 minutes to go before the ceremony started everybody was called into the hall, Amy noticed all the cameras and clutched onto Sheldon's hand as they were guided to their seats, soon the lights went dim and the ceremony started

There was 12 prize recipients for various neuroscience awards and Amy and Dr Gunderson were listed as the last one and Amy admired how none of them seemed nervous when they spoke and started to calm down, she spoke to students every day at Caltech and used her experience of that to calm her nerves, Sheldon was helping by holding her hand and eventually it came to Amy and Dr Gunderson's award

"Now to present the Jacob P Waletsky award for outstanding research please welcome Marian Diamond" announced the host

"Oh my goodness" said Amy covering her mouth in surprise

"What's wrong? Asked Sheldon

"She is a brilliant professor at UCLA and I have worked with her in the past, her knowledge and research on the human brain is very impressive" replied Amy watching as Marian appeared on the stage

Marian started talking a little bit about the award and how she had known and worked with Amy for some time and with Amy getting embarrassed at the praise being heaped upon her and a camera three feet from her face they were called up

"It's my pleasure to present the Jacob P Waletsky award to Dr Fowler and Dr Gunderson"

There was immediate applause and wolf whistling coming from behind Amy as she and Dr Gunderson stepped up on stage and were greeted with a kiss on the cheek by Marian, they were presented with two cheques for $25,000 and a framed certificate of the award, Marian shook their hands and Amy after being encouraged by Dr Gunderson stepped forward

"I am more used to speaking to students that my peers so please forgive me if come across as a little nervous and start fangirling about Marian, we have worked together in close quarters in the past and I am a huge fan, anyway Dr Gunderson and I are delighted to receive this award from somebody so established in Neuroscience, we would like to thank everybody who nominated us and to Caltech for supporting the project, lastly I would like to say thank you to my fellow Doctors from Caltech who have supported me today and most in particular Dr Cooper, thanks again" said Amy

She and Gunderson stood side by side to pose for photos and after a moment were led down the steps back to their seats, the entire row of Amy's support group behind Amy gave her high fives as she greeted them happily and she and Dr Gunderson had a quick hug, the camera followed Amy as she greeted Sheldon who despite the prescience of the camera right behind Amy gave her a kiss that brought more wolf whistles

As they started to leave the hall, Amy was approached by Marian

"Amy its good to see you again, I was asked to present the award to you and I didn't hesitate" They shared a quick hug

"Thank you, I was so surprised when I saw you there"

"I know I saw your face, perhaps we could work on a project in the future?

"You want to work with me? Asked Amy surprised

"Yes, you are an excellent scientist Amy, I could see that from when I worked with you at UCLA"

"Thank you, oh this is my boyfriend Dr Sheldon Cooper" said Amy indicating Sheldon next to her

"Nice to meet you and I have heard a lot about you Dr Cooper, you two together are quite an impressive force" replied Marian shaking his hand

"Thanks, are you coming to the after party?

"Yes of course, I will see you there as I have some things to do first"

They walked out of the conference centre together and Amy, Dr Gunderson and Marian posed for pictures together again before they went separately to the party that was being held in the ballroom of the hotel, Amy asked the hotel to keep her cheque and prize in the safe until she was ready to collect it to which they agreed

"So Amy what are you going to do with $25,000? Asked Penny as they all stood at the bar ordering drinks

"Save most of it but I think we can spoil ourselves with a nice holiday somewhere" replied Amy

"Where do you want to go? Asked Sheldon

"You mentioned going on a train holiday to Texas, we can do that"

"But you didn't like the idea when I mentioned it before"

"I know but we can make it fun and probably go around the time Missy has the baby, we could fly there but come back by train, what do you think?

"I think I like that idea" replied Sheldon

"Amy are you having shots? Asked Penny

"No I don't think so, I don't want to be falling over drunk, just wine for me"

"Sure, maybe it's not a good idea for me to have shots either, I haven't had a proper drink for nearly two months because of the rehearsals and show"

"Just have wine like us then" suggested Amy as they took a glass of champagne each from a passing waiter

Amy spent time mingling with the other award winners and talked about their various histories, then she and Sheldon went to find their friends who were enjoying the hospitality, they collected some food and sat down at a table in a corner

"So you said something about a Jacuzzi bath together? Asked Sheldon as they had a little kiss

"I did and I think when it's suitable to leave we will have it, looks like most people are here for the long run" replied Amy

"Can we just go now? Asked Sheldon again

"Patience" Amy kissed him again just as Marian appeared

"Amy here is my card, have a brainstorm and if there is anything you would like to work on, let me know, I take it you still have your Saudi funder?

"Oh yes, he will give me anything I need and even more so if he knows I am working with you" replied Amy

"Look forward to seeing you again then, goodnight" said Marian disappearing into the crowd

"How are you two going to work together when you are at different universities? Asked Sheldon

"Same way that Dr Gunderson and I were able to work together, President Siebert will allow flexibility, I negotiated that in my contract"

They spent another couple of hours in the room, Amy noticed the cameras were still around and eventually the party started to wind down and they said goodnight to their friends and promised to meet up for breakfast, Amy and Sheldon practically ran for the lift, they were the only ones in it and Sheldon pressed Amy against the wall and kissed her hard

"I wanted to do that all night but not with cameras following your every move"

"Well at least in our room there will be absolute privacy" replied Amy smiling at him as they arrived at their floor and went to their room and locked the door

Sheldon went straight to the bathroom to run the Jacuzzi and Amy poured them both two glasses of champagne and they walked to the bedroom to change

"Amy if you want to get in the Jacuzzi first if you are nervous about me seeing you naked go ahead"

"I will do that" replied Amy

She went to the bathroom and removed her dressing gown, leaving only her bikini top and bottoms on and sank into the tub, the water was warm and bubbling around her, Sheldon came in shortly afterwards with the champagne, once he got in they clinked glasses and shared a kiss and a cuddle

"You know its not the first time I have seen you naked" said Sheldon suddenly

"I know but you were not turned on then were you"

"Well no but what I saw wasn't unpleasant"

"And now?

"I find you very pleasant Amy" replied Sheldon

He kissed her again and brought her closer, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he was wearing just his swimming trunks, he pressed her against the side of the bath as they frantically kissed and Sheldon fondled Amy's breasts making her shiver in lust despite the warm water around them, they rocked against each other in the tub as they continued kissing and Amy released Sheldon's impressive cock and started to fondle the tip, both of them were breathless and panting as they kissed and Amy pumped his arousal, Sheldon managed to pick Amy up and removed her bikini top completely, so her breasts were exposed and he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked delicately on it

"Hoo" moaned Amy as her body trembled in excitement

"I brought condoms with me" whispered Sheldon into Amy's ear as he used his fingers to tease Amy's clit

"Good because I need you Sheldon"

"Remember just because we have them doesn't mean we need to use them, if you are not ready then I will wait"

"I am ready"

"Good but there is no rush" replied Sheldon kissing her hard on the mouth and still teasing her clit

"Les move this to the bedroom" suggested Amy a bit later

"I agree"

Sheldon helped Amy out and wrapped her in her dressing gown and carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed, they dried each other quickly with Amy taking special care of his erection, they resumed kissing and fondling each other with Sheldon moving on top of Amy and teasing his cock into Amy's wetness, he wasn't going to go any further just yet but they were enjoying the freedom of being fully naked with each other for the first time

"I want to do something" said Amy

Amy reached for her glass of champagne, she made Sheldon lie on his back and dribbled some over his nipples and licked it off and then licked his tummy as some of the juice dribbled down, Sheldon got a surprise when she poured some on his cock and started to lick that as well, he held her head as she licked and sucked up the juices, he was close to coming but held back as Amy moved to straddling him and pumping his cock again while Sheldon played with her breasts and erect nipples

"I am ready if you are?

"Amy I want you to be sure, this is both of our first times and it will probably hurt you and I don't want to do that"

"Then we take it slowly"

"I have a suggestion and please don't think I don't want to do this because I do but perhaps we wait until tomorrow night, right now we both have drink inside us and I would rather do this with a clear head"

"I think I agree and at least you are not horrified by the thought of coitus with me and my naked body" replied Amy as she moved off him and lay down next to him

"I could never be horrified by you Amy, this is a big step for both us"

"I think we got overtaken by the moment, I am a little nervous about it"

"Don't be, tomorrow we will be clear headed and remember I want to make it perfect for both of us, I don't just want it to be quick and over with, I hear enough about that from our social group who apparently don't get much pleasure"

Amy smiled at him and they resumed kissing, she was pleased that he wanted to wait, she didn't know why she was rushing herself but she knew they were right to wait

_**Next chapter up soon **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks to everybody for reviews, they are all appreciated**_

The next morning Sheldon and Amy were woken by loud banging and shouting coming from outside their suite, Amy threw on her dressing gown and went to answer the door

"Hi Ames, you coming down for that champagne breakfast? Asked Penny

"Sure just give us 15 minutes and we will be down" replied Amy

"Siebert has already said that he and your boss will be joining us and that we will have champagne breakfast tomorrow as well, you guys need to start winning awards more often" replied Penny following Amy into the lounge area

"Well if I get to work with Marian again, then that could be a possibility" Amy was feeling shattered, she and Sheldon had not slept much and she would of happily gone back to bed, she slumped down on a nearby chair and yawned

"Where's Sheldon?

"Still in bed, we both were" replied Amy as Sheldon appeared in his dressing gown

"Leonard wants us to go to the Smithsonian museum but I managed to persuade him that wasn't a good idea" commented Penny

"How did you do that?

"I have my ways" replied Penny smirking

"Oh sexual ways, I see" Amy wasn't going to ask any further

"We will be down for breakfast shortly, are you staying in here while we get dressed? Asked Sheldon

"No, see you in a bit" replied Penny leaving as quickly as she came

Sheldon locked the door behind her and then pulled Amy into his arms and gave her a kiss, they moved to the sofa where Amy sat on Sheldon's lap and they continued kissing and cuddling before they broke away and looked into each others eyes

"Ego dilexi te" muttered Sheldon quickly before kissing Amy again leaving her in no doubt about what he said

"Te amo" replied Amy returning Sheldon's own way of declaration of love

"I wasn't aware you knew Latin Amy"

"Oh yes, I know a fair bit, you would be surprised, but we do need to get ready for breakfast" replied Amy trying not make a big deal that Sheldon had declared his love for her

"Over breakfast we can discuss where we are going today, you don't have any more photo shoots do you?

"No but I think I will find the video on the internet and watch the presentation, but we can do that tonight" replied Amy

15 minutes later they were ready for breakfast and made their way to the dining room and joined their friends in an area reserved especially for them, they had been placed at a large round table to make conversation easier and they had just been served champagne when they sat down, the waiter approached Sheldon

"Champagne Sir?

"No thank you, do you have fresh orange juice?

"Certainly sir, one moment and would madam like champagne?

"Just half a glass please"

"So Dr Fowler, I have seen the video already and I forwarded it to your email in case you were going to watch it" said Siebert

"Oh thank you, Sheldon and I were just talking about that"

"There are also some reviews about the event as well, you can look at those also,"

"Sure, are you joining us on sightseeing today? Asked Amy

"Oh no, I am going back to LA at lunchtime but you will all have a limousine back to the airport in the morning" replied Siebert

"Thank you for organising it so that my friends could join us, that was very good of you" said Amy clinking her glass with his

"Your welcome" replied Siebert as the waiter reappeared to take their food orders

"Leonard mentioned earlier about going to a museum, why don't the guys all do that and we can stay here and make use of the spa facilities? Suggested Penny while they were eating

"I didn't even check that they had a spa, what treatments do they have? Asked Amy

"Everything you could want, all over body massage, manicures and pedicures, I don't expect they are busy and they will probably see you and us straight away" replied Penny

"In any case I can arrange that for you now" said Siebert

"Go on then, you twisted my arm, but you guys are ok doing your own thing? Asked Amy

"Yes and perhaps we can meet up somewhere later" replied Sheldon

"You got it" replied Amy smiling at him

Breakfast was a long affair and eventually, the couples drifted out, Sheldon and Amy left first and were kissing as they waited for the lift, they were interrupted by Siebert

"Sorry, Amy you and your friends have treatments starting at 12pm"

"Thank you, that was good of you"

"It's not a problem and it's been included as part of your weekend here, so no charge for any of you" Siebert passed Amy a brochure with all the spa facilities

"Thank you again" replied Amy smiling at him and then surprising herself by giving him a hug

The lift arrived and once Sheldon and Amy got to their room, Amy set about organising herself for the treatments then went to leave with Sheldon but he stopped her and guided her to the sofa

"You know I promised myself I wouldn't become somebody who is overcome with their desires for their partner but it doesn't seem to be working"

"Maybe you are thinking about it too much, we have come a long way in a short space of time recently, think of last night as a practice run, we can spend some time getting used to that side of each other before we take the next step" replied Amy

"You might be right, I do know that I am no longer horrified by the thought of coitus and all that comes with it, no pun intended" replied Sheldon

"Did you mean what you said to me this morning?

"You mean the Latin?

"Yes"

"Of course, Amy you know I am not great with talking about feelings but that is as close as I will get for now"

"I know" Amy leaned over and kissed him briefly and they had a hug, she felt that they had come to a new level of understanding and was happy with how things were going

They had another kiss before they left the room together, Amy left Sheldon at Leonard's door on the next floor and went to meet with Penny, Bernadette and Emily and they went to the spa area

"Now then ladies, which treatment would you like first? Asked the therapist

"Can we have the massages first? Asked Amy

"Of course, luckily we are not too busy today so we can use our four bed room, please follow me"

The girls spent an hour having the massage then more time having the manicure and pedicure before they went to the hot tub

"I think this is better than going to a boring museum" commented Penny

"I feel like my body is very relaxed now" replied Amy as they sat in the tub drinking champagne

"It should be after what they did to us" commented Bernadette

"So what are we going to do after this? Asked Emily

"Perhaps we can go and find a bar in town and call the guys see if they want to join us? Suggested Amy

"I like that idea" replied Penny

They spent some more time in the hot tub gossiping before retreating to their rooms to get changed and met at reception and Penny had found a sports bar which was just around the corner

"We can go there and call the guys and challenge them to games, like girls v boys" suggested Penny

"I like that and there can be forfeits for the losers" replied Bernadette

"You got it, lets go there first see what its like" said Penny as they left the hotel

As it was mid afternoon, the bar wasn't that packed so the girls found a table to sit at and called their partners who were currently on their way back from one of the museums and agreed to meet them there, the girls had a practice playing darts and on the pool table before the guys arrived back, all of them looked very happy to see the girls when they arrived and agreed to the girls v boys games

"So what are we playing first? Asked Leonard

"And what are the forfeits? Asked Howard

"Loser has to down a pint in one go, nothing more extreme than that" replied Penny

"Or take shots" added Bernadette

The first game was darts with Amy against Sheldon, Sheldon proved to be quite good and beat Amy, then Penny and Bernadette beat their partners, Emily and Raj managed to draw then they moved to the pool table where the guys decided they wanted to play couples so the girls agreed, they had a lot of fun, eventually they went back to the hotel and had dinner although they didn't sit together and had couples time instead

"How were the museums? Asked Amy to Sheldon

"They were fine but I would rather have had you with me" replied Sheldon as they clinked glasses

"We have the rest of the night together and maybe we could make use of the Jacuzzi again" said Amy smiling at him

"I would like that"

"Maybe I will give you a little massage as well, although it wont be anything like the ones we had" commented Amy

"Perhaps we can skip dessert" replied Sheldon as they finished up their dinner and waved goodnight to their friends

They went back to their room and thanks to Amy purchasing some massage oils from earlier in the day she suggested to Sheldon to strip off which he did willingly

"What position do you want me in? Asked Sheldon as he removed his top and trousers

"On the bed laying on your front" replied Amy waiting for him to do that

Sheldon got a surprise when she climbed on him and straddled him, Amy rubbed the oil into his shoulders and massaged gently, it seemed to work as Sheldon was making little noises of apparent appreciation, she moved down his back and then his legs carefully avoiding his bottom and then climbed off him

"Turn over"

"Alright but you need to massage something else" replied Sheldon turning over to reveal just how much he was enjoying the massage

"I will take special care of that" replied Amy smiling at him, Sheldon pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her hard and held her tightly as he did so

"You may proceed" said Sheldon a few minutes later

Amy massaged his face first, giving him little kisses as she did so then moved down his tummy and eventually reached his erection, Sheldon groaned in contentment as soon as Amy touched his arousal, she teased him to the point where he wanted to come but managed to hold back

"Amy that was amazing" said Sheldon once she was finished

"Good, I felt the same way after mine"

"Shall we use the Jacuzzi now?

"Sure, let me fill the tub up and you can make us drinks" replied Amy

Amy went to the bathroom and filled the tub and started to undress, she was no longer shy about being naked in front of Sheldon thanks to the previous night and had just finished taking her clothes off when Sheldon appeared, he cuddled her from behind and kissed her neck before turning her around and kissing her on the lips

"Shall we get in? Asked Sheldon as they stood cuddling

"Lets" replied Amy taking his hand as they got in together

They stepped into the tub and immediately started kissing and cuddling, they wrapped their legs around each other and Amy could feel Sheldon's arousal pressing against her, she reached down to caress it and Sheldon took Amy's breasts in his mouth and licked and sucked on he erect nipples

"I think we can forget about what I said this morning, I am a horndog after all" commented Sheldon as he nuzzled Amy's neck

"Let's just enjoy it and not think about it too much" replied Amy

"Did you want to watch your video? Asked Sheldon as they shared another kiss

"I think so but not just yet, I am enjoying myself with you" replied Amy smiling at him then playing with his nipples making Sheldon moan in delight

"Shall we move this to the bedroom? Asked Sheldon a few minutes later

"Sure" replied Amy

Sheldon helped Amy out and they dried each other before getting into bed with Sheldon on top of Amy kissing her fondling each other, no words apart from moans of contentment were spoken as Sheldon was teasing Amy's clit with his fingers making her tremble before he dipped his cock into her, they had agreed not to go any further for now and were just enjoying each other, they were engrossed in kissing as they moved rhythmically against each other, sometimes swapping positions but never stopping with the kissing, after some time of this they both lay in each others arms gazing into each others eyes

"You know I never thought we would get to this stage and I am glad we waited" said Amy

"Me too but please don't take offence, but I don't want our relationship to be just based on our mutual desire for each other, there is more to us than that" replied Sheldon

"Oh I know, we are only just getting started and I am glad we are practising, I am new to this as well"

"I also think we are almost ready for coitus but I don't want to rush it, lets save it and make it special, look at me talking about coitus" exclaimed Sheldon

"I agree with waiting, the build up will be more than worth it"

"Come on lets go and watch your video, Amy I am proud of you and I hope you achieve more recognition" said Sheldon

"Thank you, hopefully you will get the same recognition as well"

"Well obviously" replied Sheldon smiling at her

They didn't bother to dress and only put their dressing gowns on when they went to the lounge to get Amy's laptop, Amy got them some juice from the mini fridge and some nibbles, while they snuggled on the sofa watching the presentation

"I didn't realise how much they followed me around at the party" commented Amy

"It's a good job we didn't do anything wrong then" replied Sheldon

When the video finished Amy read some of the reviews and there was a link going to Amy's blog and personal info with more comments about that

"You know when we get back to LA, I will try and meet up with Marian, I want to do more and achieve more, not necessarily to get awards but I enjoy my work so much"

"What are you going to do with the money though? Not just save it and go on a holiday surely? Asked Sheldon

"Well I would like to use some of it for if and when we do buy a house, kind of like a deposit, I have plenty of savings anyway, this can add to it"

"We don't have to move just yet do we? I like my apartment"

"No, I know you are still getting used to these changes so I wont put any more on you, when you are ready, you will know it"

"Thank you Amy"

"I know you would like to go to CERN, perhaps you and Leonard could go together, you can afford too now" commented Amy

"You would do that for me? But what about you, don't you want to come with me?

"I know you have always wanted to go, you can take Leonard and enjoy it more"

"I would like you to join us as well though"

"Maybe we can go for Valentines day next year, we can take a week off for it"

"We could but are we not taking time off when Missy has the baby? Asked Sheldon

"Oh yes but that's ok, we only need a week for both occasions and we are entitled to holiday after all, I know you don't like vacations but a rest is always good"

"Fine, we check with work on Monday and then book it, thank you Amy but are you ok with taking Leonard? Because you will have to include Penny"

"Yes its fine, I wouldn't of suggested it otherwise, we can talk about it with them and see if they want to join us"

They shared another kiss before Sheldon moved Amy on to his lap and they kissed and cuddled again

"Come on time for bed, we need to be up early to pack as well" said Amy some time later

When they got to the bed, they snuggled up together and resumed kissing before Amy turned over with Sheldon spooning her, she set the alarm for 8am and they fell into a deep sleep before the alarm woke them early the next day, although Amy left Sheldon asleep while she showered and then woke Sheldon up to go and shower while she packed up their things, they met the group for breakfast at 9am, all of them looked exhausted, Amy wondered what they had been up to but chose not to ask

"Champagne for everybody? Asked the waiter and receiving groans back in return

"No champagne, I am swimming in it" replied Penny and Emily together

"Just orange juice I think" said Amy speaking for the group

"Very well, would you all like the same food as yesterday? Or would you like to see the menu?

The group chose from the menu and enjoyed their meal before they went to collect their luggage and checked out of the hotel, their limousine was waiting outside for them and took them back to the airport in time for their midday flight, once they were on the plane, most of the group slept for the duration of the flight and at 4pm they landed at LAX, Amy, Sheldon, Penny and Leonard shared a taxi back to Los Robles and ordered Pizza on the way

"Amy thanks for asking us to come with you this weekend, it was perfect and a great way to relax" said Penny as they gathered in the lounge to eat

"Your welcome, I enjoyed every bit of it" replied Amy sharing a smile with Sheldon who gave her a kiss in return

"I must say I like the new open affectionate Sheldon" commented Penny watching the two of them

"It's thanks to Amy that I am no longer afraid of physical contact like that" replied Sheldon as Penny's mobile beeped at her

"Oh good, the play is restarting at the same place at the end of October for a month, are you guys going to come and watch again?

"Yes of course, we will support you like you supported me this weekend" replied Amy

"Also Amy has something she wants to ask you and Leonard" added Sheldon

"Which is? Asked Penny

"I want to take Sheldon to CERN and I would like very much if you and Leonard join us, I will pay for everything"

"Thank you Amy, we will think about it" replied Leonard

"We will? Asked Penny knowing just what CERN was about

"Yes I know physics doesn't interest you but there are plenty of other things to do in Geneva" replied Leonard

"When were you thinking of going? Asked Penny to Amy

"We want to be there for Valentines day next year" replied Amy

"Ok, we don't need to think about it, we will join you but we will pay for our flights and accommodation"

"Are you sure? I am happy to pay"

"I know and its very generous of you but that is your prize money, you keep it for you and Sheldon, I am getting paid well for this play anyway" replied Penny

Once they had the pizza, Leonard and Penny went back to 4b while Sheldon started on his laundry, Amy helped him and by 9pm, everything was done and they relaxed on the sofa in each others arms for the remainder of the evening

"Come up to the roof" suggested Amy just before they went to bed

"Sure, why though?

"Just because it's romantic, looking at the stars" replied Amy

"Come on then"

They walked up to the roof, taking two chairs and sat watching the stars for a while holding hands

"This weekend was perfect Sheldon and thank you for supporting me"

"I know you would do the same for me" replied Sheldon as Amy decided to sit on his lap and they shared a kiss and ended a perfect weekend together

_**Next chapter up soon**_

_**A/N Coitus is coming possibly in the next chapter**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

_**Two months later - December **_

_**M-rated stuff happens**_

When Amy won her prize back in September she assumed that the ceremony would be the end of it but within two weeks of her returning back to LA she had a queue of fellow scientists wanting to work with her and Dr Gunderson, she was unable to take up a lot of the requests as she was busy with her own work but kept hold of the emails as she tried to clear her schedule for the following summer, she had a long email from Marian Diamond who also wanted to work with Amy on a project that she was planning and Amy put that as her first priority

The living arrangements were going well and Amy was still going by Sheldon's rules and they were still only sharing a bed on Friday and Saturdays nights, even though Amy wanted to share a bed with him every night she controlled herself and it was Sheldon that sometimes crept into bed with her, usually after she had fallen asleep and she woke up with Sheldon cuddled up to her, they still hadn't had full coitus but they were enjoying every other part of physical intimacy, they had also booked their weeks holiday to CERN for Valentines Day

They also heard from Missy and Richie after her 20 week scan in November, that she was having a girl and they had decided to call her Skye, to which when Sheldon heard the name described it as "hippyish" they had also been given a due date of February 26th and Sheldon and Amy were also going to Texas for the Christmas holidays, Leonard and Penny had been invited by Mary and were going to join them also

The beginning of December was also Amy's birthday and Sheldon had organised a surprise for Amy, he had roped in his friends and on the morning of her birthday they were in bed together being that it was a Saturday and just waking up

"Morning Amy, Happy Birthday" said Sheldon giving her a kiss which carried on for some time with both of them fondling various bits of each other

"Morning back" mumbled a very turned on Amy

"I have some gifts for you but I will give them to you later, I have a special day planned out for you"

"Cant I have one now?

Sheldon responded by kissing her hard on the lips and mounting her, they moved against each other kissing for some time, when they were interrupted by knocking on the front door

"Darn it, Amy you will have to go" moaned Sheldon rolling off her and groaning

Amy chuckled and put her dressing gown on and went to the door and found Leonard and Penny there

"Hi, come in"

"Sorry were you still in bed? Asked Penny

"Yes but we were not sleeping"

"TMI, anyway Happy Birthday" said Penny handing her a card and a bottle of champagne

"Thanks, are you coming in?

"No we have other plans unfortunately, but have a good day" replied Penny

Penny and Leonard backed out the door leaving Amy puzzled and wondering how they could plan something when it was her birthday, shrugging she took the champagne to the kitchen and put in the fridge and went back to the bedroom where Sheldon was still in bed, although he was sitting up leaning against the headboard, she straddled him and kissed him, he pulled her close and cupped her breasts and started to suck on her nipples leaving Amy in lust wonderland while she wiggled against his erection

"Woman you are driving me mad" moaned Sheldon as Amy kissed him again

"You like it really" Amy moved off him and they lay on their sides kissing and still playing with each other

"Of course and I still can't believe that I used to hate this sort of thing, oh who was at the door?

"It was Penny and Leonard dropping off a card and champagne and then disappearing as quickly as they came" replied Amy

"Oh, look why don't you go and shower and then while you are doing that I will make breakfast for us both"

"As it is my birthday, maybe we can have breakfast in bed?

"Of course" replied Sheldon giving her another kiss and going out to the kitchen

By the time Amy had showered and dressed, she decided to just join him in the kitchen, he had prepared a fried breakfast for her along with some of the champagne which he had poured them both half a glass

"I am taking you out at lunchtime" announced Sheldon as they finished breakfast

"Where?

"It's a surprise for your birthday so I can't tell you until we get there" replied Sheldon as they stood at the sink to wash and dry up

"Maybe I could persuade you to tell me now" said Amy reaching for his arousal and cupping it

"Oh no, that wont work"

"Really, well perhaps I need to do something else then" Amy reached into his pants and caressed his cock, Sheldon immediately started to thrust against her hand and kissed her, he pressed Amy up against the side as she continued to pump his arousal

"Just because we are doing this doesn't mean I will tell you" mumbled Sheldon in between kisses

"Darn"

"It's a nice surprise though"

"Good, come on the sooner we clear up the sooner we can get to my surprise"

"You're not going to finish the job? Amy I need you" Sheldon was turned on and horny for her especially after what she was just doing

"I promise I will do something good for you later" said Amy winking at him

"You can't leave me in this state" moaned Sheldon

Amy looked at him for a moment and led him back to the bedroom where she proceeded to relieve Sheldon much to his very apparent joy and loud relief, he held her tightly as he came and kissed her

"Is that better?

"Yes, you little lady are a vixen"

Amy smiled at him and went to the bathroom to wash up and brush her teeth and as they still had some time before they left, she checked her emails and did a little bit of work before Sheldon announced they were ready to go after he received a message on his phone

"Do we need to take my car?

"No, hold on a moment" Sheldon went to the storage cupboard in the lounge and retrieved two holdalls before taking Amy's hand and ignoring her surprised look and took her down to the street where there was a limousine waiting for them

"Sheldon where are we going?

"You will see when we get there" replied Sheldon as the driver held the door open for them and set off with Sheldon's prepared instructions

Amy questioned Sheldon the entire journey but his only answer every time was to give her a kiss and eventually they arrived at The Four Seasons hotel in Beverley Hills, Sheldon still didn't say anything and he went to reception where he checked in and Amy followed him as Sheldon followed a butler to the lift

"Are you going to tell me what's happening right now?

"Oh yes, we have a room here for the night and I remember you saying how much you liked the spa in DC so you will have full use of the spa, that is my present to you and then we will have dinner here tonight"

Amy beamed in delight, hugged him then kissed him

"Amy not in front of the butler" Sheldon's public displays of affection wariness was in full swing

"Sorry" Amy pouted at him but Sheldon hugged her anyway and soon they arrived at their floor and the butler led them to their room before leaving them

"We are having treatments together, I heard there was such a thing as couple's massages and I wanted to join you" said Sheldon as they entered the bedroom and sat on the bed together

"I like that, what time is the massage? Amy took Sheldon's hand in hers and he pulled her close

"It's at 3pm and then we can have use of the swimming pool afterwards or just sit by the pool and sunbathe whatever you like"

"What time is dinner?

"7pm, I have packed everything for you so don't worry about that"

"You are being very thoughtful"

"It's your birthday and you deserve to be treated"

Amy responded by kissing Sheldon and they had a little make out session before they had to go for the massage, they collected their dressing gowns and once they reached the spa got changed and had the massage, Amy loved it but Sheldon less so and he made a point of telling her afterwards

"I don't like strangers touching my body"

"You didn't have to come with me though, you could have gone swimming instead"

"I know but even though I hate strangers touching me I am working on other things, especially with you and trying to be more comfortable, did you like the massage?

"Oh yes, it was lovely"

"Shall we go for a swim then?

"Yes"

They spent an hour in the swimming pool and enjoyed some time in the hot tub before they retreated back to their room and dressed for dinner, Sheldon had packed Amy's tailored dress she had bought for her prize presentation and he was wearing his grey suit, Amy was styling her hair when Sheldon appeared back in the bedroom with a glass of champagne for her

"Here you go birthday girl"

"Thank you" They clinked glasses and shared a little kiss

"Come on lets go for dinner, any longer in here and we may not make it" said Sheldon as they hugged

They walked out of the room hand in hand and made their way to the dining room, the waiter led them to a reserved area which made Amy wonder why as there was only her and Sheldon and just as they sat down, Amy was surprised by their friends joining them

"Sheldon organised it all" said Penny

"And I thought you had all forgotten" replied Amy beaming at her friends and then giving Sheldon a kiss despite his aversion to PDA's

"You think we could forget your birthday? Asked Bernadette

"Well no but I did wonder, Sheldon you did well keeping this from me" said Amy giving him another kiss

"Only the best for you little lady" muttered Sheldon

The waiter came and took their drink orders and left them with the menus to decide their food

"So Amy how was your day? Asked Emily

"Fantastic so far, Sheldon organised a spa afternoon, he got the idea from when we had the same thing in DC" replied Amy

"We are all staying the night as well, make the most of it" added Penny

"It's a perfect birthday with my boyfriend and close friends" smiled Amy

They all clinked glasses just as the waiter reappeared to take their food orders, they declined starters and just had a main meal instead and by the time dessert came, Amy was merry and happy and she and Sheldon were feeding each other with strawberries and cream in between kisses

"You know 6 months ago, I never thought I would see Sheldon actually partake in public physical contact with anybody" said Penny to Leonard as the friends left them at the table and went to the bar

"I know but Amy's a good influence on him and they both look so happy" replied Leonard looking back at them

"Obviously only sleeping together at weekends is a good recommendation" commented Penny

"I don't think that will last forever though"

"Maybe not" replied Penny as Amy and Sheldon joined them at the bar

"Amy what are you having? Asked Leonard

"Oh just a coke, I have had far too much champagne for now and Sheldon the same" replied Amy taking Sheldon's hand as he cuddled her

"No shots then" asked Penny

"Oh no, I want to remember my birthday and if I have shots, I will probably pass out somewhere and who wants that" replied Amy

The bar had an outside seating area, so they all went out there and with Amy drinking coke fro the rest of the evening, her drink induced merriness and unsteadiness started to go and she could enjoy the company of her friends more, at midnight they all went back to their rooms and Sheldon and Amy made use of the Jacuzzi bath and were kissing and cuddling when Amy made a decision

"Sheldon I want you to make love to me, I am ready"

"I know you are and I want to as well"

"Did you bring protection?

"Oh yes"

"Come on then and lets not rush it" replied Amy as they stepped out of the tub and dried themselves before moving to the bedroom

Amy was right in that they didn't need to rush, they lay in each others arms kissing and teasing various parts of each other for some time and eventually Sheldon moved on top of Amy and started to tease his cock into her wetness, he had already aroused her by using his fingers to tease her clit and Amy was enjoying every moment of it, they kissed again and Amy decided she was ready, Sheldon reached for the condom and thanks to practicising at home, he was able to get it on quickly

"Amy you need to tell me if it hurts ok?

"I will"

"I don't want to hurt you but there might be a bit of pain"

"I know but just go slowly and watch my face for signs, I might be rendered speechless" replied Amy

Sheldon got into position and Amy moved so she was more comfortable, Sheldon opened her legs wider and she wrapped them around his bottom as he entered her, previously he had only teased his cock around her entrance and she started to fill full as he pushed into her, he stopped briefly and kissed her when he noticed her wincing and waited for her to say continue but she seemed frozen

"Amy I promise I wont hurt you" Sheldon was feeling reluctant to continue when Amy was unsure

"I know its just getting through the initial pain barrier" Amy clutched her head with her hands as she tried not to think about possible pain

"Shall I stop?

"No, continue"

Sheldon pushed deeper into Amy, he felt a little resistance but then was able to thrust into her, Amy bit her lip and shut her eyes as he penetrated her

"Oh my" moaned Amy suddenly and grabbing Sheldon's head she pulled him down for a long kiss

"You like? Asked Sheldon who had stopped thrusting

"Mmhhh"

Sheldon started to relax and thrust into her again and soon Amy was trembling underneath him as he repeatedly penetrated her, her clit was already sensitive and they resumed kissing, Sheldon moved to her breasts and took them in his mouth while he thrust into Amy and just as he started licking her erect nipples, he felt Amy freeze and then she started to orgasm, he stopped thrusting as he held her while her body jerked, he thought she looked gorgeous as she came and kissed her again and then continued thrusting inside of her and just as Amy's orgasm finished, he came too in a flurry of noise and grunts, he collapsed into Amy s chest and tried to control his breathing

"How was that for you? Asked Sheldon a few minutes later, he had discarded the condom into a nearby bin and they were laying in each others arms, both of them sweaty

"Apart from the initial pain, it was amazing and I want to do it every day every day" replied Amy who hadn't stopped beaming at the loss of her virginity

"Well I don't know about every day every day but I think it will happen quite often, remember I am not a horn dog"

"I beg to differ" replied Amy as she stroked his face and kissed him, he had an almost instant erection as she caressed his cock

"Vixen" moaned Sheldon

"Sheldon I love you and thank you for an amazing birthday"

"I love you too" muttered Sheldon quietly, despite his love of Amy he was still shy about declaring some things

"Seeing as you are ready, shall we do it again?

"Amy, are you sure? I mean how are you feeling down there?

"It's fine"

"Ok but can we keep this to ourselves? I know you share a lot with the girls but they don't need to know about this"

"If that is what you would like then I am happy to do that" replied Amy giving him another kiss

"Thank you" Sheldon kissed her deeply then after getting another condom on, indicated for Amy to get on top of him, she lowered herself onto his erection and they made love again, this time they took it slowly and Amy became more comfortable as Sheldon thrust up into her

It was early morning by the time they fell asleep both of them feeling happy that they had taken another step in their physical relationship

The next morning Amy was awake before Sheldon, she had been told stories about how she wouldn't be able to walk for a week after her first time but found she was ok despite being repeatedly penetrated by her boyfriend, she called room service for breakfast and then rejoined Sheldon in bed and woke him up in a way that he was enormously pleased about, just as breakfast arrived

"Sheldon I know I said thank you last night but I want to say it again, it was perfect"

"You are worth it and you deserve a good time, living with me isn't always easy and I wanted to show my appreciation"

"I think living with you has been perfect, sharing the apartment with you is brilliant in my opinion"

"It is?

"Yes but that's because I follow your schedule and it's not a problem to me"

"Fascinating"

They shared another kiss before eating breakfast and then packing up their things and checking out of the hotel, they got a lift back with Leonard and Penny but Amy noticed Sheldon was quiet on the way back and wondered if he was regretting making love with her but she got her unanswered question answered when they arrived back home

"I have been thinking for a while now, I would like to increase our sleepovers" said Sheldon suddenly as they sat on the sofa together

"To which days?

"We already have Friday and Saturday and I want it to be on Sundays as well but as you know I need my sleep, we have to control ourselves in bed"

"I agree and thank you"

"Why are you thanking me?

"Just because you are doing things out of your normal comfort zone"

"Well you have helped a lot and last night proved that"

"Come on lets go to the Zoo for the afternoon, then we can do the laundry tonight" suggested Amy

"You got it and thank you for being patient with me" replied Sheldon

"You are more than worth it Sheldon" smiled Amy as they shared a kiss

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Cheers for reviews and follows**_

_**Sorry for delay, have been super busy all week, hopefully this chapter makes up for that**_

_**M-Rated all over**_

It was two days after Amy's birthday and Sheldon and Amy were currently enjoying date night, they had taken to taking it in turns in choosing venues and Amy had chosen the café where they first met for the venue, she felt it was symbolic somehow, she and Sheldon were sitting in a corner drinking tea and eating cake when Sheldon remembered something he wanted to say, he cleared his throat noisily before speaking

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about"

"You look serious, are you breaking up with me? Asked Amy

"No of course not, why would you think that?

"Just because we had coitus for the 1st time and I was worried that's all"

"You thought I would be so callus as to break up with you because we had coitus?

"Yes, I can see that I was wrong, please continue"

"Well the conversation is about coitus actually"

"What about it?

"I would like us to have an agreement, like the sleeping arrangements we have right now"

"You want to schedule in sex? Asked Amy surprised

"Yes, Amy I really enjoyed it with you but you know I am still coming to terms with things changing, I think we can keep coitus to when we have sleepovers and one occasion during the week, what do you think?

"Well the weekend coitus agreement I agree to but if we have coitus during the week then there will be none of this sleeping alone afterwards"

"Why?

"Because its weird, we get intimate and then go and sleep in different rooms, it wouldn't be right"

"Ok I agree to that and just because we are scheduling weekend coitus, doesn't mean we can't be intimate with each other during the week"

"Good because I have trouble keeping my hands off you Sheldon" replied Amy giving him a little kiss

"I have noticed" replied Sheldon as Amy after checking that nobody was looking, discreetly stroked his leg and he started to experience an erection which didn't go unnoticed by Amy

"So this coitus agreement during the week, when can we do that? Asked Amy giving him another kiss and stroking his face

"Well I am guessing we can go home now and see how things go, I also need you to sign the new coital agreement as well" replied Sheldon

"Good come on then" Amy kissed him again, they finished off their drinks and cake and took the short walk back to their apartment

_**It was the last day of work **_before the University closed for Christmas and Amy went to Sheldon's office just before lunchtime, his door was open and Sheldon was deep in thought looking over his whiteboard, so didn't hear Amy come in until she cuddled him from behind

"Amy, what are you doing here?

"Because we are going to Texas on Sunday, tonight we are having date night but Leonard is going to take you to the comic book store and drive you back so I can prepare"

"But its Friday, its not new comic book night"

"Yes I know but I am pretty sure you will like what I have planned"

Amy turned around and closed the door then locked it and walked back to Sheldon and led him to his seat and sat on his lap and kissed him, Sheldon responded back with passion and held Amy close to him

"Are you going to tell me what you have planned?

"Nope" Amy kissed him again and reached into his pants for his arousal and gently caressed it making Sheldon groan and pant at her touch

"Vixen" Sheldon's eyes went wide when Amy started to undo his pants and released his erection

"Now then what do we have here? Amy kissed him then started to pump his erection, Sheldon kissed her harder then stopped when he remembered where he was

"Amy we can't do this here, what if somebody comes by?

"The door is locked remember" Amy silenced him with a kiss

"Can we save it until we get home? It's Friday after all"

"Ok, you need to text me when you are leaving the comic book store so I know you are on your way back"

"If we are going by what we are doing now, it will be the quickest visit ever" replied Sheldon smiling at his girlfriend

"Good, Leonard said he will be ready at 5pm, I will see you at home lover boy" Amy gave him another kiss and then started to leave before Sheldon pulled her back in to his arms and kissed her for a long time

As soon as Sheldon went off with Leonard at 5pm, Amy drove home and prepared for date night, she ordered Chinese food and waited for Sheldon's text to say he was close by, at 8pm she received the text and waited for Sheldon to appear

Sheldon arrived back to a very dark apartment but he noticed there were arrows on the floor leading to the bathroom, he followed them and found Amy submerged in the bath with a small table next to the bath with a glass of wine for her and who knows what for him

"What's going on?

"I told you we are having date night and I want you to join me in the bath" replied Amy

"What drink is this? Asked Sheldon

"Its apple juice, don't worry, come and join me unless you would like me to give you a teaser first? Amy winked at him

"What sort of teaser?

Amy didn't answer but instead stood up in the bath and revealed a very naked body covered in bubble bath, she beckoned Sheldon towards her and greeted him with a kiss

"Now then are you coming in?

"You bet I am"

Sheldon quickly stripped off and joined Amy in the bath, they sat at opposite ends but with their legs entwined and peppering each other with kisses, while Amy caressed his erection and he fondled her breasts

"We should do this more often" said Sheldon

"I would like that and we are not going to have much alone time at your mothers and to that point, we need to make a plan"

"A plan?

"Yes, your mother could insist that we don't sleep together but as she only has three bedrooms and Leonard and Penny are coming with us, then she might not have much choice about putting us together but we can always say we will stay at Missy's instead if she doesn't allow us to sleep in the same room" suggested Amy

"I will go with that plan but right now all I can think about is you and me in this bath together" replied Sheldon moving forwards towards Amy

"You want us to get closer?

"Yes"

Amy moved so she was kneeling Sheldon's lap and his erection pressing against her core, he thrust up as she kissed her and they rocked against each other in the bath with the water lapping around them, both of them making little moaning noises for each other, Amy turned around so her back was facing Sheldon's front and she lowered herself onto his erection as Sheldon thrust up into her again and he grabbed her waist for support, Amy turned her head and they resumed kissing, she bounced on his erection as Sheldon thrust up into her, she was so engrossed in kissing him that neither noticed the water overflowing the bath and flooding the bathroom floor

Just as Sheldon was about to come, Amy withdrew from him and made Sheldon sit on the side of the bath and took his cock in her mouth, she licked and sucked on his cock until he came and Amy held him while he came in a loud and messy orgasm

"Well that was a first" commented Sheldon as Amy helped him to clean up

"Well it won't be the last time either" replied Amy smiling at him

Sheldon responded by standing up and pressing Amy against the wall of the bath, he kissed her first then moved to kissing and sucking on her breasts while he used his fingers to tease her clit, she bucked against his hand as he did so and within minutes she too orgasmed and Sheldon held her while she controlled her body movements

"I think we need to empty the bath and shower now, we can clean each other together properly" suggested Sheldon

"I would like that" replied Amy kissing him

"I know you are on the pill but I will remember a condom next time, that could have been dangerous if I had released my semen inside of you Amy" said Sheldon

"I know and that's why I stopped" replied Amy pulling the plug on the bath and starting the shower

They hadn't finished their carnal activities and whilst they were showering they took care to clean various parts of each other and soon found themselves racing to the bedroom where they enjoyed an extensive love making session

The next day the entire group went for dinner at the Cheesecake Factory as it would be the last time they would see each other until after Christmas, Sheldon and Amy hadn't told anybody they had consummated their relationship so far and nobody seemed to guess either, Raj and Emily also had an announcement

"We just wanted to let you know that we are having a baby" said Emily beaming at her friends

"Congratulations, when are you due? Asked Penny

"We had the 12 week scan yesterday so around the middle of June, we were going to wait for at least a year after we got married, but we changed our minds" replied Emily

"Do you mind what you have? Asked Amy

"Not really" replied Emily

"Well congratulations again" said Amy beaming at her

"I wonder who will be next" commented Penny

"By logic it would be you or Bernadette" replied Amy

"Why me or Bernadette? Asked Penny

"Well because you are both married and committed" replied Amy just as Sheldon put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close

"You can still have a baby without getting married you know Amy" replied Penny

"In any case neither Sheldon and I are ready for children just yet, are we? Added Amy to Sheldon

"Children haven't crossed my mind yet, we are still processing living together and all that comes with that" replied Sheldon to the group in general

"To have children you need to have sex as well" commented Howard

"And sleep in the same room" added Raj

"Yes thank you for that, Amy and I are working together and would appreciate you not commenting on our relationship until we are ready to talk about it" replied Sheldon as he withdrew his arm from Amy under the stress of the conversation

"Fine but when you and Amy do have sex, we want to know everything" said Penny being nosy

"If and when we do have sex, we won't be telling anybody, it's in our agreement to keep that sort of thing to ourselves" replied Sheldon

"Oh come on, you mocked us for long enough, so it's about time we did the same to you" added Raj

"You can mock me all you like but for Amy's sake please don't mock her, she deserves to respected for helping me though this difficult transition"

Sheldon brought Amy back closer to him and gave her a kiss, she responded in kind and whispered in his ear before turning back to the group

"We are leaving now but have a good Christmas, Leonard and Penny we will see you bright and early tomorrow for the trip to Texas" announced Amy standing up and taking Sheldon's hand led him out of the door

"That was fun, they still didn't realise we have had coitus" said Sheldon as they got into the car and drove home

"Good because I really don't want them to know, this is precious to me and I know you are not comfortable with talking to them about it" replied Amy

"Also your plan about staying at Missy's if mom won't let us sleep together is a good one, last night I was distracted by your seducing skills" said Sheldon as they parked up at the apartment and entered the building

"Or a hotel but that might be expensive at Christmas" added Amy

"You might be right" replied Sheldon as they went into 4a

"Now before we pack, I do believe there is something we need to do first" suggested Amy as she led Sheldon to their bedroom

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Cheers for reviews**_

The flight to Texas was due to leave at 10am and the little group arrived at LAX just before 9am, Penny took Amy and went straight to the nearest coffee shop while Leonard and Sheldon waited in the departure lounge, Penny wanted news from Amy about her relationship with Sheldon and that was despite the back off warnings from Sheldon

"Amy if you and Sheldon were to have sex, you would tell me wouldn't you?

"Penny as Sheldon and I have already agreed, we wont be telling anybody, it's our business"

"But how can you be happy in a relationship where you are only sleeping in the same bed at the weekends? Penny thought the whole thing was weird

"Because it's easing Sheldon into living together full time, I am happy with it, I don't know why you think I am not?

"But you have been living together since September, surely Sheldon would have relented by now?

"Penny as you know yourself Sheldon needs to take time with intimacy and all that comes with it and as far as I am concerned, the longer we wait the better it will be" replied Amy

"How much time are you willing to give him though?

"As long as it takes, Penny I love Sheldon and I am happy to wait, please try to understand"

"But does he love you?

"Yes, we have exchanged I love you's, please don't ask me again about this, we know what we are doing is unusual for most couples but it works for us"

"I guess whack a doodle is making you sign an agreement on when you can do things then?

"We have roommate and relationship agreements yes but that's been in place for a while and they are reviewed and updated regularly" Amy paid for her coffee and Sheldon's tea and left the coffee shop with Penny rushing after her still firing questions at her

Amy found Sheldon and passed him his tea and greeted him with a kiss before whispering in his ear about Penny's conversation, their flight was called a few minutes later and they started to board

"You know its not going to be easy hiding how far we have gone from my mother, she is very good at spotting things" said Sheldon once they were sitting down, Leonard and Penny were in the opposite aisle so couldn't hear what they were saying

"Then we be discreet, if our friends still don't know then your mother wont and don't give in to her badgering either" replied Amy

"Can I tell Meemaw?

"If you want to but we agreed to keep it to ourselves"

"You are correct of course, can you hold my hand during take off again?

"Of course and a little kiss as well to distract you" replied Amy smiling at him in a way that made his pants tighten

"Thank you Amy" Sheldon took her hand and kissed it before holding it tightly, their actions did not go unnoticed by the watching Leonard and Penny

"You know I think they may have had coitus" commented Penny to Leonard

"How would you know that?

"Just the way they are around each other but unless we catch them in the act, we will never know seeing as they won't tell us anything"

"Well whether they have or not is none of our business, keep out of it"

"But Amy is best friend we tell each other everything"

"Even so, some things are better kept quiet"

"You say that but I will find out Leonard, believe me"

"I don't see how we can seeing as they lock their front door now from the inside"

"I told you, I will find out one way or another" replied Penny looking over at the shamy again

Unfortunately for them, Sheldon who had Vulcan hearing, had heard everything and was telling Amy, they decided to hide all evidence of any carnal activities when they arrived back home or at least lock away the condoms and Amy's pill in a secure place

The plane landed a few hours later with no dramas and with the group chipping in, Amy hired a car and drove them to Mary's house, the outside was decorated in Christmas lights and snowmen and a Santa Claus on the porch roof which made Sheldon want to climb up and take it off, Mary was waiting outside for them with Lucas who was looking happy to see his uncle and aunt, once they were all out of the car, Mary greeted them all with kisses and hugs, while Lucas ran straight into Amy's arms and wouldn't let go

"Hello Lucas, how are you?

"Ok, want Sheldon hold" replied Lucas

"Sheldon is bringing in the luggage, but he will get to you once we get inside" replied Amy giving him a kiss on the forehead which made Lucas giggle

They followed Mary inside the house, Missy was in the kitchen with her back to them but when she turned round, she was sporting a large bump for almost 7 months pregnant

"Look at you" exclaimed Amy hugging her and patting her bump after putting Lucas down

"I know, I wasn't this big at this time with Lucas" replied Missy as Penny and Leonard gave her hugs as well

"Congratulations by the way" said Penny also patting her bump

"Thank you, maybe you and Leonard will be next" chuckled Missy

"Well Raj and his wife Emily are already 12 weeks pregnant but I don't want kids just yet, maybe in a couple of years" replied Penny

"Wait as long as you like but it will be worth it" replied Missy as Lucas could be heard in the hallway calling for Sheldon to pick him up

"His speech is coming on well" said Amy

"Yes, he doesn't say long sentences yet but you can grasp what he is saying, did you all want tea?

"Yes please but we stopped to get Soya milk for Leonard as he is lactose intolerant" replied Penny getting some milk from her bag

"Sure, go and sit down and I will bring the tea through"

Sheldon after giving into Lucas's demands of a cuddle was now sitting with Meemaw and chatting with her, George and Grace had arrived as well and the group were catching up with news when Mary pulled Sheldon and Amy to one side

"I will put you in the same room as you are having this weird sleeping arrangement at home, but I hope you are not sinning?

"Mom we don't sin, I keep telling you that but nobody listens"

"Don't sass me, I can see straight through you remember"

"Fine but thank you"

"Not a problem Shelley darlin, just make sure you are careful though"

"Careful about what? Asked Amy who knew exactly what Mary was talking about

"Just because you are in the same bed together doesn't mean you can let sexual activities take over, wait until you are ready"

"Oh sure" Amy tried not to smirk too much and settled for taking Sheldon's hand and smiling lovingly at him

"You can all take your stuff up now rather than leave it cluttering up the hallway" said Mary to Leonard and Penny as well

"Which room is ours? Asked Sheldon

"The one you had last time Shelley and you can show Leonard and Penny their room" replied Mary

The little group trudged up the stairs with the luggage, Sheldon showed Lenny to their room before joining Amy in his, he locked the door and they had a make out session on the bed before erupting in giggles

"She still doesn't know" said Amy

"No and we are going to keep it that way, even if it means we cant do coital activity whilst we are here" Sheldon had lowered his voice as he heard footsteps outside the door

"We can just make up for it when we get home then" whispered Amy back

"You got it" Sheldon who was on top of Amy leant down and kissed her again before they calmed down for a few minutes and set about unpacking, they had already sent the Christmas presents on ahead as they didn't want to lug things across America

"Shelley are you and Amy sinning in there? Called Mary 20 minutes later after trying to get into the locked room

"No mom we are unpacking"

"Then why is the door locked"

"Sorry force of habit" replied Sheldon unlocking the door and smiling innocently at his mother who looked at him suspiciously but couldn't prove anything

"We are going out for dinner tonight so please be ready by 5pm"

"Sure, anywhere fancy?

"Just the local Italian restaurant, the one you like" replied Mary giving them one last suspicious look and going back downstairs, she was replaced by Penny coming into the room

"You getting sinning lectures?

"Yes and you better not start either" replied Sheldon

"Amy has already told me that you won't tell us anything so I won't say anything else" replied Penny

"Really? Asked Amy who didn't quite believe her, especially after what Sheldon told her on the plane

"Yes, it's your business what you do, see you in a bit" replied Penny turning round and leaving the room

"You didn't bring any condoms did you? Asked Amy

"No, out of respect for my mothers house, we are not doing that here, I have controlled myself well for the past few months, 10 days wont make much difference" replied Sheldon lowering his voice

"We can do other things but we will have to be very quiet" added Amy

"You are a minx little lady" replied Sheldon giving her a kiss

They quickly finished unpacking before they went back downstairs, Lucas demanded all of Amy's time and she found herself running around the garden with him, he then made Penny join in the fun and wouldn't let go of their hands which meant when they drove to the restaurant, Leonard and Sheldon had to go with Missy in her car as Lucas refused to go with Missy and Richie, Mary who was already suspicious about Sheldon and Amy's carnal activities placed them in different spots at the table after they tried to sit next to each other, Sheldon started to protest before Amy shook her head at him, Lucas sat in a high chair next to Amy and Amy in between eating her own meal, helped to feed him, they stayed in the restaurant for a couple of hours before returning home, this time Lucas had fallen asleep so Missy and Richie were able to take him in their car and once they arrived back at Mary's house, Amy and Sheldon went to sit in the garden for some privacy, Mary was watching them from the lounge

"You remember last time we went for a drive? Asked Amy

"Yes, do you want to do that again?

"Yes it feels like we are being watched constantly" replied Amy

"Come on then, I can just say I am driving you around the town if mom asks" replied Sheldon

Sheldon took Amy's hand and lead her back into the house, Amy went and collected her car keys and Sheldon gave the already discussed excuse and they drove to the park near Sheldon's childhood home

"Amy this next 10 days is going to be hard for both of us, we have people watching us all the time, you need to help me"

"In what way?

"We can't do our usual kissing sessions, they will see that and I don't need all the questions and we can't risk me dragging you to our room and have my way with you" replied Sheldon

"I can do that but not yet" replied Amy as she leaned over and kissed Sheldon

"You are a great kisser" mumbled Sheldon

They scrambled into the backseat and lay kissing for a few minutes with both of them fondling each other and getting hornier by the second, Amy was already pumping his erection making Sheldon groan at her touch, he ran his hands through Amy's hair as he kissed her harder with every pump she did

"Oh Amy you are going to make me come" moaned Sheldon bucking against her hand

"Then come, we have tissues in the car, we can clean up afterwards"

"No we cant, it will smell like sex in here and then we will get found out" replied Sheldon

"Ok, I will stop" said Amy removing her hand

"Don't stop"

"Don't stop? Queried Amy

"No you are right, we have to control ourselves" replied Sheldon shaking his head as he climbed off Amy and they sat up and resumed kissing

"Come on lets go back" said Amy some time later

"Sure and we behave in bed remember"

"Of course, I can control myself" replied Amy smiling at him as they got back in the front and drove the short distance back to the house

They were the only ones still up so made themselves hot milk and went to bed, they locked the door and had a very quiet kissing session before going to sleep, they were woken the next morning by Mary calling them and rattling the door, Amy went to answer it, she was dressed appropriately in a full length dressing gown

"Morning Mary"

"Morning, breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes" replied Mary before she went and did the same thing to Leonard and Penny's door

"But its only 8am" moaned Sheldon from the bed

"Yes and we don't have lie ins at this house and also we have to finish off the food shopping, Amy and Penny are coming with me"

"We are? Asked Penny coming to the door in a tiny nightie that barely covered her bottom

"Yes and please wear something appropriate in this house" replied Mary giving her a dirty look and going back downstairs

"Don't worry bestie, we can get you a dressing gown when we are out" said Amy

"Not one like yours though" replied Penny

Breakfast was a pleasant affair, George and Grace joined them and afterwards Grace offered to help with the rest of the food shopping for Christmas day, while Sheldon George and Leonard settled down to play video games while the ladies went out and did the food shopping, Meemaw soon put a stop to the games by asking them to help decorate her floor of the house with her own tree and tinsel

The ladies arrived back a few hours later laden with bags of food, Amy after helping to unpack took Sheldon out for a late lunch to a Sheldon approved Chinese restaurant and they were sat in a discreet area, sharing kisses and talking in between bites of food

"Your mom questioned me again about us having coitus but I just said the same thing, that we haven't had coitus, I don't know what the obsession is with everybody finding out" said Amy

"Maybe it's because I was never interested and now that I have a girlfriend, everybody expects it to be the next thing"

"Its pretty good though isn't it" replied Amy smiling at him

"No it's not pretty good" replied Sheldon

"Its not? Amy looked put out and withdrew her hands from Sheldon's

"By that I meant it's awesome you silly thing" replied Sheldon taking her hand back and kissing her

"I agree and I am glad we waited so long as well"

"You know we might be able to book a hotel for one night but we just say that we are going sight seeing around Houston" suggested Sheldon

"I like that idea, what day do you think would be best?

"27th as it will be out of the way of Christmas and Boxing Day and all the boring relative things will be over and we only have to wait for New Year to pass before we can go home"

"I take it we won't be staying overnight though?

"No the plan is we just book the hotel for the night but spend the whole day in there" replied Sheldon

"We will need proof that we spent some time in Houston though" added Amy

"My mother wont need to know anything, let me find a hotel now" said Sheldon

Sheldon startling looking though his phone and after a few minutes found the perfect one that was far enough from his local area that he knew word wouldn't get back to Mary

"I kind of like the excitement of this" commented Amy

"You should do" replied Sheldon as they shared a lingering kiss that was only ended by the waiter retrieving their empty plates

"Come on lets go back" said Amy

"Let's go sit in the park again" suggested Sheldon winking at her

"I do like that idea" replied Amy smiling at him

They arrived home an hour later and found Lucas there who Missy had left with Mary for a few hours, he had been asking for Amy and Sheldon and was being entertained by Penny on the swing in the garden

"Oh by the way we are going to Penny's parents on the 29th, they have invited us for New Year" said Leonard to Sheldon and Amy

"Have fun, you going straight back to Pasadena afterwards? Asked Amy

"Yes on the 2nd same day as you two" replied Leonard

"Mom, Amy and I are going to go sightseeing in Houston on the 27th, Amy hasn't seem much of Houston" said Sheldon

"That's nice Shelley darlin, maybe we will come with you" replied Mary

"No it's ok, we are visiting all the museums that you wont like" said Sheldon quickly finding an excuse

"I see, what time are you going out?

"As early as possible and we will have dinner out as well so no need to cook for us" replied Sheldon

"Sheldon you are coming to midnight mass with me on Christmas Eve" said Mary firmly

"I don't think so"

"Shelley you agreed to once a year Church visit"

"Yes and I have already been to church this year"

"When?

"When Raj and Emily had their marriage blessed in February" replied Sheldon looking smug

"Fine but come with me for the Christmas day evening session"

"I will think about it"

"Say yes or I will make you and Amy sleep in separate rooms once Leonard and Penny go"

"Mrs Cooper, Sheldon and I already sleep in separate rooms during the week anyway and we are fine with that, so it wont be a punishment if that is what you are trying to do" said Amy sticking up for her and Sheldon

Mary didn't say anything apart from glaring at the two of them and went out to the garden to join Penny and Leonard with Lucas, leaving Sheldon grinning at Amy's sass, Meemaw who was sitting in her rocking chair noticed the look and got up but not before asking them to join her in her own living room upstairs

"I wanted to talk to you both without Mary overhearing" said Meemaw once they were settled

"Talk to us about what? Asked Sheldon

"This arrangement you two have, how is it going?

"Its going well Meemaw, Amy is happy with it and so am I"

"And you are having sex as well"

"No we are waiting for that" replied Sheldon anxiously looking at the closed door for an escape

"Moonpie you are a terrible liar, you might of semi convinced your mother but I can tell, I wont say anything if you don't want me to"

"What makes you think we have had sex? Asked Amy

"Just the way you are around each other and going off for long periods of time"

"We are used to our privacy at home and just wanted time alone, that doesn't mean we are having sex" replied Sheldon as his eyes started twitching and he tried to control it

"Moonpie, just tell me the truth, you know you can trust me"

Sheldon and Amy looked at each other for a moment and replied by nodding

"But we don't want anybody else to know, the second this gets out, there will be relentless mocking and then there is mom as well, Amy has been very patient with me and I appreciate that" said Sheldon

"As I said you can trust me, how long have you been having sex for?

"Only since the beginning of the month and I have scheduled in that we only do it at the weekends and one day in the week until we get used to it properly" replied Sheldon

"I see and presumably that's why you are going to visit Houston then?

"Um" started Sheldon

"You're going to a hotel for the day?

"Yes, sorry"

"Don't be sorry, when you grandpa and I first got together we were very much like you and Amy are now, wanting privacy as much as possible"

"Thank you Meemaw" said Sheldon giving her a hug

"Just be careful"

"Oh we are, we have managed to keep it secret from everybody so far and not going to give in now but we know we can trust you"

"I know and just remember you can't hide things forever"

"Yes Meemaw but the longer we can keep it from people the better"

"And also it's none of anybody else's business" added Amy

"Good, now Lucas has been calling for you for most of the time he has been here, go and play with him, I need a little nap" said Meemaw ushering them out

Sheldon and Amy stopped by their room and shared a kiss and cuddle before joining everybody else in the garden

_**Am going to do Christmas and New Year in next chapter**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

_**Hope you are all enjoying the story**_

Mary was getting suspicious about Amy and Sheldon's early evening disappearances and decided to stir things up by asking Leonard and Penny to go with them, who were only too happy to help, or at least Penny was as she was very interested in finding out more about how far Sheldon and Amy had gone in their relationship, despite the protests from Shamy themselves

"Where are you two going? Asked Mary as Sheldon and Amy were about to leave

"Just for a drive" replied Sheldon

"Fine, take Leonard and Penny with you, they haven't seen much of the area yet" suggested Mary

"Talking of not seeing much of the area, we will probably come with you when you go to Houston for the day" added Penny

"We will? Asked Leonard who was surprised at this news

"Yes why not, it would be a shame to miss out on the delights of Houston, we can tag along with Sheldon and Amy, that's ok isn't it? Asked Penny to Shamy

"Fine by us" replied Amy smiling at her as Sheldon started to look uncomfortable

"We don't have to spend the whole day together do we? Asked Sheldon

"No we can drop them off in Houston and go and visit the museums like we said we would" replied Amy hoping Sheldon would pick up her hint

"Ugh museums" moaned Penny

"There are plenty of other things to do, maybe Leonard can have a look online" suggested Sheldon

"Alright enough talk in the hallway, are you in or out? Asked Mary

"Out I suppose" replied Sheldon as the foursome made their way to the car

"Where shall we go? Asked Amy

"Drive them to where my childhood home was and the area I suppose" replied Sheldon who was unhappy about the new arrangements but trying not to show it

"Oohh Shelley's home, that will be sweet, what takes you two so long anyway? Asked Penny as Amy set off

"We like to have some private time away from everybody" replied Amy

"For what? Asked Penny

"Penny you already know that we have become intimate, what more do you want to know? Asked Sheldon

"Whether you have had sex or not"

"What business is it of yours anyway? Asked Sheldon

"Curiosity, you always said you were never interested in that sort of thing and now all of us want to know how far you have gone with Amy"

"Well for Amy's sake, if she really is your bestie then stop asking questions, if there is anything you need to know we will tell you" replied Sheldon sternly

"Also by the way we are leaving at 8am on the 27th if you really want to come with us" added Amy

"I don't know what the secrecy is anyway" moaned Penny who hated not knowing things, Leonard wasn't helping with his silence either

"There isn't any secrecy, we are just not telling people things that have nothing to do with them" replied Amy as she turned into the road where Sheldon's childhood home was

"This is where I grew up" announced Sheldon as Amy parked outside the house

"Sweet, so now what? Asked Penny apparently uninterested in the house

"Well we usually just drive to the park at the end of the road and spend time together" replied Amy

"Time together doing what? Asked Penny

"The sort of things couples usually do" replied Amy starting the car up again and driving further down the road

"Which is? Asked Penny again

"Penny would you like to walk back to the house alone? Asked Sheldon

"No why?

"Because you will be if you don't shut up asking questions, Leonard control your woman" said Sheldon glaring at his former roommate

"You know what Penny is like, I personally don't care whether you have had sex or not, Penny just leave it, we can go for a walk around the park and have our own alone time" replied Leonard which seemed to get Penny excited

"Fine, come on then"

Penny scrambled out of the car and took off with Leonard further in the park, leaving Amy and Sheldon breathing a collective sigh of relief

"We need to be really careful, I am not ashamed that we have had sex but it's our business and nobody else's" said Sheldon

"I know and that's why we have this day to ourselves and the hotel" replied Amy

"Yes but we will be spending some time visiting museums, remember our relationship is not all about sex Amy" replied Sheldon who was looking stressed out at the events that had just occurred

"I know that, shall we just sit in the back and cuddle?

"I would like that" replied Sheldon

They quickly got in the back seats and shared a little kiss and cuddle but that didn't last long as they spotted Penny and Leonard coming back just minutes after they left the car

"What's going on? Asked Amy as Penny opened the door

"Leonard refuses to have anything other than a kiss in a public place, although you two look like you were doing more than just that" replied Penny

"We were having a kiss and a cuddle yes" replied Amy passing the car keys to Leonard to drive them back

"Do you have to go out so early on the 27th asked Penny

"Well if we want to see everything then yes, we can leave the car for you and take a taxi or train to Houston and meet up later on if you like" replied Amy

"That sounds better" replied Penny

They arrived back at the house where Mary was surprised to see them after they disappeared just 20 minutes earlier, Amy and Sheldon went out to the garden to join Meemaw and were cuddled together on the bench when Mary came out with hot chocolate for everybody

"By the way I am inviting my friend Ron for Christmas dinner" said Mary to the group and carefully avoiding Sheldon's stare

"Ron is my mothers fancy man, I caught them having sex when I came here last year" said Sheldon to Amy

"Sheldon, did you have to announce that? Scolded Mary

"Yes mother, you are hypocritical when it comes to whether Amy and I have been sinning or not, so if you are doing it then I think I can make a point about it"

"I just don't want you rushing into anything" replied Mary

"Mary leave them alone, they are happy, can't you see that? Asked Meemaw

"Fine, there will be no more questions, I expect you to keep me up to date with your relationship though" replied Mary

"As we told Penny earlier, what we do is nobodies business" replied Sheldon standing up and taking Amy's hand and leading her back into the house and up to their room

"That woman is driving me nuts" commented Sheldon as he locked the bedroom door

"I know but try not to let it show, next year we can stay in Pasadena for Christmas" replied Amy

"Come on lets go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day" replied Sheldon referring to Christmas day itself

"Sure and we don't have to go to church do we?

"Not if I can help it" replied Sheldon as they got changed and then snuggled up in bed together and shared a kiss

"If we have an empty house then we can do naughty things to each other" suggested Amy reaching into his pants and stroking his growing erection

"Amy we cant do that here, control yourself" replied Sheldon although he didn't push her hand away and his face showed the enjoyment of Amy's touch

"Would you like me to continue? Asked Amy as she resumed kissing Sheldon

"You know I would but we will have plenty of time to explore each other on our afternoon in the hotel" replied Sheldon

"When we get home are we going to keep to the weekend sleepover schedule? Asked Amy suddenly

"Of course, why would you think we wouldn't? Sheldon was confused

"Because we are going to be spending 10 days in bed together and I was wondering"

"Oh I see, well I should of put in the agreement that for holidays we can share a bed, will you agree to that verbally?

"Oh yes" replied Amy eagerly

"Just give me some more time, I need to sleep during the week and I can't do that if you are stroking me and doing things to me" replied Sheldon

"Its ok I understand" replied Amy

"Good come on sleep, I am sure my mother will wake us up early tomorrow" replied Sheldon as they cuddled up even closer and shared another kiss before dropping off to sleep

The next morning the house was woken by the arrival of Missy and Richie with Lucas charging up the stairs to wake up Sheldon and Amy by banging on their bedroom door, Amy opened the door and Lucas joined them in bed for cuddles and eventually Mary announced breakfast was ready, George and Grace had arrived for breakfast as well

"The plan for today is that dinner will be served at 2pm and then gifts can be exchanged and afterwards, those who want to come to church can come" announced Mary

"We won't be coming" announced Sheldon speaking for him and Amy

"Fine I can't force you, Leonard and Penny are you coming?

"We haven't decided yet" replied Leonard

"Very well, now I have a list of jobs I need people to do to help with the cooking" added Mary passing the list around

After a busy morning with the cooking of dinner and with various relatives passing through, dinner was eventually served at 230pm, Sheldon and Amy met Ron who appeared smitten with Mary and Mary made them all say grace before they ate and afterwards they had dessert and pulled crackers, then everybody moved to the lounge where presents could be exchanged

"Now I sent Lucas's present on ahead as it was so big" said Sheldon coming into the room with a large box and passing it to Lucas

"What is it? Asked Missy

"You will see when he opens it" replied Sheldon

Lucas took his time opening the box, Missy had to help him open it and eventually a train set that was the same as the one Sheldon let Lucas play with at his apartment was revealed

"I can help you set it up at your house if you like" suggested Sheldon seeing the look of delight on Lucas's face

"Thank you but I think Richie can handle it" replied Missy

"We got everybody else gift vouchers, sorry about that" said Amy passing round cards to everybody and then giving Sheldon his gift

"Flash t-shirts, thank you Amy" said Sheldon after he unwrapped his gifts and temporarily forgetting where he was, gave her a long kiss which was only interrupted by the throat clearing of Mary

"Here is yours" said Sheldon to Amy passing over a small box to reveal a gold monkey charm necklace

"It's beautiful" said Amy simply and smiling at her boyfriend in delight who grinned back at her and Amy turned so he could put the necklace on her

The look didn't go unnoticed by Mary who was observing them, she realised at that moment how much in love they were and also that she was wrong to question them so much, everybody minus Sheldon and Amy went off to church in the evening and Sheldon and Amy enjoyed the time alone in their room, in the evening the group returned and played games together with more relatives that came back after church and eventually at midnight Sheldon and Amy went to bed too tired to do anything other than cuddle and fall asleep

The next day was a similar pattern and because Sheldon and Amy were going to be up early the next day, they went to bed early and booked a cab for 8am the next morning, they had agreed to meet Leonard and Penny in Houston at 6pm the following day to drive back together

Only Mary was up when Sheldon and Amy left the house, she had an idea of what they might be up to and decided not to question them and sent them off with a kiss on the cheek each

The taxi didn't take long to get to Houston and dropped them outside their hotel, they checked in and went to their room, they hadn't booked anything fancy but it was enough for them, they left their bags in there and went to the hotel restaurant for breakfast before returning to their room, they picked up the tour guides in the room and set off towards the museums, they made sure they took plenty of pictures to upload to Facebook as proof of their visit and around 2pm they made their way back to the hotel

Amy excused herself to go to the bathroom, she had brought a red Basque and suspenders with her, it wasn't something she had ever worn before but wanted to surprise Sheldon, she also had a silk gown that she put on and once she was ready she left the bathroom and stood seductively by the door twirling the belt around her fingers watching Sheldon who was changing quickly, he sensed movement behind him and turned to see Amy beckoning him with a finger, he walked quickly towards her, pressed her against the door and kissed her hard, thrusting his body against her

"Oh Amy you look delectable" said Sheldon standing back and admiring her, his erection was straining against his pants and he adjusted himself to get more comfortable

"You will like what's underneath even better" replied Amy winking at him

"Vixen" moaned Sheldon

Sheldon dived in for another kiss and undid her robe at the same time and they kissed walked to the bed, they fell back on the bed still kissing, Sheldon quickly removed his boxers and they lay kissing and cuddling for some time before Sheldon pulled Amy up to her knees and properly admired her Basque and suspenders set

"I do believe you should wear that once we get home as well" said Sheldon kissing her neck

"Oh I intend to, especially if it has this effect on you" replied Amy stroking his chest and then realising that Sheldon was undoing the Basque at the back

Once her Basque was removed Sheldon delighted in admiring her erect nipples and sucking on them, he licked and caressed them while using his free hand to tease her clit, they were both still kneeling on the bed when Sheldon pushed Amy down and mounted her, he thrust his hard cock against her wetness as Amy bucked against him in delight

"Sheldon take me now" moaned Amy as Sheldon dipped his cock in and out of her and kissed her at the same time

"Soon, I want to enjoy myself with you first, there is no rush" replied Sheldon

Sheldon moved down to her nipples again and licked and sucked them again, Amy was in heaven at the things Sheldon was doing to her, she was close to orgasm and Sheldon wasn't helping by teasing her and not going any further, despite having Sheldon on top of her, she managed to grab his cock and started to pump it, Sheldon kissed her again and the harder she pumped the more kissing neck nibbling went on, Amy remembered something

"Did you bring condoms?

"Yes, you didn't think I would forget that would you?

"No of course not but we will have to leave the packet here, we may use only one or two"

"Its fine, somebody else can make use of them" replied Sheldon as he reached over to grab one from his bag on the floor and put it on the bedside table

They resumed kissing and occasionally changing positions as they enjoyed each others bodies, Sheldon eventually put the condom on and they enjoyed a frantic love making session before they both came in orgasm some time later

"That was definitely worth waiting for" said Amy as they cuddled together afterwards

"I would say so, we haven't got much time before we meet Leonard and Penny so we better get cleared up" replied Sheldon

"Cant we just send them a text and tell them to go home? Asked Amy reaching over to tease his nipples

"Gaah" moaned Sheldon as Amy also started to pump his erection again

Nothing was said for a few minutes as Amy pleasured Sheldon and he erupted in a loud and messy orgasm thanks to Amy, they had a shower together which led to more intimacy and eventually they checked out of the hotel and went to meet Leonard and Penny who had apparently spent the afternoon at the movie house, they arrived back at Mary's house for 9pm after enjoying a Chinese meal together and Mary questioned them on their day, she appeared to be satisfied with the answers and went off to her room, leaving just Meemaw with Sheldon and Amy as Leonard and Penny went out in the car again

"So how was your day really? Asked Meemaw

"Lots of fun" replied Amy smiling at Sheldon

"I take it you got your satisfaction from each other? Asked Meemaw again making Amy choke on her water

"You could say that" replied Sheldon patting Amy on the back

"I think your mother knows something but she isn't saying anything, if it helps I think you are right to keep this quiet" said Meemaw

"Thank you" replied Sheldon giving his Meemaw a hug

The next few days was busy with more family members coming to visit, Sheldon and Amy spent time with Lucas again and on the 29th they drove Leonard and Penny to the airport as they were going to Nebraska for New Year and on New Years Eve, Mary held a small gathering for her family to celebrate the coming of the New Year and as the clock struck midnight she made a small toast

"Here is to a wonderful 2016 to everybody in my family, no matter what they get up to" said Mary looking at all three of her children and most pointedly Sheldon who blushed and took Amy's hand in his

"Here's to 2016" chorused the group

Amy and Sheldon wandered off in to the garden and sat on the bench to talk, although they shared a kiss to celebrate the New Year first

"You know I can't wait to get home and away from the scrutiny of my mother, maybe we should just admit we have had coitus" said Sheldon

"That's the only thing we can keep to ourselves for now so lets keep it that way" replied Amy reaching under his shirt to stroke his chest

"Hmm you might be right, you little lady are a minx, my mother is watching us again"

"I know, that's why I'm doing this" replied Amy as she moved to sitting on Sheldon's lap and kissing him

"You are ok with us only sharing rooms at the weekends aren't you? Asked Sheldon suddenly

"Of course, I said I was the other day, why?

"Just asking"

"By that, does that mean you want to abandon the agreement?

"No, maybe, I don't know, you are supposed to be helping me here Amy" replied Sheldon who was confused with his feelings

"Look I am happy with it, you come to my room when you can't sleep during the week anyway, I am happy to give you all the time you need"

"Thank you Amy, I appreciate that"

"Your welcome, now come on lets get to bed" replied Amy taking his hand and leading him back into the house, they said goodnight to everybody and went up to their room

"You know we can't do anything don't you?

"Yes I know and when we go home on Saturday, we will have a few days to adjust back to the schedule" replied Amy

"Have you enjoyed your time here?

"Yes, I could have done without the constant scrutiny and looks but your Meemaw is lovely" replied Amy as they got changed, locked the door and climbed into bed

"That she is" replied Sheldon

"We have the CERN trip to look forward to next" said Amy remembering

"Oh yes and by the way I rebooked Leonard and Penny's room so that they are not even on the same floor as us"

"Good idea" replied Amy grinning at her boyfriend

"For privacy reasons you know" added Sheldon

"Oh I know" replied Amy as they had a kiss and a cuddle and drifted off to sleep

The next day was a lazy day for everybody, Missy and Richie invited everybody to their house for lunch, although Richie was cooking as Missy was tired from her pregnancy and Richie had also set up the train set which Lucas loved and he let Sheldon show him how the trains went round with the controls and made Amy play with his cars with him, they had to leave early evening as their flight back to Los Angeles was at 10am the next day

They arrived back at Los Robles at 4pm the next day, Sheldon did his usual Saturday evening laundry, Amy had also taken to doing hers at the same time and on Sunday, the boys all went to paintball while the girls had brunch together at 4a to catch up on gossip

_**A/N sorry for delay in chapters, this will be like that for the next few weeks so updates will be at weekends only**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

_**Apologies for the wait!**_

_**Some M Rated action **_

The girls met at the local café for brunch, the boys had gone to paintball and it was the 1st time they had seen each other since the start of the New Year, Amy decided to stick to orange juice as she figured she would be subjected to questioning again

"So Emily how's the pregnancy going? You look like you have grown in the two weeks we have seen you" said Amy reaching over and giving Emily's tummy a little pat

"Its going ok, I have had a bit of sickness and Raj has been brilliant at looking after me, how was Christmas in Texas?

"Really good" replied Amy taking a sip of juice

"How are you and Sheldon going to cope with sleeping apart again though? Asked Penny

"It will be fine, we knew it would only be for two weeks" replied Amy

"Yes but how can you go from that to scheduled sleepovers again? Asked Penny persisting

"Look we already have three nights where we sleep together and there have been occasions where Sheldon has come to my room to join me, once I have fallen asleep" replied Amy

"Well the whole thing is weird if you ask me, how are you supposed to advance, if he backs off the minute you come back home? Asked Penny again

"Penny leave her alone, I think they are being sensible, they are feeling their way into something and don't need outside pressures, I guess they have enough of that from their mothers" commented Bernadette

"Thank you Bernie" Amu smiled at her friend

"I was only asking"

"Well don't" replied Bernie fiercely

"I presume you two have still not had sex" commented Penny

"Penny what did I just say" screeched Bernadette loudly enough to attract attention to the rest of the café

"Its ok Bernie, I can handle this, Penny I don't know why you are so interested, please stop asking questions about it, we know what we are doing and if and when we do have coitus, we will tell you every little detail"

"You don't have to go that far, just that you did it will be enough for me Amy" Penny was cringing at the thought of minute detail

"Good, can we get back to enjoying our meal together now?

"Sure"

"How was New Year in Nebraska? Asked Bernie

"It was fine, my brother had day release from prison but he came with a guard attached, which at least meant he couldn't escape or drink" replied Penny

"I bet that was fun for him then" replied Emily

"He complained the whole time but then what do you expect" replied Penny shrugging

"So are you two looking forward to your CERN trip next month? Asked Bernadette

"Of course, spending Valentines Day in another country will be romantic" replied Amy

"And we can go skiing" added Penny

"What days are you going exactly? Asked Bernadette

"We are flying out on the 12th and coming back on the 19th and then Sheldon and I will be going to Texas again when Missy has the baby at the end of the month, we have already booked holiday for that" replied Amy

"Guess you will look forward to seeing Lucas again, he is cute" said Penny

"He is lovely" replied Amy with a dreamy look on her face which didn't go unnoticed

"Have you and Raj thought of names for the baby yet? Asked Bernadette to Emily

"Yes, we have a list which we have written down and just need to Veto, I don't mind what we have really" replied Emily

"The first of us to have a baby, I thought it might have been Bernie and Howard, what with them being married for nearly four years now" commented Penny

"Wow you are in top form today aren't you" replied Bernadette glaring at her

"What did I say now? Penny was confused

"You know how it is with Howard and I, I have only just started to think about the possibility of us having a child, don't rub salt into it" replied Bernadette

The rest of the meal was spent avoiding touchy subjects and eventually the group went back to their own apartments, Sheldon and Leonard were just pulling up in his car when Penny and Amy parked up, both parties greeted each other with kisses and they made their way to their respective apartments

"I will talk to you in a minute Amy, I have to get changed first" said Sheldon knowing that Amy probably did want to talk about how brunch went

"Ok, can I make you a tea or something to eat? Cheese on toast perhaps?

"Please" Sheldon gave her another kiss and went off to his room to get changed

Amy set about making Sheldon the food, she wasn't hungry herself and the tea and when Sheldon returned he joined her in the kitchen where they sat at the bench to talk

"So how was brunch?

"It was good, although Penny asked the usual questions but luckily Bernadette shut her up, I wish she would understand that we are doing things our way and its working this way"

"One day she will, it took her long enough to commit to Leonard but like you say, we are doing things our way and I agree that it's working" replied Sheldon smiling at her

Amy returned the smile and then hopped off the bench and went round to Sheldon's side and gave him a cuddle, he kissed her in return and the kiss lasted for a few minutes, until they were interrupted by the door opening and Penny and Leonard coming in and gawping at the sight of shamy kissing passionately

"Sorry guys, we are going to the movies, if you want to join us? Asked Leonard

"Only if Penny backs off asking questions" replied Sheldon staring pointedly at her

"I said I would at brunch, Amy you didn't need to tell Sheldon" complained Penny

"We have no secrets from each other and quite frankly, you constantly asking questions, is getting very boring" replied Amy

"I'm just looking out for you both" started Penny

"No Penny its being nosy, just leave them alone, come on we will go to the movies on our own, see you guys" said Leonard waving at them and dragging Penny out of the apartment

"Well at least we have Leonard and Bernadette on our sides" commented Amy

"That's true, can you take me to the comic book store? Asked Sheldon

"Of course, you want to go now?

"Yes please"

"Let's go then"

When Amy returned to work on Monday she was surprised to get a call to go to Sieberts office, she went quickly and entered his office

"Good morning Dr Fowler, I trust you had a good Christmas?

"Oh yes and you?

"Very good, now the reason I am asking you here is that we have had requests for you to do a series of quest lectures around the states, now we would like you to say yes of course, considering that you have a flexible contract as well"

"Whereabouts are these lectures? Asked Amy

"Every major university has asked for you, obviously that will be a lot for you to do so we will arrange some time and go over which ones would be suitable, they wont start until June and last for approximately three weeks, presumably you will be ok with this?

"Of course, I enjoy lecturing very much" replied Amy

"Good, you also won't be alone" added Siebert

"I won't?

"For some of them on the west side, you will be accompanied by Marion Diamond, she is retiring next year and wants you to accompany her"

"I would be delighted to, when can we talk more?

"Not today as I know you are busy, but perhaps in the next couple of weeks we can organise something"

"You know Dr Cooper might want to come with me on some?

"Yes we are aware that he would like to go with you, so we think he could go with you for some of the lectures and do some himself, probably when you go over to the east side of the country"

"Thank you President Siebert, I look forward to finalising the details then"

"Your welcome and I am glad you said yes, although you might like to know we had requests from some of the European universities as well, but we can talk about them another time, you can see yourself out" replied Siebert

Amy left his office and went to see Sheldon and told him about the plans, he agreed that he would go with her to the Universities on the east side of the states, they spent the next few weeks busy with work and Amy agreed to go to 15 Universities around the states, Sheldon would be joining her for the trips to Harvard, Princeton and MIT and two universities in Texas

_**6 weeks later**_

Sheldon, Amy, Leonard and Penny had just arrived in Geneva for their trip and exhausted after almost 24 hours of flying and overnight stops, they received text messages on arrival in Geneva from Raj and Emily announcing they had been for their 20 week scan and discovered they were having a girl that they were naming Ayesha, the group arrived at the hotel and checked in, the two couples had the same style of room but on different floors, they also both had suites and as they had arrived at lunchtime, they left their luggage in their rooms and went down to the dining hall before giving into exhaustion and having an early night

On Valentines Day and Sheldon and Amy woke up with Sheldon spooning Amy and pressing his erection in to her bottom, Amy turned over and greeted Sheldon with a lingering kiss which turned into a make out session

"Oh by the way I have something for you" said Sheldon as they lay cuddling

Sheldon extracted himself from Amy and going to collect a package from his bag and passing it over and Amy eagerly unwrapped the package to find two t-shirts with comedy monkeys on them

"These are lovely thank you" said Amy giving him a kiss which was interrupted by a knock at the door, Sheldon went to answer it and returned with an enormous bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates for Amy

"These are for you, I hope you like them" said Sheldon passing the flowers over which were a mixed bouquet

"They are beautiful thank you" said Amy giving him a kiss and cuddle

"You are worth it and on that note, there is something I would like to discuss with you but we can talk about that over dinner tonight" replied Sheldon

"You can't tell me now? Queried Amy

"Oh no, I have something far more important to do" replied Sheldon

Sheldon moved on top of Amy where they had a frantic love making session before repeating the same thing in the shower and then joining Leonard and Penny for breakfast in the hotel restaurant

"So bestie what did Leonard get you for Valentines Day? Asked Amy once they had greeted each other and ordered their food

"He got me some sexy lingerie, which we made full use of" replied Penny smirking and giving Leonard a cuddle

"Very nice" replied Amy smiling at them

"What did Sheldon get you? Asked Penny

"Some monkey t-shirts, a huge bouquet of flowers and a large box of chocolates" replied Amy

"We are also going to spend the day making full use of the hotel's leisure facilities" added Sheldon

"Are you having the meal tonight in here or your room? Asked Leonard

"I have ordered it for our room" replied Amy

"I'm taking Leonard to one of the restaurants seeing as I wont see him at all tomorrow" added Penny

"Oh yes, what are you going to do for the day?

"Go to the Alps for skiing and I wont be back until the next day, Leonard is ok with it" replied Penny

"Well have fun then"

"Oh I will, I also found that a friend of mine from years back works on one of the slopes, so we will meet up at some point" replied Penny

"Is this friend female or male? Asked Leonard curiously

"It's female and to settle your mind, we will even Skype you tomorrow night, Leonard you have nothing to worry about, remember we are married now"

"I can't help it"

"Well like I said, don't worry" replied Penny giving him a reassuring kiss

The group finished breakfast and then went back to their rooms to organise their day and after a lovely day spent by Sheldon and Amy in the pool and sauna and then making full use of the masseuse facilities they went for a short walk while the butler organised their meal for them

They returned back to their suite to find the room in darkness, save for some strategically put candles and two roses in a vase on the table and a hot trolley full of food

"This is all very romantic" commented Amy as she and Sheldon entered the lounge area of the suite

"Amy sit down and I will serve the food" suggested Sheldon as they took in the ingredients of the starter

"Thank you Sheldon, I have been looking forward to this all day" replied Amy as they shared a little kiss and cuddle

"Well you deserve it, you were generous enough to treat us to this trip and you deserve to be treated as well and that's not all" started Sheldon before he was pounced on by Amy kissing him

"Sorry you just looked really cute for a moment and I couldn't help myself" said Amy smiling at him

"That's quite alright" replied Sheldon abandoning the task of sorting the food out and leading Amy to the sofa where they had a make out session that left them both breathless with desire

"After dinner, you are all mine little lady" whispered Sheldon into Amy's ear as he held her close

"You could have me before dinner you know" said Amy teasing his erection

"I could but there is something I wanted to discuss with you first and you are not helping matters here" replied Sheldon as he closed his eyes in elation at her fondling his erection

"You want me to stop? Asked Amy slowly releasing his cock

"No but after dinner like I said we can do lots of things together" replied Sheldon as they sank into another kiss before Sheldon remembered they were supposed to be having dinner

They had a starter of a cheeseboard of various Swiss and European cheeses before Sheldon collected the main meal which was a chicken pie shaped like a heart and he told Amy what he wanted to discuss

"I want to end the weekend sleepover arrangements and have you in my bed every night" announced Sheldon as they ate

"Really? What brought that on? Asked Amy taking a gulp of wine

"Well we are spending more and more nights sleeping together as you know and it makes sense really"

"As long as you are sure?

"Of course and you have been very patient with waiting for me to decide this, considering we have been living together for almost 9 months now"

"Well I am happy to go at your pace Sheldon, I know how you work"

"Yes but its hardly fair on you, having to wait for me is it and why should you have to wait anyway"

"Because waiting is surely better than pressuring you? Replied Amy looking at him confused

"You are correct but you have a say too, it's not just about me this relationship" replied Sheldon

"I know but look we are both benefiting now anyway" replied Amy giving him a smile that made him want to take him to the bedroom there and then but he soldiered on with his words

"You don't have to be so nice Amy, I am well aware that it is me that always comes to your room when I don't want to sleep alone, you never instigate it, why is that?

"Like I said, I just wanted things to be easier for you and didn't want to disrupt your routine, after all that is why you agreed to the experiment after all" replied Amy who had stopped eating as she wondered why Sheldon was being grouchy

"You don't think I wanted you to come to my room at least once, when you were not supposed to? Instead it was me breaking my own rules, Amy I wouldn't have been upset you know"

"I know but its worked out well now, so don't worry about it, when do you want to proceed with us spending every night together?

"As soon as we get back, but also under the provision that if either of us are sleep deprived the next day that the other one wont be offended if the other party wishes to sleep alone" suggested Sheldon

"You have a deal" replied Amy scraping her chair back and sitting on Sheldon's lap to give him a hug

"What are you doing? Your food will get cold" said Sheldon as Amy nuzzled his neck

"Who cares"

Amy moved to his lips and they started to kiss, soon Sheldon's hands were wandering over Amy's body and up her shirt to caress her breasts, making Amy arch her back and groan in delight at his touch, she slowly undid his trouser zip and released his erection and started to pump it, making him do the same movements Amy made a moment ago

"Stop" moaned Sheldon as they had a break in kissing

"Why?

"I want us to finish this meal, I don't want everything in our relationship to be about coitus now" replied Sheldon

"Really, that's interesting" replied Amy as she continued to pump his cock and then moved off him and as Sheldon spread his legs, she took his cock in her mouth and proceeded to literally blow Sheldon's mind

"Fascinating" mumbled Sheldon as his body rocked in orgasm and at the sight of Amy below him licking her lips

"There will be more of that later" replied Amy giving him a kiss and retaking her place at the table

"Vixen" replied Sheldon ignoring the rest of the meal and taking Amy to their bedroom to have their own style of dessert

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A big thank you to **__**INWHATUNIVERSE**__** who wrote the whole chapter for me as I know very little about CERN and what it contains**_

_**Day of the CERN visit**_

Amy was putting finishing touches on herself when she yelled through the bathroom door "Are you men ready? We need to be there in 15 minutes"

Sheldon replied with bubbling enthusiasm "Oh yes, we have been ready for over a half hour now. It is you we have been waiting for."

Amy studied herself one more time and nodded at the mirror before opening the bathroom door. "All right then. Leonard you have all the directions?"

Leonard nodded with a huge smile "Yes and Sheldon has double checked them. Can we go now?"

The boys were so excited to be seeing CERN. While Leonard had been their previously, he wasn't really given a tour. He was to report to a single area and didn't see much else. He was thankful that Amy asked him along on this trip because he knew that she probably preferred it to be a more romantic trip for two instead of a more awkward trip for three. But he was going to see CERN! It made all the awkwardness worth it.

The group gathered their things and head out the door down to the rental car. Arriving at CERN they showed their identification and signed in to register.

"Wow, I wonder how much power it takes to run a place like this" Leonard asked as he, Sheldon and Amy followed their escort who was going to be giving them a tour of the facility.

"I read that it takes 1.3 terawatts of power per year to run it, which is equivalent to 300,000 homes in the UK per year" Sheldon replied with his usual enthusiasm when he knew things that others didn't.

"Impressive, but honestly, I would have thought it would take more power than that" Leonard shrugged. He thought the numbers were astronomical compared to thinking about daily power usage of a cell phone, for example, but considering it ran six accelerators and one decelerator, he just expected more power consumption for some reason.

As they walked the halls, their guide gave them a little bit of history, but most of it was already known to all three of them. Amy had spent a fair amount of time reading up so that she would not be a hindrance to the boys when they were on the tour.

"The Large Hadron Collider is located 100 meters underground. Here you will need to put these on" the tour guide told them, handing them a jumpsuit that they needed to put over their clothing. "You can use the restrooms here to put them on" he continued. The group immediately rushed into the bathrooms to put the jumpsuits over their clothing. They were mainly for warmth than for protection. Then they re-gathered outside into the hall.

The escort took them to a long hallway that led to an elevator to take them down to the Hadron Collider. "CERN started in 1954 with 12 member European countries and now has 21 member countries, employing about 2400 full time employees, but hosting over 10,000 scientists representing 113 nations and 608 universities" the guide started to tell them before Sheldon interrupted.

"Yes and CERN was the birth place of the world wide web, has had major discoveries including the Higgs Boson discovery of a new sub-atomic particle that could be essential for formation of the Universe." Sheldon was always proud when he was well read before going on tours like this. He was annoyed this guide was wasting their time on meaningless information.

"Sheldon, it is good that you are so well versed on CERN, but for the benefit of myself, would you mind if he continued to share the information he wants to share because not all of us are living in your head, nor do we have eidetic memories like you" Amy smiled as she complimented her boyfriend.

Sheldon puffed out his chest and replied "oh, of course. I sometimes forget that I am so unique." Amy stiffled a giggle, took his hand and then nodded to their tour guide to continue.

"Thank you, Dr. Fowler" the tour guide nodded in appreciation. "The Large Hadron Collider is designed with various technologies to accommodate seven different experiments to run on it. It will run the Compact Muon Solenoid (CMS), which has a goal of investigating a wide range of physics, including the search for the Higgs boson, extra dimensions, and particles that could make up dark matter; the A Toroidal LHC Apparatus, also known as ATLAS, designed to take advantage of the unprecedented energy available at the LHC and observe phenomena that involve highly massive particles which were not observable using earlier lower-energy accelerators. It might shed light on new theories of particle physics beyond the Standard Model; the experiment third is the Large Hadron Collider beauty (LHCb) is focused on measuring the parameters of CP violation in the interactions of b-hadrons (heavy particles containing a bottom quark). Such studies can help to explain the Matter-Antimatter asymmetry of the Universe; the fourth experiment is the..."

As he continued to explain the various experiments, they had arrived to their destination and it was quite a site to see. The Large Hadron Collider uses the 27 km (16.78 miles) circumference circular tunnel. They looked down the long housing unit of the collider which housed 1232 dipole magnets 15 metres in length which bend the beams, and 392 quadruple magnets, each 5–7 metres long, which focus the beams. It was an amazing site.

"How do you keep the magnets at -271.3 degrees Celsius?" Leonard asked.

"Yes we do have to keep the magnets cooler than outer space so we keep them that low. We use a distribution system of liquid helium to cool the magnets" the tour guide responded.

The group continued on the tour asking questions, Sheldon pouring out his eidetic facts now and again, and the three of them pointing out many things to each other along the way. By the end of the tour, they had spent at least 8 hours and felt they had barely scratched the surface. It was such a complex facility that all of them agreed they would return again sometime in the near future but plan for a much longer trip so they could spend several days just really absorbing all there was to see.

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Cheers for reviews and follows**_

Once Penny returned from her ski trip to the Alps, the group spent the next couple of days exploring the sites of Geneva, on their last evening they were at dinner together when Sheldon received a video call from his mother

"Hi mom, what's going on? Asked Sheldon seeing his mother looking stressed out

"We have had some news, Missy and Richie were in a car crash and it brought on early labour"

"Has Missy had the baby? Asked Sheldon

"Oh yes, that's why I am calling you now, I know you are in Switzerland so it's not like you can rush back"

"What caused the crash and is everybody ok really? Asked Amy joining the conversation

"They were at the lights and a car skidded on some oil and careered into the side of their car, it was on Richie's side, luckily he only has bruising but the shunt of the car made Missy go into shock and brought on early labour, she had the baby a couple of hours ago and the baby is fine, even though she was two weeks early" replied Mary

"Right well I will see about changing our flight to LA and having a Houston flight instead and we will come and see Missy on our return, we are leaving tomorrow" said Sheldon quickly

"You do that Shelley and I will send you some pictures of Skye, she is beautiful"

"But she's ok? Asked Sheldon

"Yes, she is perfect, they are staying in the hospital for today as everything happened so quickly" replied Mary

"Thanks for letting us know mom, I will call you back in a few minutes" said Sheldon

"Sure Shelley darlin" replied Mary ending the call

"What are you doing? Asked Amy seeing Sheldon get up from the table

"I'm going to phone Siebert and bring our week holiday forward, Leonard and Penny do you want to come with us to Texas? I can see what Siebert says"

"Go on then" replied Leonard after a nod from Penny

Sheldon disappeared and returned 15 minutes later with news

"Well? Asked Amy

"Siebert was very understanding and has given us all an extra week off, it means our week away has been cancelled for this one now, that includes you Leonard" replied Sheldon

"Thank you Sheldon for inviting us" said Leonard patting him on the back

"Not a problem, I also managed to change our flights to go to Houston and I told my mother as well" replied Sheldon as his phone beeped with a message

"Oh its pictures of Missy and Skye" Sheldon showed them the pictures

"Oh she's lovely" said Amy admiring the pictures

The group finished off dinner and returned to their rooms to pack and had an early night as their flight to London for their connecting flight to Houston was at 9am the next morning, they eventually arrived in Houston and once Amy had picked up the hire car they drove to Missy's house as she had now left hospital, they were greeted enthusiastically by Lucas tackle hugging Sheldon and Amy's legs when they arrived

"Mama had baby" announced Lucas pointing to the living room

"Yes we know that's why we are here" said Amy picking him up and giving him a cuddle

All of them entered the living room to find Missy sitting on the sofa with Skye in her arms and Richie next to her, he stood up once he saw the visitors and then winced in pain from his bruising

"Richie, you stay sitting, you look like you are in pain" said Amy guiding him back down

"Thanks, it's all down my left side but its nothing compared to the pain of childbirth I guess" replied Richie

"Congratulations to you both though" said Leonard passing over some flowers that the group had chipped in for

"Thank you Leonard and thanks for coming" said Missy smiling at them all

"Well do we get a hold? Asked Amy perching on the side of the sofa still holding Lucas

"Of course, you can take her from me and sit down on the other sofa" replied Missy passing Skye over to Amy once she had put Lucas down

"She really is beautiful and so light" commented Amy as she gave Skye a kiss on the forehead and then passed Skye to Sheldon to hold

"She's the spit of Missy isn't she" said Mary admiring the scene

"Just like Lucas was when he was born" replied Sheldon gazing down at his niece, he looked at Amy and smiled at her and Mary encouraged them to get closer and took pictures of them together and then did some with Leonard and Penny holding the baby

"So how was the labour really? Asked Penny as she held Skye

"Well it was very quick, only four hours in all and also less painful than when I had Lucas" replied Missy

"But your ok and you don't have any injuries from the crash? Asked Sheldon to be sure

"None at all, just the shock but Richie took the full brunt, poor thing" replied Missy giving her husband a hug

"Perhaps if we have another, we should just avoid transport at all costs" commented Richie remembering his motorbike crash that forced him to miss the birth of Lucas

"I wouldn't go that far, we were just unlucky really" replied Missy

Skye started to cry and wouldn't stop, even with Penny trying to comfort her, eventually she gave her back to Missy who took her to be fed and they played with Lucas and his train set that Sheldon and Amy had bought him for Christmas

"How long are you all staying for? Asked Mary

"We have an extra 5 days holiday but we have already used two of them getting here, so we will stay for two days if that's ok? Replied Sheldon

"Of course Shelley and you can all stay at our house, I am doing dinner tomorrow night for everybody, to welcome Skye officially" said Mary

"I come with you? Asked Lucas to Sheldon as he climbed onto Sheldon's lap

"Come with me where?

"Your house?

"Maybe when we can arrange something, then you can spend a weekend with us, how would you like that?

"I like" replied Lucas who at 2 and a half was coming on well with his talking

"As long as mommy and daddy are ok with it as well" added Amy

"He loves staying with you so why not" replied Missy smiling at her brother and sister in law

"And we will be there to help as well" said Penny chipping in as Lucas climbed off Sheldon and ran into her arms

"He will give us practice for when Raj and Emily's one comes along" commented Amy

"Oh yes, do you know what they are having? Asked Missy

"A girl that they are naming Ayesha" replied Sheldon

"Can I hold Skye again? Asked Penny to Missy

"Go ahead" replied Missy passing her over

"Leonard I want one" said Penny as she held Skye close and made faces at the baby and the baby responded by gurgling at her

"You can have one then, you know I am more than ready" replied Leonard smiling at his wife

Sheldon was watching the scene in front of him and he was realising how ok it was to be just happy and not worrying about his relationship with Amy, he was glad she had asked to move in and ease him into living together, he was looking forward to spending every night with her once they were back home

They spent the next couple of days in Houston getting to know Skye and spending time with the family and made arrangements to have Lucas for a long weekend in a few weeks time and returned back to Pasadena where they shared pictures and videos of baby Skye with the rest of their friends at a hastily arranged get together at 4a, once everybody left, Sheldon and Amy were left alone in the apartment

"You could probably start moving all your things into my room now" said Sheldon as they cuddled on the sofa

"No need to disrupt everything else, I am happy to keep things in my room, its you I want" replied Amy as they shared a kiss

"As long as you are sure, you know I am serious about having you in my bed every night don't you?

"Oh I know" replied Amy as they went off to bed to enjoy each other more

_**A month had **_passed and Sheldon's fears about his lack of sleep if he had Amy in his bed were dissipated as he found he could only sleep with her by his side and on the weekend they had Lucas, he had an idea that came to him regarding their anniversary in May, he spoke to his friends about it and made them promise to keep it to themselves and also asked for their help in certain things and then he approached Amy with his plan one night after work

"So for the 5th anniversary of our 1st date, I have planned a special day for us, I can't tell you what it is yet but you are going shopping with Penny, Bernadette and Emily next weekend for a dress" announced Sheldon

"Why can't you tell me now?

"Because it's a surprise"

"But you hate surprises, so why give me a surprise?

"Because being with you is making me do things outside my comfort zone and I am realizing I am ok with that" replied Sheldon

"Good" replied Amy as they shared a cuddle

"Shall we have everybody over for Chinese food and vintage video night tomorrow?

"Yes why not, it's been a while since we had one of those" replied Amy

"I love you Amy" said Sheldon suddenly

"I love you too" replied Amy looking at him properly

"No I mean I really love you and I'm not just saying that, look at me getting all hippy dippy with my feelings" moaned Sheldon although he had a smile on his face

"Don't worry I wont tell anybody, it's our secret" replied Amy teasing him

"Lets go out for dinner, we can pretend its anything can happen Thursday" said Sheldon helping Amy up and then going to knock for Leonard and Penny who agreed to join them

_**It was now the **_day of Sheldon and Amy's anniversary and Sheldon still hadn't told Amy anything about it, other than to book three days holiday from work, he had planned everything perfectly and once they had breakfast Sheldon started to get ready

"Are you going to tell me where we are going now? Asked Amy watching him rush around

"No, we have to leave in 10 minutes, everything is organised so you don't have to do anything"

"I still need to get my dress though" replied Amy as she made a move to go to her room

"No need, already done" replied Sheldon

"What's going on? Asked Amy getting suspicious about the lack of information and secrecy

"I will tell you when we get there, please just go with me for now, I think you will enjoy this day very much indeed" replied Sheldon smiling at her and then pulling her into his arm and kissing her

"Hoo" said Amy a few minutes later as they looked at each other feeling flushed and breathless

"Vixen" muttered Sheldon as his phone rang and he had a muttered conversation before turning back to Amy

"Come on lets go" said Sheldon taking Amy's hand and leading her out of the apartment

"Do I need my car?

"No we are going by limousine, but you also need to do something for me as when we are close to our destination, I need you to put on a blindfold and headphones because otherwise it will spoil the surprise"

"What the heck" replied Amy throwing her arms in the air and just deciding to go with whatever Sheldon's mad plan was

The limousine was stocked with champagne and orange juice for Sheldon and they arrived at their destination with Amy blindfolded an hour later, Sheldon spoke to reception who were aware of Sheldon's plans and he guided Amy to their room where he undid the blindfold

Amy adjusted her eyes to the light and looked around and went over to the window to get her bearings

"We are at the Four Seasons?

"Yes, I told you I wanted it to be special, come here" replied Sheldon

Amy walked back to him and they had a kiss and a cuddle which led them to the bedroom where they had make out session before returning back to the living room

"So what are the plans for today? Asked Amy turning around to the mini fridge to choose a drink and then turning back to face Sheldon she found him in front of her on one knee with a ring in his hand

"Amy would you do the honour of marrying me? Asked Sheldon showing her the ring

Amy gasped and took in the ring and gave Sheldon a hug before answering

"That ring" started Amy

"I needed to know what sort of rings you liked and you probably recognise it"

"Yes when we went dress shopping, Penny made me go into a jewellers and ask what my ideal ring would be, I should have known" replied Amy admiring it, the ring was a heart shaped diamond halo ring

"Well what do you say to marrying me? Asked Sheldon again

"What made you decide to want to marry me first?

"Well because I love you and you love me and I am no longer scared of commitment and that's thanks to you, you helped me in a big way and I want to marry you more than anything in this world" replied Sheldon

"Then the answer is yes" replied Amy hugging and kissing him

"Thank you, you wont regret this" said Sheldon slipping the ring on

"I can't wait to tell everybody and get planning"

"About that, we are getting married today" announced Sheldon

"I'm sorry what? Amy was confused

"I have organised everything, your mom is here and so is my family, in fact they are in the room next door waiting for an answer" replied Sheldon

"You organised everything without me knowing? Asked Amy looking at him surprised

"Oh yes, I had help of course but I see no reason to wait"

"Go and get everybody and bring them in then but don't tell them my answer" replied Amy

Sheldon kissed her and then went to the suite next door and came back with his entire family, Amy's mom and all of their social group who were looking pensive at not knowing the answer

"Well don't keep us waiting, what are you doing? Asked Mary as ever blunt

Amy answered by showing them the ring on her finger

"Congratulations darlin" said Mary giving Amy and Sheldon hugs together

"Thank you, Sheldon what time is the wedding?

"It's at 2pm" replied Sheldon

"But that's in less than two hours, how am I supposed to get ready?

"You have Missy and the girls to help you, your dress is next door as well, Lucas will be your page boy and Penny and Bernadette will be your bridesmaids" replied Sheldon

"Then I guess we better get ready, I take it we are getting married in the hotel?

"Oh yes, don't worry everything is planned, I haven't even seen the dress, Amy I will see you downstairs for our wedding" replied Sheldon then not caring who was looking gave Amy a steamy kiss

_**Next chapter will have all the wedding preparations and wedding**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Continued on from previous chapter**_

"Come on Ames, anymore of that and there wont be a wedding" said Penny taking Amy's hand and leading her to the room next door, Amy waved at Sheldon as she was dragged out of the room

Amy took in the scene of the room with her dress and the dresses Penny and Bernadette had also bought on the same day, Emily had come into the room as well, despite being 8 months pregnant

"Has Sheldon asked anybody to be witnesses for the wedding?

"Yes he asked me and Richie" replied Emily sinking down onto a nearby chair and stroking her huge bump

"Are you going to be ok, this is going to be a long day for you" asked Amy to Emily

"Oh yes, I will be fine, I will have plenty of rest anyway, go get ready" replied Emily as Missy guided Amy to a seat in front of a mirror

"Right we are going to do your hair and make up and then get you into the dress, nice choice by the way considering you didn't know it was for a wedding"

"That was more Penny and Bernadette's guidance" replied Amy looking around at her friends as her mom also came in and joined them

"Amy I'm so proud of you, you have a good one there in Sheldon, he asked me to give you away, I hope that's ok?

"Of course it is mom" replied Amy leaping up and giving her mom a hug

"Amy just think of all the wedding night consummating of your marriage you will be having tonight" said Penny

"Oh yes, that will be fun" replied Amy before realising she had just given away the one thing they were keeping from their friends

"How do you know? Asked Penny

"Sorry bestie, Sheldon and I have been intimate in that way since December, we just wanted to keep it to ourselves for now"

"You obviously like it then? Asked Penny curious

"Oh yes, Sheldon is very skilled at coitus" replied Amy as Missy grimaced in the mirror

"TMI Amy" said Missy

"Sorry, not sorry" laughed Amy

"Just don't give us the gory details" added Penny

"How long has he been planning this? Asked Amy to her friends

"At least since the beginning of April, that's when he discussed it with us at first" replied Penny

"He is really good at secret keeping then, all he would say to me was that it would be something special"

"He wasn't lying about that then" said Bernadette

"Is Leonard going to be Sheldon's best man? Asked Amy firing questions

"Yes although he has included Howard and George in that" replied Missy

"What about rings?

"Amy everything is covered, you have nothing to think about other than your vows" replied Penny

"My vows, oh my I need to think of something for my statement as well"

"Your vows you can just follow what Raj is asking you to repeat" replied Linda

"Raj? Why Raj?

"Sheldon asked him to perform the wedding, with assistance from a registrar of course"

"Oh that's sweet" replied Amy as Missy was having trouble keeping Amy's head still enough to do her hair

The little group chatted while they were worked on and with a break for Missy to feed Skye, they were ready with 5 minutes to spare, Penny gave Amy her tiara to put on and Linda took pictures of Amy with Penny, Bernadette and Lucas and George knocked on the door to ask if they were ready which they were and everybody made their way to the ballroom where Raj was waiting, he checked on Emily first and made her sit down in the nearest seat before returning to Amy outside

"Ok Amy if you are ready, let me just go back inside and once the music starts you can enter the room" said Raj

"Thanks Raj" replied Amy giving him a kiss on the cheek and taking a deep breath

The music started and it was Amy's choice of wedding song with "The Way You Look Tonight" coming from the speakers and she took her mothers arm and walked slowly down the aisle with Lucas, Penny and Bernadette following, Missy was maid of honour and Sheldon only turned around once Amy was by his side, he admired her dress

"You look beautiful" whispered Sheldon as he kissed her cheek

"Thank, you look rather dashing yourself" said Amy admiring his suit

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper and Dr Amy Farrah Fowler, I ask if there is anybody here present who objects to the wedding to speak now or forever hold your peace" announced the registrar

There was silence so the registrar continued

"Raj if you would like to proceed"

"Oh yes, Sheldon I believe you have a statement to read out"

"Thank you Raj, Amy you know as well as anybody that I was scared of things changing between us and me becoming somebody that wouldn't be able to focus on work if I was in a relationship, well you changed all of that and you have helped me, you asking to move in and help me with the idea of weekend sleepovers was a brilliant idea and I love you very much" said Sheldon

"Now Amy's turn" said Raj

"Sheldon, on the day I met you and then your friends, my life changed for the better, with you and them I have learnt about friendship and relationships, I can't wait to marry you and I love you" said Amy

The registrar went through some more official talk before Raj took over

"Now for the vows, who has the rings please?

"We do" said Howard and George stepping forward with one ring each, George passed Sheldon the ring to give to Amy

"Sheldon repeat after me please" said Raj

"I Sheldon, take you Amy to be my wife, my partner in life and my only love, I will cherish our union and love you more each day and trust and respect you in every way possible, with this ring I give you my hand, my heart and my love from this day forward as long as we both shall live" Sheldon slipped the ring onto Amy's finger and they shared a long look before turning back to Raj

"Amy please repeat after me" said Raj gulping at the emotions of the day and then noticing Emily leaving the room, she glanced at him and shook her head so he wouldn't follow him, Howard passed Amy the ring for Sheldon

"I Amy, take you Sheldon, to be my friend and lover, I will be yours in time of sickness and in times of health and in times of joy and sorrow, with this ring, I promise to respect you and cherish you and love you for as long as we both shall live" said Amy slipping the ring onto Sheldon's finger

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" said Raj

Amy and Sheldon smiled at each other then turned to their family and friends beaming before launching into their first kiss as a married couple, they didn't see Raj quickly leaving to find Emily, who was sitting in the grounds of the hotel outside the ballroom fanning her face with a menu

"Are you ok? Asked Raj sitting beside her

"Oh yes, I was just feeling a bit faint and she was kicking quite a lot, I feel better now, the waiter got me some water" replied Amy

"Are you coming back in?

"Yes, give me a few minutes, go finish off your duties" replied Emily giving him a kiss

"But you are a witness so you need to sign the register"

"But I didn't see the end?

"That's ok, come on back"

They went back inside where everybody was waiting for Raj to come back with Emily to sign as the witness with Richie and then they went outside to the grounds where photos were taken of the happy couple and then with their friends

"A reception meal is starting in about 40 minutes, which gives us some time alone" said Sheldon taking Amy up to their room for some space

"Thank you for organising such a special day, it was perfect"

"Well like I said you deserved a special day and I have never been happier" replied Sheldon

"Look at you with your hippy dippy feelings" teased Amy kissing him

"I know" smiled Sheldon gazing down at his wife

"I can't wait to start our married life together" said Amy as they shared a kiss and cuddle

"Me too" replied Sheldon as they enjoyed some precious time alone

_**The End**_

_**Thank you to everybody that followed, reviewed and commented elsewhere, I hope that was an enjoyable end to a story for you!**_


End file.
